New Divide
by Ravenkey
Summary: L'ironie du sort a voulu qu'Harry, le survivant, soit la réincarnation de l'amant assassiné de Voldemort. Hanté par les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, les choses sont sur le point de changer. Surtout quand Voldemort finit par comprendre…
1. Chapitre 1 sur 16

"New Divide"

**Titre original : **New Divide

**Titre traduit :** Scission Nouvelle

**Auteur :**Aisling-Siobhan

**Traducteur : **Ravenkey

**Couple : **HP - LV

**Disclaimer : **Strictement rien ne m'appartient (si ce n'est la traduction), Harry Potter appartient malheureusement toujours a JKR, et l'idée de cette merveilleuse histoire appartient à son auteur qui m'a généreusement permis de la traduire :3 so enjoy !

**Avertissements : **ceci est un Slash, cette histoire traitre donc de relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous déranges, arrêtez vous ici.

Slash - Ancien LV/OC (Harry) - Violence, AU. Langage - Mort de personnages (OC) - Flashbacks.

**Rating : **M - Sexe entre homme.

**Résumé **: [LV/HP] Harry Potter était le Garçon qui-avait-survécu. Mais par une certaine ironie du sort, il était également la réincarnation de l'amant assassiné de Voldemort. Cette année promettait d'être bien plus étranges que toutes celles qu'il avait passé à Poudlard. Et alors qu'il se prépare pour sa sixième année, Harry devient soudainement bien plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était auparavant et se retrouve hanté par les souvenirs de sa vie passée pendant son sommeil. Mais Voldemort finit par comprendre qui est réellement Harry. Et les choses changent. AU.

**Signification des noms **: Je voulais mettre tout cela au clair au plus tôt : « _Anathema _» : Une personne maudite ou condamnée à la damnation et à la destruction.

« _Mallory _» : Ce mot vient du vieux français, et veut dire « malchanceux ».

« _Apep _» : Nom égyptien qui signifie « onduler/glisser ». Dans la mythologie, Apep était la personnification du diable. Il est représenté sous la forme d'un serpent géant ou d'un dragon. Connu sous le nom de _Serpent du Nil _ou du _Lézard Diabolique_, il était un des ennemis du Dieu Soleil.

**La Symbolique Animal **: « Panthère » - Gardienne de l'énergie, compréhension de la mort, Capacité à voir les ténèbres, la mort et les renaissances.

« Chien » - Guide, protection, loyauté, fidélité, dévotion, confiance ( le « sinistros » est l'image fantomatique d'une énorme bête à l'allure d'un chien, en voir un est un présage de mort).

**Note de l'auteur **: J'avais pensée à faire de cette histoire, une histoire avec des jumeaux Potter, mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de faire d'un OC le garçon qui a survécu. J'avais, de toute façon, déjà pensé à faire de Harry le garçon qui a survécu

mais je continue à ne pas aimer l'idée de donner à un OC une part aussi grande dans l'intrigue. Un p'tit truc marrant pour vous à savoir.

**Note de la Traductrice **: Voilà ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic autant que moi. J'espère également que la traduction sera assez fluide pour vous, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. J'ai essayé d'être au plus proche du style de l'auteur mais bon, les Anglais et les Français ont des façons assez différentes de former leurs phrases :3. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de « New Divide »

Le lien vers la fic d'origine se trouve sur mon profil -

XXX

Je me souviens des ciels noirs, des lumières tous autours de moi.

Je me souvenais de chaque éclat de lumière alors que le temps commençait à tout estomper,

Comme le signe effrayant du Destin qui m'avait finalement trouvé.

Et je n'entendais rien d'autre que ta voix. Ai-je eu ce que je méritais ? - Linkin Park.

**Chapitre 1**

Juin 1997.

Little Whinging était un petit village tout à fait ordinaire. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais pas petit non plus. Et cela avait semblé convenir parfaitement à M. et Mme Dursley lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de déménager quelques années auparavant. Normal et bien ordonné, avec un grand nombre de voisins à espionner et plein de petits parcs où leurs futurs enfants pourraient jouer. La résidence du 4 Privet Drive n'aurait pas pu être plus ordinaire, même si elle avait essayé.

La seule chose un peu moins ordinaire dans cette maison concernait l'un de ses habitants, un sorcier nommé Harry Potter : Le neveu de Pétunia Dursley. Les Dursley avaient été forcé à prendre soin d'Harry lorsque ses parents étaient morts seize ans plus tôt, et, malgré le fait qu'il passait une majorité de l'année dans un pensionnat en Ecosse, il restait pour eux un fardeau.

En temps normal Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas : Il n'aimait pas vraiment non plus sa famille Moldue. Mais, cette dernière année à l'école avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui. Deux ans plus tôt, son parrain à qui il tenait tant était mort. Il ne connaissait Sirius que depuis deux ans au moment de sa mort mais Harry avait été terriblement marqué par son meurtre. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer au-delà de toutes raisons et toutes limites. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu longtemps auparavant, et pas seulement lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et alors que le garçon avait pensé commencer à faire son deuil et à aller de l'avant, comme beaucoup pensaient qu'il devrait faire, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père avait été tué, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. La mort du Directeur l'avait dévasté, envoyant son esprit dans un océan de désespoir. Comment était-il supposé vaincre Voldemort sans l'aide de son mentor ?

La maison était calme, comme toujours lorsque la nuit touchait à sa fin. Assez étrangement, Harry était entrain de dormir : D'habitude, il se battait pour rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible. Ces derniers temps, il faisait des rêves étranges. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'envoyaient Voldemort mais, ce n'était pas des rêves ordinaires pour autant. Des choses se passaient dedans. Des choses que Harry pouvait comprendre et relier entre elles. Et elles évoquaient en lui une désagréable impression de déjà vu malgré le fait qu'il ne les ait jamais vécues.

Parfois, ces rêves ressemblaient plus à des cauchemars.

Parfois, ils commençaient comme des cauchemars.

_Harry se rua sur le médaillon, positionnant celui-ci au creux de sa main avant de se détourner du bassin. Il revint aux côtés de Dumbledore qui était accroupis un peu plus loin, juste au bord de l'Ile : Un peu trop d'ailleurs au gout d'Harry. _

_« Je l'ai Professeur » Appela Harry. Il pouvait entendre sa propre voix, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, mais il sentait néanmoins ses lèvres bouger pour former les mots. C'était étrange comme rêve. Une sorte de mélange entre un vrai rêve et la visite d'une pensine. « Allons-y » dit-il à son Directeur. _

_Dumbledore ne fit que le regarder prudemment : « De l'eau ? » supplia-t-il, sa voix devenu rauque d'avoir trop crier. « S'il te plait ? »_

_Harry bondit jusqu'au bassin, se saisissant de la coupe, et lorsque son sort pour conjurer de l'eau échoua, il la plongea directement dans l'étrange eau trouble qui entourait l'Ile où ils se tenaient. Il souleva la coupe._

_Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il se trouvait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il essayait comme il pouvait de se libérer du sort de Dumbledore. Sa main était serrée autour du faux médaillon qui se balançait dangereusement au bout de ses doigts. Harry espérait presque que celui-ci tombe au sol. Le bruit qu'il ferait en heurtant le sol ferait comprendre aux occupants de la pièce qu'ils étaient observés. Et cela arrêterait Snape assez longtemps, le temps qu'il trouve l'origine du bruit._

_La pièce fut envahis par une lumière verte. Draco et Severus détournèrent le regard pour se protéger les yeux, mais Harry lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder droit devant lui et d'observer la scène. Son hurlement silencieux ne fut jamais entendu alors que Dumbledore chutait gracieusement à travers la fenêtre, son dos arqué en arrière (Et cela lui rappela tellement la mort de Sirius…). Au moment où Harry pu de nouveau bouger et serrer la chaine du médaillon à s'en blesser la main, il su qu'à ce moment précis, Dumbledore était mort. _

_Il baissa les yeux sur le bijou. Il était si modeste.. Si criard et voyant. Ce n'était certainement pas une chose à laquelle Voldemort aurait prêté attention si ce n'est pour la Lettre « S » gravé avec raffinement sur le devant, et qui le marquait donc comme la possession de Salazar Serpentard. Sa main serra une nouvelle fois le bijou avant qu'il ne se rut hors de la tour pour poursuivre Snape, criant le nom de l'homme alors que le médaillon, lui, échouait au sol. _

_XXX_

Avril 1947.

_Tom fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir le Médaillon, le laissant pendre lâchement entre ses doigts alors qu'il le tendait à Anathema pour que le garçon puisse le voir._

_- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune Voldemort à son amant. _

_A à peine 21 ans, Tom dégageait déjà une aura de pouvoir si forte que les quelques passants de la rue la moins connu de Londres s'écartaient sur son passage. _

_Ils le contournaient et changeaient même parfois de direction pour l'éviter. _

_La beauté aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte verte éclatante, sa peau, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine et ses lèvres pulpeuse était d'un rose pâle. Il tandis une de ses mains et glissa un de ses doigts le long du symbole complexe que formait le « S » sur le devant du Médaillon. « Un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? »_

_Tom rit doucement. Sa main effleurant légèrement la joue d'Anathema, son pouce caressant la pommette du garçon. « Il a un jour appartenu au grand Salazar Serpentard, Ana. Il n'existes pas d'objet plus beau. »_

_« Pas même moi ? » Le taquina Ana dans un sourire, ses yeux brillant avec amusement. _

_Tom se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleuraient à peine celle d'Anathema alors qu'il lui murmurait « Tu n'est pas un objet, non ? »_

_Une vois s'éleva derrière eux, les surprenant tous les deux. « Non, mais il est magnifique pas vrai ? »_

_Tom se retourna brusquement, et ses yeux se plissèrent en se posant sur la Moldue en petite tenu, accoudée à un des murs. Elle se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant tout en fixant Ana, inconsciente du danger que représentait Tom Riddle. « Envie d'un petit tour mon joli ? Je ne suis pas cher, je te le promets. » Ses doigts se pressèrent soudainement contre la lèvre inférieure d'Ana, et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son amant._

_Anathema déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard de Tom. L'homme était furieux. Vraiment furieux. Son visage était devenu blanc comme de la craie, et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge vive, une couleur de sang. Sa baguette était dans sa main libre et il la pointait tout droit entre les épaules de la femme. _

_« Éloigne-toi de mon partenaire » grogna-t-il lentement, ses mots n'étaient plus qu'à moitié en anglais._

_Elle ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder. Au lieu de cela, elle se pressa un peu plus contre Anathema, ignorant ses vaines tentatives pour la pousser sans la blesser. Puis elle murmura à l'oreille du garçon : « Dis à ta petite prude de rentrer chez elle, ou de te partager avec moi. »_

_Tom laissa échappé un sifflement d'entre ses lèvres, et, dans un éclat de lumière verte, le corps désarticulé de la prostituée s'affaissa. Ana poussa un grognement alors que le poids sur lui se faisait plus lourd, mais Tom attrapa le corps par l'épaule pour le jeter au sol, loin d'Anathema. _

_Dans la main de Tom, le médaillon se mit à brillé vivement d'une lumière blanche pendant quelques secondes. Une fois que la lumière se fut évanouie, même Ana pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent maintenant. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Quelque chose de mauvais_. **1**

_XXX_

Juin 1997.

Harry se releva brusquement dans son lit. Il haletait bruyamment, sa main pressée contre sa bouche dans l'espoir d'atténuer le son de sa respiration, effrayé à l'idée de réveiller sa famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Voldemort tuer quelqu'un pendant son sommeil. Mais c'était la première, selon ses souvenirs, et de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, qu'il voyait Voldemort blessé quelqu'un pour **défendre **qui que ce soit. C'était surprenant. C'était comme si Voldemort s'était un jour véritablement soucier d'autre chose que de l'immortalité.

Il avait déjà fait des rêves où Voldemort et cet étranger couchaient ensemble. Il les avait vu s'embrasser, parler ensemble, planifier la domination du monde. Mais c'était la toute première fois, le premier rêve où Harry pouvait honnêtement admettre qu'un jour, Tom Riddle avait sans doute été humain.

_XXX_

Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de bon. Les gens pouvaient bien le prendre pour quelqu'un d'avenant et poli, mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, eux, pensaient autrement. Harry le connaissait tout particulièrement, et, plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il le détestait. En général, le garçon s'occupait en s'imaginant à quel point il serait drôle d'inviter ses amis sorciers à lui rendre visite dans sa jolie maison moldue si quelconque et ordinaire. Il n'aurait jamais osé, évidement. La rage de son oncle aurait sans aucun doute gâché ce bref instant de joie, mais c'était néanmoins très drôle à imaginer.

Parfois Harry s'imaginait comment ce serait, si quelqu'un venait et l'emmenait loin d'ici. Ou si les Dursley finissaient pour une quelconque raison en prison, ou s'ils étaient tués dans un accident de voiture comme ils l'avaient prétendu pour les parents d'Harry. Il ne pensait pas pour autant avoir jamais sincèrement souhaité leur mort. N'avait-il pas refusé, lorsque Voldemort lui avait proposé de « s'occuper » de sa famille lorsqu'il n'était qu'en première année ? Après tout, où irait-il sinon ? Il se serait senti coupable de leur mort biensûr, mais ça n'aurait pas été la plus grande préoccupation du jeune garçon de onze ans.

Non, Harry pouvait bien les imaginer mourir, mais, lorsque les choses tournaient mal, Harry avait toujours espéré que personne d'autre ne mourrait pour lui.

Enfin, d'habitude.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry était surtout heureux de ne pas avoir sa baguette à porté de main. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les conneries que débitait Vernon. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin : que l'homme insiste ne serait ce qu'un peu plus sur ce terrain là, et il aurait été ravis de lui jeter une malédiction telle que sa vie ne tiendrait alors plus qu'à un fil. La main qu'il utilisait pour se servir de sa baguette le démangeait, tant l'envie d'être utilisé était grande. Son pied tapait sans relâche sur le sol, lui hurlant de courir aller chercher sa baguette. Mais Harry restait là, à écouter silencieusement son Oncle le trainer plus bas que terre.

« Et ne parlons même pas de ta mère ! » L'oncle Vernon ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer sur sa lancé, mais Harry brandit sa main devant son visage. Il serra le poing et imagina la sensation lourde et familière de sa baguette entre ses doigts, contre sa paume.

« Ne parlez pas de ma Mère ! » Lily Potter avait toujours été un sujet sensible chez Harry. Son père était mort pour les protéger tous les deux de Voldemort et Harry aimait son père profondément. Mais, ça faisait toujours plus mal d'entendre sa mère se faire insulter. Cette même femme qui était morte uniquement pour le protéger **lui**.

« Écoute-moi bien maintenant, espèce de sale petite m- ! » Mais encore une fois, Harry l'interrompu.

« _Sectusempra _! » Cria-t-il. Vernon écarquilla les yeux et son visage pâlit en entendant le mot « magique » alors il recula rapidement, les mains dressées devant son visage. Ce fut la seule chose qui se passa. Sans baguette, Harry était incapable de conjurer le sort. Le jeune homme laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, ses doigts toujours crispés. Ses yeux verts écarquillés, il leva les yeux sur la silhouette toujours vivante de son oncle qui avait maintenant rejoint sa tante et son cousin, tout aussi horrifiés.

« Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas… » Bégaya Harry. Sa mâchoire tremblait alors que sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de prononcer plus de mots. Il ne pouvait plus parler, pouvait à peine respirer : Il était en état de choque. Pourquoi avait-il essayé d'utiliser **ce **sort ? Alors qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy, il l'avait quand même crié tout haut, en espérant qu'il marche à nouveau et que personne ne vienne soigner Vernon !

Harry fit volte face et ignora les membres de sa famille qui se serrait les un contre les autres comme pour se protéger de leur propre chair et sang. Il s'enfuit de la maison, comme si les Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses. Harry courut le long du quartier du Privet Drive puis de Wisteria Walk, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance d'apercevoir la maison du Numéro 4.

Puis enfin il s'effondra au sol. Sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal et Harry pressa une de ses mains contre son front alors que sa main droite mimait inconsciemment le mouvement de baguette du sectusempra.

Il resta là toute la nuit, terrifié à l'idée de rentrer et de faire face à ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Comment pourrait-il revenir en sachant qu'il serait déçu que son sort n'ait pas marché ? Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant autant qu'il pouvait son poing droit pour s'empêcher d'imiter le mouvement du sort.

Et alors que le soleil se levait, il se promit de retourner chez les Dursley et ne plus être tenter de les blesser à nouveau.

Il ne le serait plus.

Il espérait.

**XXX**

**Note de l'Auteur **:

**1** - D'après le Lexicon d'HP et de Dumbledore, Tom Riddle se sert de la mort d'une prostituée Moldue pour créer l'Horcrux du Médaillon. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Alors je l'ai arranger comme ça. Nous savons tous que les Serpentard son follement possessif, n'est-ce pas ?

Okey, je vais essayer d'être aussi précise que possible quant à la chronologie. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé vient du Lexicon HP et le reste, c'est moi qui l'aie créé. J'ai aussi envie de dire « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tom s'est servit de la mort de Mimi geignarde pour créer l'Horcrux du journal ? Mais elle est morte un an avant que Tom ne soit au courant de ce qu'était un Horcrux. Est-il possible de tuer et d'attendre un long moment avant de se servir de cette mort ? A un moment le Lexique dit que c'est la mort de Mimi geignarde qui a créé l'Horcrux du Journal et à un autre moment, c'est le meurtre du père de Tom et de ses grands parents qui est utilisé pour créer le Journal… et la Bague. Je suis confuse. »

**Note de la Traductrice **:

Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre de **New Divide **-pour fêter ma fin de semaine de partiels- . Je n'ai pas encore fixé mon rythme de parution, je pense que ce sera quelque chose comme une fois par semaine -plus ou moins-. Je compte prendre un peu d'avance maintenant que c'est bientôt NOËL :D

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2 sur 16

**Je vous envoie ce chapitre un peu en avance, après tout, c'est Noël :D ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et à tous vos super commentaires.**

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 2**

31 Juillet 1997.

_Le Basilic plongea une nouvelle fois sur lui. Harry recula brusquement en laissant échapper un cri, n'échappant que de peu au mouvement sec de la gueule gigantesque du serpent. Le dos fermement appuyé contre la paroi froide derrière lui, il tenait fermement l'épée de Gryffondor tout contre lui : Il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Même aveugle, le Basilic pourrait toujours le trouver._

_Le garçon tremblait. Ses doigts serraient nerveusement la poignée de l'épée alors que son autre main en caressait la lame, avec douceur et tendresse. Cette épée était importante. Quelque chose en elle le poussait à vouloir en prendre soin, et Harry se promit silencieusement que, peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, il ferait en sorte que rien n'abime cette épée. _

_Un des crochets du basilic s'enfonça dans son bras alors qu'Harry plongeait l'épée au plus profond de la gueule de l'animal, transperçant ainsi son palais et son cerveau. Dans un rugissement, le Basilic secoua sauvagement sa tête dans tous les sens, se s'arrachant lui-même de l'épée d'Harry, mais lui laissant son crochet planté profondément dans le bras. Et tandis que le serpent agonisait en se contorsionnant et en sifflant furieusement, Harry rampa au sol, laissant le peu de force qui lui restait encore à tenir l'épée dans une de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas la laisser là. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici._

_Le crochet se retrouva soudainement dans sa main et il l'abattit violement vers le sol, encore et encore. Le crochet se plantait dans le journal et, à chaque fois qu'il en ressortait, de l'encre en jaillissait, aspergeant le visage d'Harry comme l'aurait fait une artère que l'on aurait tranché. Il le poignarda une dernière fois, épuisé, mais souriant avec satisfaction à la vu d'un Tom Riddle hurlant de douleur. _

_Tom se mit à briller, d'une lueur blanche et aveuglante tout en continuant de pousser des hurlements. Harry s'affala au sol et laissa enfin tomber le crochet, complètement vidé de ses forces. A ses côtés, Ginny commença à s'agiter faiblement mais Harry n'eu pas la force de la regarder ne serait ce qu'une minute entière. _

_Son attention était entièrement tournée vers l'épée de Gryffondor et sur le phénix qui voltait au dessus de façon possessive. Si Harry en avait eu la force, il aurait jeté une malédiction à la créature._

_XXX_

Novembre 1943.

_Anathema marchait prudemment, sa main pressée contre celle plus chaude de Tom. « Fais-moi confiance » lui souffla le jeune Voldemort. Ses yeux bleu marine regardèrent avec tendresse le visage rosit de son amant. _

_« Où allons-nous ? Sommes-nous arrivés ? » Demanda Ana. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il portait un bandeau autour des yeux : Ayant refusé que Tom lui jette un sort pour le rendre temporairement aveugle, ils avaient dû avoir recours à une méthode un peu plus Moldue. Anathema n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le noir. Peu importe que Tom soit avec lui ou non, il continuait à ne pas aimer l'idée de ne pas être capable de voir alors qu'on le trainait à travers les tunnels sous terrains qui menaient à la Chambre des Secrets._

_« C'est une surprise. Je te promets que tu vas adorer. » En dépit du tissu noir attaché autour la tête d'Ana et qui cachait ses magnifiques yeux verts, Tom su qu'ils étincelèrent. « Nous sommes presque arrivé, amour. » _

_Le serpentard de sixième année continua son avancé et Anathema n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et de le laisser le traîner derrière lui. _

_Il pouvait entendre quelque chose couler, et le son que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en rencontrant les flaques d'eaux au sol lui semblaient bien plus fort qu'avant qu'il n'ait les yeux bandés. La main libre d'Ana se crispa le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Tom, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable. Il avait toujours fais de son mieux pour être fort et autonome, alors autant dire que se laisser guider en aveugle était l'essence même de ce qu'il considérait comme être faible et vulnérable. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il ne voulait pas laisser son père avoir raison à son propos. _

_« Tom, est-ce que tu peux me retirer le bandeau. S'il te plait. » Murmura Anathema. Il pressa légèrement la main de Tom. Un instant plus tard, le plus âgé murmurait quelque chose d'intelligible et le morceau de tissu noir s'échoua doucement au sol. Ana cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant de réhabituer ses yeux à la faible lumière de la Chambre. _

_Les murs étaient crasseux et humides, de l'eau ruisselaient tout le long, ainsi que du plafond. Mais, Anathema ne s'était pas attendu à mieux en matière de décors. L'endroit se situait dans les sous terrain après tout. Personne d'autre n'en connaissait l'existence. Aucune autre personne vivante à part eux, alors il était évident que l'endroit aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre un de ses elfes de maison de venir à Poudlard sans le dire à son père ? Ou Voldemort pouvait aussi demander à en emprunter un aux Malfoy. _

_« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé » Lui promit Tom. Il glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et continua à tirer le plus jeune derrière lui. Le cinquième année regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux grand ouverts alors que Tom sifflaient en Fourchelangue et que le mur de pierre_ _devant eux commençait soudainement à se briser. _

_« C'est comme entrer au Chemin de Traverse ! » Ana laissa échapper un halètement alors qu'une brèche apparaissait dans le mur, devenant de plus en plus large de brique en brique. Ana se sépara de Tom, dégageant sa main de l'étreinte de son amant pour se précipiter dans la Chambre. _

_Cette pièce était tout aussi sale, mais Ana n'y fit pas plus attention. Il courut au travers de ce qui semblait presque être un lac d'eau, parcourant la salle d'un bout à l'autre, indifférent au fait que ses chaussures étaient probablement fichus. « Oh, regarde Tom ! » Cria-t-il en pointant différentes parties du mur à mesure qu'il avançait. Il y avait des gravures tout au long de la chambre, la plupart étaient des sortes de gribouillis et de lignes et Tom lui expliqua que c'était la forme écrite du Fourchelangue. Ana fit glisser ses doigts le long des formes en essayant de les mémoriser. « Dis-moi les mots, Tom, s'il te plait » Demanda-t-il doucement, en levant ses yeux verts implorant vers l'autre garçon. _

_Alors Tom commença lire._

_Une fois que la curiosité d'Anathema fut satisfaite, Tom lui attrapa de nouveau la main et la tira d'un coup sec pour ramener Ana contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de la nuque du garçon aux yeux bleu marines alors que le bras de ce dernier se refermait autour de la taille plus mince de l'autre garçon. _

_« Tiens-moi bien » intima t-il au plus jeune. « Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. » Il pointa leurs pieds de sa baguette « Levicorpus » dit-il calmement. Ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Avec un large sourire, Anathema fixa le sol qui défilait sous eux, ses bras serrés étroitement autour du cou de Tom. « Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber » Lui glissa doucement l'Héritier de Serpentard._

_« Je sais mais, tu sais bien à quel point j'aime voler. Je détesterais oublier que tu n'es pas un balai et te lâcher… »_

_Tom rit doucement, sa poitrine tressautant contre celle d'Anathema. « Non en effet, mais je suis quand même plus amusant à chevaucher qu'un balais non ? »_

_Ana rougit furieusement et détourna la tête dans un halètement. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans rougissait comme un puceau à chaque fois que quelque chose d'un temps soit peu sexuel était mentionné malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà perdu sa virginité depuis l'été dernier._

_Ils se posèrent directement en face de la statue qui représentait le visage de Salazar Serpentard. La statue était aussi haute que la chambre, et bien assez grande à elle seule. La bouche avait presque la taille d'une petite porte et d'un mouvement de baguette, la statue commença à baillé, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent assez largement pour que Tom puisse y passer et tirer son amant après lui._

_« Bienvenu dans le sanctuaire de Serpentard. Viens, Ana » Tom ramena le garçon contre lui._

_Anathema eu un sourire alors qu'il marchait à petit pas rapide pour garder le rythme des enjambées plus grandes de Tom. Il n'avait jamais vu Tom être aussi heureux et enthousiaste a propos de quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas un sort de magie noir ou tout autre. C'était agréable, de voir Tom agir comme n'importe quel humain normal ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pensa-t-il. _

« **Viens à moi, ma jolie, je voudrais te présenter mon compagnon**. » _Siffla bruyamment Tom. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne fit qu'attendre._

_La pièce où ils étaient était splendide. Ana n'était pas certain qu'elle est toujours été aussi propre où si Tom avait simplement fait du nettoyage de la pièce une priorité, mais elle était maintenant incroyable. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres contre l'un des murs, et sur celui opposé s'étendait un canapé, des coussins et un divan. Le mur complètement nu près de la porte qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer s'ouvrit soudainement. Un basilic se glissa à travers la nouvelle ouverture, ses yeux clos, et il se stoppa juste devant Tom, lui sifflant en réponse. _

_Anathema trembla légèrement, mais, ce n'était pas de la peur. Il savait que le Basilic était dangereux, mais il était avec Tom. Tom ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Lorsque Tom parla, il frissonna de nouveau. Entendre son amant parler Fourchelangue lui envoyait toujours des frissons dans tout le corps, et Tom trouvait sa réaction face a cette langue très agréable. Il aimait assez prononcer le nom d'Anathema dans le langage des serpents lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, juste pour sentir Anathema trembler sous lui et se serrer de plaisir autour de lui._

_Le basilic baissa son énorme tête : ses yeux clos faisaient désormais directement face au visage d'Ana. _

_« Ravi de te rencontrer » lui dit Ana. Tom traduisit ses mots en Fourchelangue._

_« Elle a dit que tu sentait merveilleusement bon » Le Basilic rajouta alors quelque chose et un froncement de sourcils apparu sur le visage de Tom. Sa baguette était dans sa main, et il l'agita de façon menaçante, même si le serpent ne pouvait pas le voir, tout en sifflant quelque chose qui n'était sans doute pas très plaisant.._

_« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda-t-il, amusé par la réaction de Tom._

_« Elle se demandait si elle avait le droit de te dévorer si tu revenais ici tout seul. » marmonna Tom. « Je l'ai remise sur le droit chemin, ne t'inquiète pas Amour » Il se pencha en avant et passa un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Anathema. _

_« Je n'étais pas inquiet » répliqua doucement Ana. « Je suis avec toi. »_

_Un peu plus tard, Tom avait enfin réussis à convaincre le Basilic de retourner dans sa tanière. Il avait dû mentir, apparemment, et lui dire qu'Anathema était sur le point de partir et que seul Tom resterait ici. Ana estima que la situation aurait pu être drôle si ce n'est le fait que le serpent aurait pu ne pas obéir, et qu'il aurait sans doute été dévoré avant que Tom n'ait pu l'aider à s'échapper de la pièce. Enfin, il s'inquiétait pour rien, comme d'habitude. _

_Il marchait lentement à travers la pièce, ses doigts effleurant les peintures et autres couvertures de livres. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, se releva et s'assit sur une autre, puis sur une autre, juste pour pouvoir toutes les essayer. Tom lui se prélassait sur le seul divan, son journal appuyé contre sa poitrine alors qu'il inscrivait quelque chose sur les pages jaunis. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu écris Tom ? » Demanda Ana avec curiosité tout en se laissant tombé au sol, au pied de Tom. _

_« Je suis entrain d'y décrire ma rage si mon animal arrivait un jour à te dévorer. Je veux que le monde entier sache qu'essayer de te dévorer ne serait pas une très bonne idée. » répondit-il lentement, sa voix était froide mais Ana leva les yeux à temps pour voir ses yeux bleus marines brillés avec amusement avant que la lueur ne disparaissent. _

_« Ah ? » répliqua-t-il, curieux, « Et comment serait ta rage dis moi ? »_

_« Enragé mon amour. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? » Anathema fronça légèrement les sourcils à la réponse ridicule de Tom. Il se releva légèrement pour lui mettre une petite tape sur la jambe. « Ce que j'y écris ne te concerne pas. Quand je trouverais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, quand je saurais si c'est possible, alors je t'informerai de tout. »_

_« Et quand tu me le diras, et que tu demanderas indubitablement mon aide, alors je le l'offrirais entièrement. » lui promit solennellement le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et Tom se baissa, se penchant au dessus de lui, pour joindre doucement leurs lèvres ensemble._

_« Je ne demande rien d'autre que ton entier dévouement ainsi que ton entière participation, Ana. Tu le sais bien. » Le taquina gentiment Tom. Il referma son journal et laissa sa plume entre les pages. _

_« Oh, et quand est-il de cette même dévotion dont tu m'as fais la promesse ? » demanda le sorcier aux yeux verts._

_« Désires-tu une démonstration de ma dévotion ? » L'interrogea Tom. Et sans attendre de réponse, il se laissa glissa du divan et vint s'agenouiller devant Anathema. D'une légère poussée, Ana se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Tom rampa sur lui, et resta au dessus de lui, soutenu par ses coudes. Des lèvres douces rencontrèrent brièvement les siennes avant que Tom ne se relève légèrement avec un petit sourire satisfait._

_« Et si je ne veux pas ? » le titilla doucement Ana alors même qu'il se relevait lui aussi pour presser ses lèvres contre le menton de Tom. _

_« Oserais-tu me défier ? » souffla Tom avant que leurs bouches ne se réunissent à nouveau. _

_XXX_

**Mai 1995.**

**« Oserais-tu me défier, Lucius ? » Dit-il à vois basse.**

**Le blond se recroquevilla devant lui, se tassant sur lui-même à même le sol, ses robes noires de Mangemort s'étalaient autour de lui et sa capuche était ramenée en arrière, laissant son visage à découvert. Lucius Malfoy avait de sérieux ennuis, et il le savait pertinemment. **

**On lui avait ordonné de veiller sur le journal du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, de le protéger. Mais cela faisait si longtemps depuis la défaite du sorcier que Lucius avaient supposé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait donné le journal au plus jeune des enfants d'Arthur Weasley pour prendre sa revanche, sachant pertinemment que si la gamine était attrapée en possession d'un tel objet de magie noir, cela apporterait surement des ennuis à la famille. **

**Et pourtant, ça lui était retombé dessus. **

**« Mon Seigneur, pardonnez moi, » plaida Lucius. Une malédiction fondit tout droit sur lui, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Lucius hurla alors que le « Cruciatus » faisait bouillir son sang. La douleur était atroce, et il supplia pour que ca s'arrête entre deux hurlements d'agonie. **

**« Tu n'as aucune excuse, mon cher ami fuyard. Tu as échappé à ton châtiment la semaine dernière. Je t'ai épargné une humiliation publique alors même que tu as été le plus déloyal. Mais là, maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir sans te faire souffrir un peu. » Le Mage Noir respira profondément, il pouvait sentir la peur de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait sur lui. « Tu as détruis quelque chose qui m'était très précieux. Et je tiens aux choses précieuses, Lucius. »**

**« Je vous jure mon seigneur, je vous jure que je vais réparer ma faute.. Je vais.. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, quoi que vous demandiez. Mais s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi ! » L'homme sanglotait presque. Lucius Malfoy, le fier pure sang suppliait à genoux devant un sang mêlé, essayant vaillamment de retenir des larmes de douleurs et de terreur. « S'il vous plait ? » murmura-t-il.**

**Une main aux longs doigts osseux et froids parcourut le visage de Lucius. L'homme était beau, pensa Voldemort. Mais sa beauté ne valait rien comparer à celle d'Anathema.**

**Une vive douleur s'empara de sa poitrine en pensant au garçon mort. Il y avait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait plus pensé à son ancien amant. Et avec la pensée de son nom, d'autres vinrent envahir sa mémoire, des souvenirs du temps passé aux côtés du jeune Serptentard aux yeux verts. Le Seigneur Noir fit quelques pas en arrière, loin de Lucius, et il posa les yeux rouges et vitreux sur l'homme accroupis.**

**« Disparais de ma vue Malfoy. » Siffla-t-il avec rage. Il voulait torturer et tuer mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un fidèle si tôt après son retour. Et puis, ça effraierait toute recrue potentielle. Il était fou, pas stupide.**

**Les pensées d'Anathema tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mélangées à d'autres pensées comme celles de Potter, qui une fois de plus lui avait échappé. Sa colère s'amplifia. Il jeta un sort en direction de la porte, mais Lucius s'était déjà échappé et fermait rapidement la porte derrière lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et il siffla tout bas, longuement et avec colère.**

**Il devait planifier une attaque, juste une petite. Il voulait rester hors des radars du ministère le temps de retrouver ses forces et renforcer son armé. Mais ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à une torture de Moldu un temps soit peu décente. **

_XXX_

1er Août 1997.

Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur avait été magnifique.

Cependant, comme tout ce qui était agréable dans la vie d'Harry, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Presque aussitôt après que les vœux aient été échangés, que les jeunes mariés se soient embrassés et qu'ils aient coupé la première part du gâteau, des Mangemorts transplantèrent un peu partout dans le Terrier. Les gens hurlaient et criaient, hystériques, en essayant de sauver leurs vies. Seule une poignée eut l'idée de rester et de combattre. Harry était l'un d'eux.

Il leva sa baguette, la pointant droit sur un des hommes drapés d'un manteau noir qui approchait. « _Duro _! » cria-t-il. Il eu le plaisir de voir les yeux du Mangemort s'élargir de surprise - ou bien étais ce de la peur ? - sous son masque. Harry ne le savait pas avant de voir le sorcier se changer complètement en pierre mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le sortilège tuait. Le sort était initialement prévu pour envouter les objets inanimés, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'ensorceler des plateaux et des tasses pour frapper les Mangemorts avec ! Il ne laisserait personne mourir le jour du mariage de son frère.

« _Duro _! » cria-t-il en direction d'un autre sorcier masqué. « _Expulso _! » cria-t-il une seconde plus tard alors qu'un Mangemort s'était faufilé derrière Mme Weasley. Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réalisé qu'il connaissait ce sort. Il n'était pas sûr de son effet mais c'était la première chose à lui être venu à l'esprit et il l'avait crié tout haut sans vraiment y penser.

Aussitôt que le sort frappa le Mangemort, celui-ci explosa. Son sang, ses organes et des fragments de ses os s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions. Harry plongea au sol pour éviter d'être touché par un pied arraché. Il ne pensait pas réessayer ce sort. A moins que le combat ne deviennent particulièrement désespéré, et même là, il espérait que personne ne le verrait s'en servir. Comment pourrait-il expliquer le fait qu'il connaisse un sortilège aussi noir alors qu'il ne le savait même pas lui-même ?

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et passa ses bras autour de son torse. Sachant instinctivement que ce n'était pas un de ses amis, il pointa sa baguette sous son bras et jeta le sort d'_Expulsion-d'Entrailles_. Un autre sort qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir dans son répertoire.

Un horrible bruit de gargouillement retentit derrière lui, suivis d'un « plop » alors que les intestins du Mangemort étaient vomis par son estomac et qu'ils tombaient inutilement enroulé au sol. Le Sorcier bascula en avant dans un gémissement d'agonie, mais Harry ne fit que l'enjamber et jeter une autre malédiction en direction d'un autre homme masqué.

Il devenait clair que les Mangemort gagnaient. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas pris la peine de riposter. Et les quelques uns qui avaient essayé avait été blessé ou bien avaient abandonné. Même Harry était surpris d'avoir tenu si longtemps. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il semblait savoir instinctivement la moitié des sorts qu'il avait utilisés, il aurait probablement été blessé depuis longtemps.

A peine avait-il baissé sa baguette et pensé à s'échapper qu'Hermione et Ron apparurent devant lui. Ils étaient sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais il les entendait l'appeler, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

« Viens ! Mec ! Viens en dessous ! Vite ! » Lui murmura Ron.

Hermione releva le bord de la cape pour qu'Harry puisse venir s'y blottir. « Nous avons pris tes affaires. Je les ai mise dans le sac qu'Hagrid t'as donné. Je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelque chose mais nous devions faire vite »

« Dégageons d'ici. Détruisons ces _machins _et ce bâtard de face-de-serpent et on rentrera chez nous, d'accord ? » Répliqua Ron tout bas.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent tous les trois lentement et prudemment le long de la clôture qui entourait le Terrier. La protection anti transplanage des Mangemorts s'arrêtait là. Harry n'avait pas encore passé son permis de Transplanage mais, Ron et Hermione l'avaient eux. Une fois qu'ils furent hors des murs de protection, Hermionne les pris tous les deux par un bras.

« Tenez-moi fort » leur intima-t-elle. Elle tourna alors les talons et ils disparurent tous trois dans un « plop ».

Dans la nuit, après s'être installé dans leurs nouvelles chambres au numéro 12 Square Grimmauld, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry. Ron était dans la cuisine, et elle voulait parler seule à seule avec Harry. Elle voulait lui parler et, elle avait dans l'idée que, peut importe ce qu'elle apprendrait, ce ne serait pas quelque chose que Ron pourrait facilement accepter au vu de sa vision un peu limiter du noir et du blanc.

« Harry ? Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses de tels sortilèges ! » L'interrogea t-elle brusquement alors que le jeune homme la faisait entrer dans la pièce.

« Viens en au fait Mione, veux tu? » se moqua-t-il avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit pour s'y jeter. « Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que je les ai appris du Prince au Sang-mêlé ? Et bien non. Et je ne les ai pas lu dans un livre non plus ou dans un livre de Magie Noire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne sais pas Mione. J'ai pensé à un sort et c'est la première chose qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. Je les connaissais c'est tout. »

Hermione marmonna tout bas, pas réellement d'accord ou en désaccord avec ce qu'Harry avait dit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son excuse mais, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant.

« Et tu es au courant que la plupart des sortilèges que tu as utilisé sont considérés comme Noirs ? » le questionna-t-elle avec hésitation après un moment de silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? Le sang et les morceaux d'intestins qui décorent ma robe ou bien le fait que ma cicatrice me brûle horriblement encore une heure après ? Oui, j'avais cru comprendre en effet, merci. Et tu sais quoi Mione ? Je n'en suis pas désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en servir, mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait. Ils auraient utilisé les même sur moi s'ils en avaient eu la chance, alors je ne vais pas m'excuser pour les avoir blessé en premier. » Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard mauvais à sa plus proche amie.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. Non. Peut être ? Je ne sais plus, je me sens déboussolé. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment cela ce fait que je connaisse ces sorts. Et savoir que je peux les utiliser aussi facilement en sachant que je ne connaissais même pas leur existence avant, ça me fait peur. Et j'ai adoré voir l'effet qu'ils avaient en les invoquant.. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? » Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et embués par les larmes.

Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à lui et l'attira dans ses bras. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Tu es juste effrayé, comme nous tous. Et tu as raison malgré tout, ils n'auraient pas hésité à te blesser. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec les sorts que tu as utilisés, je suis contente que ce soit eux qui est été tué, et pas toi. Je vais faire des rechercher pour comprendre comment tu peux soudainement te mettre à savoir des choses. Enfin, si j'arrive à trouver un moment libre. » Elle se releva et lui sourit.

« Je sais Mione, merci »

« Repose-toi un peu. Je te verrais demain matin. »

Elle le laissa alors seul, fermant la porte derrière elle. Mais Harry ne pu se détendre dans son lit qu'après avoir levé sa baguette vers la porte et conjurer un complexe sort de protection dont il n'avait aucun espoir d'en expliquer la connaissance. Son unique prière était de se réveiller avant Hermione pour pouvoir l'enlever, car il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle l'interrogerait aussitôt pour savoir où il avait bien pu l'apprendre aussi bien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils les connaissaient, mais il supposait qu'il venait certainement de la pratique.

Cette nuit là, il se sentit en sécurité dans son lit, protégé de ses deux amis qui ne l'aurait pourtant jamais blessé.

Et cette nui là, il rêva de Voldemort.

_XXX_

Avril 1963.

**La Forêt était quasiment silencieuse. L'on pouvait à peine entendre un léger sifflement se perdre dans le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Il n'y avait aucun autre animal dans les environs : Tous avaient été effrayés par l'aura dangereuse du Sorcier qui parlait aux serpents. **

**Le Cobra était anormalement long, aussi long que le sorcier était grand à vrai dire, et ses écailles étaient d'une pâle teinte verte. Vert - Comme les yeux d'Anathema. **

**Lord Voldemort observa le serpent, le scrutant attentivement. **« Est-ce que tu comprend que je m'apprête à mettre un morceau de mon âme en toi ? » **Lui demanda-t-il. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas ce que cela voulait dire, après tout, ce n'était qu'un animal, mais il sentait néanmoins qu'il devait lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Si elle devait devenir son animal de compagnie pour le restant de ses jours, il espérait au moins qu'elle aurait de bonne pensées à son égard, même si ce n'était le cas de personne d'autre.**

**De toute façon, l'opinion qu'on pouvait avoir de lui n'avait aucune importance.**

**Pas depuis qu'Anath- NON ! Il ne devait pas penser au garçon. Cela faisait 16 ans maintenant que le jeune homme était mort, bien trop longtemps pour Voldemort dont les pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour de lui. Il avait besoin de se purifier lui-même de ce genre de pensées. Il retrouverait bientôt le monde des sorciers, il serait bientôt de retour en Angleterre et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa seule faiblesse être exposé de façon aussi flagrante. **

**Il était temps de créer un nouvel Horcrux, pensa-t-il. Il s'en était promis sept et celui là serait le dernier. Juste un de plus et il pourrait enfin y déverser toutes ses pensées à propos de yeux verts, de cheveux noirs, de peau pâle, de lèvres douces posées contre les siennes. Tout cela ne serait plus qu'un Horcrux et enfin, Voldemort serait capable d'oublier. **

**Tout le monde méritait le pardon après tout. Au moins de la part de quelques forces supérieures si ce n'était pas de soi-même. **

« J'avais espéré pouvoir me servir de l'épée de Griffondor pour mon dernier Horcrux. Il aurait aimé. Mais tu vas devoir le faire » **siffla-t-il au serpent. Il la connaissait depuis une semaine, il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il parcourait la forêt d'Albanie à la recherche d'un endroit pour cacher un des ses Horcruxs. Nagini, comme il l'avait nommé, était convaincu que créer un Horcrux, que joindre un morceau de son âme, désormais en lambeaux, dans son propre corps était similaire à un « accouplement ». Il posa les yeux sur elle avec un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il lui tendait son bras droit. Elle s'enroula tout autour en utilisant ses anneaux pour se glisser plus haut jusqu'à être entièrement enrouler autour lui. **« Allons-y Nagini, » **lui dit-il** « Allons donc nous accoupler. »

**Ils partirent ensemble à la recherche d'un sacrifice, car pour déchirer son âme, il fallait commettre un acte effroyable : le plus terrible et le plus malveillant des actes. Il fallait tuer. **

**XXX**

**Note de l'Auteur : **

Sinon, gardez bien à l'esprit que Tom n'a encore créé aucun Horcruxes. Son comportement changera donc en fonction des gens aux alentours et du nombre d'Horcruxes crées. De plus, tous les souvenirs canoniques (Certifiés par JKR) que nous avons sont du point de vue de Dumbledore, et nous savons tous à quel point il le détestait. Il n'y a donc pas moyen pour que Tom ait baissé sa garde en présence de l'homme assez longtemps pour que Dumbledore voit qu'il était quand même humain avant de créer ses Horcruxes.

Dites moi, vous avez remarqué, les chapitres sont plus long n'est-ce pas ? Celui là fait presque le double du premier *petit sourire* Merci encore ! Et pour tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de Review… Harry se verra pocké par… la baguette de Voldemort… Nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

**Note de la traductrice :**

Un autre chapitre de New Divide terminé ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est plus long (Je l'ai sentis passé la différence moi ;3). J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre personnellement, on découvre peu à peu à quel point la relation entre Ana et Tom était profonde et forte -et ce n'est qu'un début, croyez moi-. Je trouve vraiment le destin qu'ils ont eu très triste. J'ai la gorge qui se sert en y pensant.

J'espère que cela vous à plus, alors n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit mot, pour l'auteur et la traductrice, parce que (elles le valent bien :D). Non mais mine de rien c'est du travail, et pour l'auteur à écrire, et pour la traductrice, je passe énormément de temps à traduire et ensuite, à tourner les phrases du mieux que je peux.

;3 donc une _story alert _c'est bien. Un _review _c'est encore mieux !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en ont laissé une au chapitre précédent, ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir et ca m'a poussé à vous traduire le prochain au plus vite.

Joyeux Noël à tous ~


	3. Chapitre 3 sur 16

**Note de l'Auteur : **

Et voilà le chapitre suivant. La taille s'est encore allongée… J'espère que cela vous ira.

Pourquoi êtes-vous autant à être fasciné par le nom d'Anathema ? C'est vrai, je doute qu'un parent donnerait vraiment ce nom à ses enfants, enfaite ce n'est même pas un vrai nom. Je l'ai trouvé sur un dictionnaire en ligne ! Son vrai nom est Jason. Son père n'est qu'un bâtard.

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ainsi qu'aux reviewer anonyme : nozillahal, Syana, myfairlady (Pour le physique de Tom en 1997, il est tel que nous le connaissons, en mode très.. serpentesque) et Ano Nym

En esperant n'avoir oublié personne ^^)

**Avertissement **concernant la seconde partie de l'avant dernière scène de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 **-

4 Août 1997.

« Vous croyez qu'ils savent que nous sommes là ? » demanda Hermione. Elle regardait attentivement à travers la fenêtre tout en écartant les rideaux de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur la place qui faisait face au Numéro 12. Deux hommes masqués y avaient transplané un peu plus tôt ce jour là. Il était évident qu'ils étaient tous deux des Mangemorts mais ils ne semblaient pas être très dangereux pour autant. Ils se contentaient la plupart du temps de se tenir debout à gratter le sol à l'aide de leurs pieds ou à se chamailler l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Harry se demanda s'il existait des sorts qui permettaient aux gens de voir _à travers _les choses, comme des édifices. Ce serait similaire à la manière dont Fol-Œil pouvait voir à travers les sorts et les malédictions avec son œil répugnant. Si un tel sort existait, alors peut être qu'en effet les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien entrain de les _observer_. Et peut être était-ce là raison pour laquelle ils ne faisaient que rester dehors tranquillement, aussi calme et si peu menaçant, car à la moindre tentative du trio pour s'échapper, aller chercher de l'aide ou même se battre, ils le sauraient dans l'instant.

« Je ne pense pas. Ils en auraient envoyé d'autre. » Ajouta Hermione. Elle essaya de donner à sa voix un ton calme et convaincu, mais Harry pu voir ses tremblements lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle. « N'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle, et sa voix tremblait sous la peur.

« C'est vrai » acquiesça immédiatement Harry. Il valait mieux qu'il ne partage pas sa théorie avec elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire si les Mangemorts pouvaient les voir ? Harry aussi le pouvait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils veulent ? » demanda Ron. Il était étendu à travers le divan, et rallumait et éteignait sans cesse son Eteignoir. «Tssssk » soupira bruyamment Hermione alors que la lumière s'éteignait une nouvelle fois, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et se rallumait aussitôt pour l'éclairer.

« Veux-tu arrêter ça ? » siffla-t-elle. « Et je pense que ce qu'ils veulent est évident Ronald. » le réprimanda-t-elle. Ron se redressa, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, et foudroya ses pieds du regard. « Ils veulent nous capturer et nous tuer, pas de doute. »

Elle s'éloigna enfin de la fenêtre. Le livre de contes pour enfants que Dumbledore lui avait légué dans son testament avait été laissé ouvert et trainait sur un coin de la table. Elle le ramassa alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et s'assis aux côtés de Ron. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Et au lieu de formuler ce qui était évident, Hermione ne fit que secouer la tête silencieusement avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Harry les regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serra à cette vue. Il pensa un instant que c'était dû au fait que Ginny lui manquait, mais, quand il essaya de l'imaginer, avec lui, serrer contre lui, la douleur ne s'envola pas. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, à la manière dont Anathema s'était blottit tout contre Tom, assis sur ses genoux à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux étudiants à Poudlard. Et se souvenir de la manière avec laquelle Tom avait serré Ana contre lui, un peu comme le faisait Ron avec Hermione, fit naitre un sourire involontaire sur son visage. Harry pouvait encore se souvenir du sentiment de sécurité et de confort qu'il avait ressentis alors qu'il était assis sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne devrait même pas être entrain de penser à Voldemort !

Ses yeux s'égarèrent de nouveau sur les deux hommes masqués dehors. Il se traina jusqu'au siège devant la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Harry posa son front contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne cessait de se demander combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'ils ne repartent. Combien de temps encore seraient-ils à l'abri dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre sans craindre de se faire capturer pendant leur sommeil ?

Peut être devraient-ils simplement abandonner ? Mais il n'était pas un lâche et il n'était pas stupide. Abandonner signifiait mourir. Et si Harry mourrait, il condamnait le reste de la communauté Magique avec lui.

Alors il supposait qu'il pouvait encore se battre. Combattre aussi longtemps qu'il en était capable, avant qu'il ne perde, ou bien qu'il ne gagne. Mais il ne serait pas faible ou vulnérable ou même encore inutile. Il ne laisserait pas les Dursley avoir raison à son propos.

Harry se releva, et sans même accorder un regard à l'un de ses amis, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la porte du salon. Il était déjà sur le porche lorsqu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le porche était toujours sous le charme de Fidelitas, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient donc pas encore le voir. Mais s'il utilisait la magie, s'il leur jetait un sort, alors ils n'auraient plus aucun doute sur sa présence.

C'était si tentant. Juste deux petits sorts et les deux hommes seraient morts. Ils ne seraient alors plus une menace, ni pour Harry, ni pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas tué Rowle et Dolohov lorsqu'ils les avaient attaqué au café de Tottenham Court Road, mais c'était différent, ils étaient alors dans un endroit publique, un territoire neutre. Ici, c'était la maison de Sirius ! Sa maison à lui désormais. De quel droit se permettaient-ils de débarquer chez lui et de le faire se sentir menacé ?

La main d'Hermione se referma autour de son poignet. Et lorsqu'Harry essaya de lever sa main, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son visage était sombre, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une mince ligne serrée. Ron se tenait derrière eux en retrait et les regardant tous les deux avec méfiance.

« Rentre à l'intérieur. » Lui ordonna-t-elle. Sa voix était autoritaire et calme. Et Harry trouva qu'il était difficile de ne pas lui obéir. Elle avait les même intonations que celle de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait fait promettre de l'empoisonner. « S'il te plait, rentre à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Harry la suivit. Elle referma brutalement la porte et la verrouilla derrière eux sans que les Mangemorts ne s'en rendent compte.

Le portrait de Madame Black commença à hurler, criant et maudissant les Sang de bourbe et les traitres. Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent d'aller la faire taire mais Harry lui ne fit que la regarder avec détachement tout en se laissant tomber au sol avec précaution.

« **Taisez-vous**. » Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Le choque d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur Noir parler Fourchelangue fut suffisant pour la faire taire. Les yeux plissés, Walburga observa Harry et, pour une fois, elle tenu sa langue. Elle observa ses traits, la fatigue peinte sur son visage et les valises sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses, et Harry y passa sa langue avec nervosité alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder. Les cheveux étaient de la même couleur, mais ce fut surtout ses yeux qui attirèrent l'attention de Walburga.

« Vous avez ses yeux. » Chuchota t-elle. Elle avait été l'ainé du garçon, de deux ans, et celui-ci était mort avant qu'elle ne se marrie à son frère. Grimmauld Place avait été sien et ce bien avant que l'endroit ne fut à elle. Walburga se souvenait de lui à Poudlard, et du portrait que son propre frère, Cygnus, avait fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son amant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de confondre, ils avaient bien trop de similitudes. Comment ce faisait-il que personne d'autre ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Elle se le demandait bien. Mais elle supposait que toutes les personnes l'ayant connu étaient déjà mortes. « Cette teinte de vert si particulière. Les yeux d'Anathema étaient de la même couleur ».

Harry, qui avait détourné les yeux sous son regard, releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle mentionna le nom de l'amant de Voldemort. « Que savez-vous sur lui ? » Ses doigts se pressèrent le long de son corps, et il se sentit étrangement protecteur envers cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Si elle osait dire quoi que soit d'insultant sur lui -

« Il fut regretté par beaucoup » fut tout ce que Walburga ajouta. Harry l'interrogea encore, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Elle se souvenait encore des bleus sur le corps de celui qui était alors son fiancé; des entailles qui parsemaient le corps de son frère, de l'autodafé qu'on avait fait des portraits. Elle se souvenait de la colère du Lord et de la peur qu'avaient ressentie ses fidèles pour leur vie la nuit où le corps d'Anathema avait été découvert. Tout comme pour son bien aimé Regulus, personne n'avait jamais su comment Anathema était mort ou même qui l'avait tué. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans une rage noire. Elle se souvenait des années qui avaient suivies. Lord Voldemort avait tout simplement disparu, ne revenant que dix ans plus tard, toujours incapable de prononcer le nom de son amant. Il avait alors disparu de nouveau, mais plus longtemps cette fois ci. Et lorsqu'il était revenu avec Nagini, que ce soit la culpabilité, la colère ou la peine qui l'avait hanté, ça n'avait alors plus été un problème.

Lorsqu'il était revenu cette fois là, la guerre l'avait suivi dans son sillage.

« Refermez mes rideaux mon garçon. » Lui demanda Walburga tout bas. Elle ne trouva plus la force d'hurler sur le garçon face à elle. Il lui rappelait tant Anathema maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle ricana doucement alors qu'Harry se penchait en avant pour tirer les rideaux. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa cicatrice, cachée derrière sa frange, elle sourit.

Même après toutes ces années, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait à ne penser à rien d'autre. « - Mais vous. » Fut la seule chose qu'Harry pu entendre. Le rideau se ferma et étouffa ses derniers mots et il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de réveiller encore le tableau dont les cris lui causeraient certainement un mal de tête. Sa curiosité n'allait pas jusqu'à là.

« Harry ? » L'interrogea Ron derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mon vieux » mentit Harry, prenant soin de ne pas regarder vers Hermione. Elle aurait tout de suite deviné qu'il mentait et n'aurait eu aucun problème à lui en faire la remarque, même en face de Ron. Il n'était pas surpris que la mère de Sirius ait connu Anathema. Ils avaient dû être ensemble à Poudlard. Ils étaient même sans doute lié l'un à l'autre, comme la majorité des Sang Pure l'étaient. Mais il ne connaissait ni le sujet, ni le pourquoi de tous ces rêves, et il n'avait pas le temps de commencer à en chercher la raison maintenant. Ca viendrait à lui naturellement. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent ou commencent à croire qu'il devenait fous ou d'autre trucs comme ca. Il valait mieux qu'il garde tout ca pour lui. « Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? »

Il ne laissa pas à Ron la chance de lui répondre. Il retourna dans le salon, attrapa le jeu d'échec qu'on avait rangé dans un placard et commença à installer les pièces.

_XXX_

Remus arriva un peu plus tard ce jour là. Lorsque les plaisanteries furent mises de côtés, l'homme savait à peu près tout mais exigea de savoir où Harry avait l'intention de partir.

« Je ne m'en vais pas Remus ! » Lui cria Harry. « Je ne suis juste pas en mesure de retourner à Poudlard. »

« Tu dois revenir. » coupa sèchement le Loup Garou. « Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir tout seul. »

Harry passa une main fatiguée devant ses yeux. « Ecoute Remus, Je comprend, je t'assure. Tu es inquiet, je suis l'enfant et toi l'adulte. Mais Dumbledore avait confiance en moi pour faire cette chose. Et il voulait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Alors je vais le faire. Je ne serais pas en sécurité à Poudlard, pas avec Voldemort au pouvoir. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit de sûr pour moi tant qu'il est dehors, et tu dois comprendre ça. Si je retourne à Poudlard, il ne fera que me suivre. Tu ne peux pas me demander de mettre tout le monde en danger comme ça. »

Remus eu un soupir fatigué, ses cheveux blond cendrés tombèrent devant ses yeux. « Oh Harry, laisse moi au moins t'accompagner, je pourrais vous aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » lâcha Harry, les poings serrés le long du corps.

« Tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir gamin. » rétorqua Remus tout bas. « Surtout maintenant. Nous avons besoin de rester tous ensemble, de nous battre les un avec les autres et non pas les uns contre les autres. C'est-ce qui fait de nous des Griffondors et tout ça, pas vrai ? » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

La colère ravagea soudain Harry. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, et fut incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passa après. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était furieux, et que c'était le commentaire de Remus qui avait tout déclenché. Sa cicatrice le brula pendant une seconde et alors, sans aucun avertissement, tous les miroirs de la pièce explosèrent. Des éclats de verre fusèrent un peu partout. Harry et Remus se penchèrent en avant, se protégeant le visage à l'aide de leurs bras et de leur magie.

« Je n'accepte pas de _Gryffondors _dans mes rangs ! » Harry cracha ce mot, ses lèvres retroussées sous le dégoût puis ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement. Que venait-il juste de dire ? _Il _était un Griffondor. « Uh… » Murmura-t-il, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce et instinctivement, Harry releva de nouveau son bras pour protéger son visage. Mais rien d'autre n'explosa. A la place, Kreature se tenait au milieu de la pièce, ses pieds nus écrasant les morceaux de verre brisés alors qu'il sautillait sur place tout excité.

« Kreature est revenu avec ce bandit de Mudungus Fletcher, Maitre. » Croassa l'elfe. Le corps de Dung Fletcher qui était passé inaperçu jusque là était au sol, aux pieds de Kreature. Il était vautré par terre, et quelques une de ses blessures superficielles causées par les morceaux de verres sous lui saignaient lentement.

« Tu as très bien fait Kreature. » dit-il à son elfe. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Remus avant qu'il ne tourne complètement le dos à l'homme. Il tenait à Remus, honnêtement, il y tenait, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas le temps de s'occuper du Loup Garou. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se marier : Ne devrait-il pas être chez lui, à protéger sa femme ? Tonks avait plus besoin de Remus Lupin que lui n'en n'aurait jamais besoin.

Sa baguette se leva sur le visage de Mudungus.

Un petit sourire narquois fit son chemin jusqu'au visage du garçon et Dung pâlit considérablement, rampant pour s'éloigner du sorcier. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Remus mais le Loup Garou ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider. Harry fit un pas en avant, une partie de lui savourant presque la peur qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de Dung, alors que l'autre était horrifié de sentir la tête lui tourner devant cette démonstration de pouvoir.

« Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. »

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée Harry. » Murmura Remus. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il fut choqué quand Harry recula à son touché.

« Je pense que si » Lui répondit-il froidement. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et détourna les yeux. « Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. » Sa main désigna Dung à nouveau.

Harry attendit d'entendre Remus claquer la porte derrière lui avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Et lorsque le menacer et élever la voix sur lui ne furent plus suffisant pour récolter les informations qu'il voulait, Harry dû faire appel à d'autre recours et essaya quelque uns des sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient inexplicablement.

« Débarrasse-toi de lui » Ordonna Harry une fois qu'il eu appris ce qu'il désirait.

La brume rouge qui avait pris possession de lui lorsque Remus avait demandé à joindre le groupe se dissipa soudainement. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elles étaient tâchées de sang. Le sang d'un autre. Il avait d'abord essayé de tuer son once, puis il s'était imaginer tuer ces deux Mangemorts, et il avait crié sur Remus et maintenant - maintenant il avait recourt à la torture.

« C'était un mal nécessaire » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Peut être que s'il arrivait à se convaincre que Dumbledore aurait pensé comme lui, qu'il aurait encouragé Harry à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver le Médaillon, alors peut être qu'il ne sentirait plus aussi malade ? Ca ne marcha pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et, à la seconde où Harry vit la tête d'Hermione dépassé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte - ses yeux grand ouverts, terrifiée et incrédule d'avoir entendu les hurlements de Mudungus - Il se jeta au sol pour vomir. D'horribles sons bruyants s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il vidait son estomac de tout ce qu'il contenait. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il s'assit sur ses talons et se retourna pour voir son amie.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Hermione vint pour le réconforter, Harry la repoussa. Il ne méritait aucune sympathie.

« Je sais où il est. Mettons nous au travail. »

Le lendemain ils commencèrent à surveiller l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il était enfaite plutôt satisfait de savoir que le Médaillons était entre les mains de Dolores Ombrage. Il allait adorer le lui prendre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il écouta Hermione et Ron chuchoter frénétiquement derrière lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

Vraiment, il allait adorer.

_XXX_

_Mars 1945._

_C'était la dernière année que Tom passait à Poudlard. _

_Il était totalement près à rejoindre le monde réel. On lui avait offert une place au sein du Ministère de la Magie, Une place très haut placé, et ce, bien plus que n'importe quel Sang Mêlé n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Surtout en sortant tout juste de Poudlard. Mais il supposait que c'était la meilleure façon de prouver qu'il était bien meilleur que n'importe qui. _

_Enfin… presque._

_Il tourna la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleu marine se radoucissant à la moue irritée présente sur le visage de son amant._

_Anathema n'était encore qu'en sixième année et l'idée d'être abandonné pendant neuf mois par Tom ne lui faisait pas grande impression. Il avait presque refusé de venir à la réunion qui avait lieu cette nuit mais Tom avait heureusement réussis à lui faire changer d'avis._

_Tom haussa un sourcil et Ana lui sourit doucement, oubliant momentanément qu'il était sensé être contrarié car Tom avait refusé de redoubler sa septième année juste pour lui. Il se rapprocha du plus vieux. Tom était assis, le dos bien droit, dans un fauteuil à bras au coin du feu. Le reste de ses fidèles au sein de Poudlard avaient pris place à travers la pièce, debout ou assis à même le sol. Anathema s'arrêta derrière le fauteuil et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Tom._

_« Il ne peut pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce que nous laissions un Gryffondor rejoindre notre club ? »_

_Tom regarda par dessus son épaule, rencontrant facilement le regard d'Ana. Il sourit de façon rassurante. Il était assez bon à ca, rassurer les gens, leur dire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais pas une fois il n'avait mentit à Ana. Ana n'était pas comme tout le monde. Spécial. Il était différent et spécial, tout autant que Tom l'avait toujours été. Ils étaient l'égal l'un de l'autre, avaient dû tous les deux devenir plus fort, venaient tous les deux de milieux similaires : Ils étaient tous deux des Sang-Mêlés se faisant passé pour des Sang-Purs. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir personne plus parfaite pour Tom Riddle que ce garçon aux yeux verts. _

_« Notre club ? » le taquina Tom._

_« Oui. J'ai pas mal aidé dans ce projet qui est tiens, même si tu ne te l'avoueras jamais. Tu n'aurais jamais été aussi loin sans moi ! » Anathema fixa son partenaire toujours assis, les yeux plissés, et Tom pensa qu'il était magnifique lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. _

_« Oh » Dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Mais j'ai le soutient de ton père et de ta sœur. » Il marqua une pause, permettant à Anathema de laisser échapper un sifflement méprisant à la mention d'Arcturus et de Lucretia. « Pour quelles raisons aurais-je besoin de toi ? »_

_« Ces idiots consanguins ? » se moqua le jeune homme en relevant le menton. Il eu soudainement un sourire narquois et lui dit « Sans moi Tom, tu serais pratiquement mort de frustration sexuelle. » Anathema baissa la voix et se pencha aussi près qu'il pouvait du visage de Tom, soufflant dans son oreille. « Mais si tu veux me voir partir, je partirais. »_

_« Tu ne le feras pas. » Rétorqua Tom en serrant les dents. Sa main se serra autour du poignet d'Anathema et il tira durement le garçon vers avant. Anathema chuta et atterrit sur le sol, gémissant lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol en béton au pied de Tom._

_Anathema ignora les regards posés sur eux. Leur relation n'était pas un enchevêtrement typique de romantisme. Comme certains aimaient le souligner, il était, sexuellement parlant, le dominé ou la « fille » dans leur relation. Malgré tout, Ana aimait à penser que même si financièrement son influence dépassait celle de Tom, ils étaient égaux, au moins politiquement. S'ils s'apprêtaient à dominer le monde Sorcier, Anathema exigeait qu'ils le fassent ensemble, comme une équipe. _

_Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si de temps en temps, Tom aimait voir son amant à ses pieds ? Tom était un bâtard un peu bizarre comme ça. Il prenait son pied à regarder les gens trembler de peur et se prosterner devant lui. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'Ana le faisait que cela voulait dire que Tom l'aimait moins. _

_Anathema avait l'habitude de sentir le regard des autres poser sur eux. Tom et lui se rendaient rarement dans un endroit magique ensemble, mais lorsque cela arrivait, la plupart trouvaient l'attitude possessive et menaçante de Tom étrange. Alors on les regardait beaucoup, et on lui jetait des regards pleins de pitié, comme s'il était pris au piège dans une sorte de mariage où il subissait la violence de son mari. Et à chaque fois qu'un des deux amants croisaient leurs regards, ils baissaient la tête et s'empressaient de s'en aller._

_« Et ne t'inquiètes pas » Lui dit doucement Tom, distrayant l'attention de tout le monde de la vue de son amant agenouillé. « Je n'accepterai jamais de Gryffondors dans mes rangs. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici. » __**1**_

_« Mais mon Seigneur ! » L'homme qui avait avancé l'idée protesta. « Charlus Potter est un des plus puissant Sang Pure. Lui et Lucretia sont bons amis, et il sera lié dans moins de deux ans à la famille Black grâce à son mariage. » __**2**_

_« Il n'est pas cependant pas un Black non ? » Ricana quelqu'un. « Il est de notoriété publique que la famille Potter appartient à la Lumière. Comme son frère d'ailleurs, Uh. »_

_« Charlus n'est pas comme Harold. D'ailleurs, Charlus est d'accord avec l'idée d'apprendre des sorts de magie Noire pour mieux s'en protéger. » _

_« Mais pas pour l'utiliser, je paris » Ricana Antariah Dolohov, son visage se tordant horriblement. « Et être l'ami de Lucrecia ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Cette sorcière aigrie. » Anathema eu un petit sourire satisfait au commentaire. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de sa demi-sœur non plus. _

_« Il est déjà Auror mon seigneur. » Ajouta l'homme. « Il pourrait nous être utile » Tom baissa les yeux sur Ana qui fronça les sourcils en retour. Anathema n'aimait pas Charlus Potter, et Tom savait pertinemment que son refus était plus dû au fait que Charlus Potter était celui qu'il était plutôt qu'au fait qu'il est un jour été à Griffondor. _

_C'est avec acharnement que Potter avait toujours essayé d'aider Lucretia à garder son frère dans le rang. Anathema les méprisait tous les deux. Le seul membre de sa famille auquel il tenait était Orion, mais étant le plus jeune, Orion n'était pas d'une très grande utilité pour défendre Ana contre son père. _

_« Je n'accepte pas de Gryffondor dans mes rangs » Répéta Voldemort, son ton froid était sans appel et son visage vide de toute expression les fixa un à un alors qu'il arpentait la foule, attendait de voir si quelqu'un protesterait. Pas un n'en n'eu l'idée. « Très bien. Ceux qui ont été approuvés pourront se rendre dans la forêt dans une semaine. Ceux qui ont recommandé ces nouveaux arrivants seront aussi tenus d'être présents à la prochaine réunion de marquage la semaine prochaine. Je créerai des porteloins et je les distribuerai. Aucunes autres personnes mis à part celles que j'ai approuvé ne devront être présent, ai-je été assez clair ? Vous pouvez partir. »_

_Quelque uns s'attardèrent dans la pièce, peut être dans l'espoir de voir si Tom et Anathema partiraient aussi pour qu'ils puissent leurs piquer le confortable fauteuil au coin du feu, ou peut être pour voir ce que faisaient Ana et Tom une fois qu'on les laissait en tous les deux._

_Ils restèrent tout deux là où ils étaient. Tom dans son fauteuil et Anathema agenouillé à ses pieds. Lorsque tout le monde eut finalement quitté la salle commune ou eu rejoint les dortoirs, Tom agita sa baguette pour verrouiller la pièce. Plus personne ne serait autorisé à y entrer jusqu'à ce que Tom Riddle n'en n'ait l'envie. _

_« Tom » Murmura Anathema alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. « Quand tu marqueras les autres, est-ce que je serais là ? »_

_Une main se saisit de son menton pour le lui relever. Tom se pencha et lui offrit un petit léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Bien sûr que tu seras là, pourquoi poses tu cette question ? »_

_« Lorsque tu les marqueras, est-ce que tu me marqueras aussi ? » Ana releva la manche de sa robe, exposant la peau pâle de son avant bras gauche. Les doigts de sa main droite coururent paresseusement le long de la peau, de haut en bas._

_« Pourquoi Ana ? » Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent sous la confusion et il regarda prudemment le garçon,. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Durant toutes leurs discussions sur les Mangemorts, les Horcruxes et la révolution, ils n'avaient jamais parlé une seule fois du fait qu'Anathema serait marqué comme les autres._

_La pensée de marquer d'autres humains comme étant « sien » le charmait particulièrement. En faite Tom se sentait grisé sous l'excitation à l'idée même de détenir autant d'individu totalement dévoué à sa personne de leurs propres volontés (Alors même que son visage ne reflétait généralement jamais ses émotions). La pensée de marqué Ana, son Ana, lui faisait plus l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sentimental, il ne traitait même pas les autres correctement. Mais Anathema était fait pour lui. Et Tom respectait cela, pour dire la vérité il s'en délectait : qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse et puissante n'appartienne seulement qu'à lui, et ne veuille n'appartenir qu'à lui. Mais peut être y avait-il un meilleur moyen pour montrer au monde qu'Anathema lui appartenait ?_

_Ses yeux s'égarèrent brièvement sur l'annulaire de la main gauche d'Ana. Il leva rapidement les yeux pour rencontrer de grands yeux verts écarquillés. _

_« Je veux t'appartenir. » Lui murmura Ana. Il se releva avec souplesse et grimpa sur les genoux de Tom. Tom retomba contre le dossier de la chaise, ses mains saisissant la taille d'Anathema pour le stabiliser alors qu'il vacillait en avant. « Je souhaite te servir, de toutes les manières imaginables. » Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux et Tom poussa un soupir en réponse._

_« Et tu m'appartiens. Tu m'appartiendras toujours. » Il le regarda avec concupiscence, ses yeux bleus marines brillaient avec convoitise alors que son regard voyageait sur le visage d'Ana. « Et je souhaite également te voir me servir ». Ana pouffa doucement et Tom se sentit étrangement fier d'avoir redonné un peu le sourire à son amant. _

_« Mais je ne te marquerai pas. Tu es la chose s'approchant le plus d'un égal que je puisse jamais trouver Ana. Tu es fais pour me compléter. Pour m'aider à atteindre mes objectifs que nous voulons tous les deux voir s'orner de succès. Mon Ana. » Son pousse caressa tendrement la joue du garçon. « Tu es mieux qu'eux. Ils ne sont rien comparer à toi. Tu n'auras jamais besoin de te prosterner devant moi. Je ne te marquerai pas, à la place tu te tiendras à mes côtés, fier et fort, et ensemble nous inaugurerons une nouvelle ère. Et je prendrais toujours soin de toi, je te le jure. »_

_Anathema lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Son visage entier en fut éclairé et Tom ne l'en trouva que plus beau. _

_« Je t'aime aussi Tom. » Lui chuchota-t-il. _

_La mâchoire de Tom se contracta et son visage se ferma. Ana savait combien Tom détestait qu'il le lui dise, combien Tom ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ces mots alors même qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Tom était tout autant amoureux que lui. Habituellement Tom aimait entendre Anathema chuchoter, gémir ou haleter ces mots. Il y avait des périodes cependant, où il se sentait exceptionnellement sentimental lorsqu'il entendait ces mots, et alors il les détestait, parce qu'il avait l'impression de décevoir Ana en ne les lui disant pas._

_« Devrais-je te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? » Continua Anathema, cherchant à distraire Tom de son irritation grandissante envers lui-même. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, mais malgré la résistance de Tom, cela ne découragea pas Ana. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux noir, ses lèvres s'écartèrent un peu alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur les genoux de Tom dans l'espoir de presser avec perfection leurs aines ensemble. Tom poussa ses hanches en avant alors qu'Ana se pressait contre lui, se frottant à travers leurs vêtements. « Alors ? » il expira, haletant alors qu'il terminait leur baisé. _

_La main de Tom le ramena jusqu'à lui pour en commencer un autre. Cette fois là ce fut Tom qui domina le baisé, forçant Ana a pencher la tête en arrière tandis que Tom pillait sa bouche, le goutant, l'explorant avec sa langue et mordillant les douces lèvres roses._

_« Oh oui » Siffla le plus âgé, « Sers-moi. De la manière que je désire le plus » Il se lécha les lèvres, offrant un petit sourire narquois à Anathema qui rougit brusquement._

_Sans prévenir, Les mains de Tom se serrèrent étroitement autour de la taille du plus jeune et il se leva de la chaise. Il porta un moment Ana avant de se baisser pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol, y allongeant Ana. Il rampa sur le garçon, gardant son regard fixé sur lui._

_Un sort murmuré et un instant plus tard ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus. « TOM ! » siffla Ana, « Nous sommes au milieu de la salle commune ! » protesta-t-il en arquant son dos alors que Tom le préparait sans baguette. _

_Tom entremêla ses doigts dans ceux d'Anathema, coinçant ses bras au dessus de la tête du garçon. « Enroule tes jambes autour de moi Ana. »_

_Le garçon le foudroya du regard, les yeux plissés. « Quelqu'un va nous voir ! »_

_« Personne ne nous verra » Lui assura Tom. « Et s'il y a quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour jeter un coup d'œil, il méritera une punition. » Il sourit largement, découvrant ses dents._

_« Dans ce cas, quelqu'un est entrain de nous regarder ! » Anathema tourna la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de remarquer l'hypothétique présence de quelqu'un qui pourrait être entrain de les espionner. La bouche de Tom descendit le long de son cou, suçant durement la peau blanche et Ana rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement. _

_« Quelle pudeur. » Taquina Tom alors qu'il libérait une de ses mains. Il souleva une des cuisses d'Ana, la plaçant autour de sa propre taille et la seconde jambe suivit automatiquement l'autre. « Je vais devoir t'en guérir. »_

_Avant qu'Anathema puisse répondre, Tom balança ses hanches en avant. Ana laissa échapper un halètement en sentant la tête du sexe de Tom poussé contre son intimité. Dans une dernière poussée Tom le pénétra, et Ana sentit son souffle le quitter sous la brulure de se sentir si soudainement plein. De sa main libre il attrapa les cheveux de Tom et l'obligea à pencher la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, brutalement. _

_Ses sens semblaient démultipliés. Ana pouvait à peine penser, les sons semblaient amplifiés, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles devint plus fort à chaque coup de reins de Tom. Il gardait les yeux fermés, des lumières vives explosèrent derrières ses paupières au moment où Tom trouva enfin sa prostate. Le temps sembla se troubler alors qu'ils restaient ainsi unis, tous les deux. Après ce qui aurait pu être des heures mais qui n'était probablement que quelques minutes, Anathema les bascula de façon à être désormais au dessus. Tom était allongé sous lui, les genoux pliés. Ana s'appuya dessus, se balançant d'avant en arrière les mains posées contre la poitrine de Tom. Il balança ses hanches en avant, les soulevant légèrement tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le torse de Tom, l'effleurant, et accorda une attention toute particulière aux mamelons de l'homme._

_Tom serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Pour se distraire il attrapa le bras gauche d'Anathema et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Il embrassa le creux du coude, fit courir sa langue sur le long de l'avant bras où la Marque des Ténèbres serait généralement. _

_« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te marque Ana ? » siffla-t-il en Fourcehelangue. Il embrassait toujours son bras pendant qu'Ana le chevauchait. _

_Ne comprenant pas ce que Tom lui disait, Ana rejeta simplement sa tête en arrière et gémit « Oh merlin Tom oui. »_

_Avec un large sourire laissant de nouveau voir ses dents, Tom mordit, juste en dessous de l'endroit où le coude se pliait, et il put gouter au sang qui jaillissait de la blessure et coulait contre sa langue. Il suça la blessure, laissant un bleu tout autour de la morsure. Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur serpenter dans ses veines, Anathema laissa échapper un cri rauque avant d'atteindre son orgasme. Puis une pause. Et soudainement il vint, sur sa poitrine et celle de Tom, serrant très fort les épaules de l'autre garçon alors que Tom se cambrait une dernière fois en lui avant de se libérer. _

_XXX_

12 Aout 1997.

Le picotement dans son aine se répandit le long de ses cuisses et à travers son ventre. Harry gémit, se débâtant aveuglément dans son lit alors que sa tête s'agitait d'un côté à l'autre. Ses poings se serrèrent autour des draps et ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'il s'arquait dans son lit en criant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Harry était rouge et essoufflé, et il se sentait si incroyablement détendu, presque mou, alors qu'il retombait sur le matelas en laissant échapper un soupir. Son bras lui faisait mal et il pressa deux fois sa main dessus pour se distraire de la douleur. Harry se releva dans son lit et observa la blessure sur son avant bras gauche dans un froncement de sourcils. Sa poitrine continuait de s'élever et de s'abaisser avec rapidité alors qu'il se remettait doucement de son orgasme et il pouvait sentir le liquide poisseux qui l'accompagnait collé contre sont bas ventre.

De quoi avait-il rêvé ? Il essaya de s'en souvenir mais tout ce qui lui revint en mémoire fut la sensation de quelqu'un caressant tous son corps, l'embrassant, le mordant. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux au souvenir du mot « Anathema » que son amant le temps d'un rêve avait répété tel un mantra au moment où il avait jouit en lui avec force et Harry poussa un gémissement horrifié.

Il venait tout juste de rêver de Voldemort. De sexe… avec Voldemort.

Peut être qu'il n'avait pas jouit ? Peut être qu'il s'était juste uriner dessus sous le dégout ? Il fouilla dans son pantalon de pyjama et y pressa sa main. Il la retira ensuite et la tendit vers la lumière pour examiner la substance blanche et poisseuse qui imprégnait le bout de ses doigts.

Nan. Définitivement éjaculé.

Harry pesta rageusement, les poings serrés le long du corps. Il repoussa ses draps, les fixant avec dégouts comme s'ils étaient d'une quelconque manière responsable de son rêve érotique. Il avait déjà rêvé de Voldemort et d'Anathema avant, les avaient déjà vu faire _ça, _mais il n'avait jamais réagit aussi violement. Et il ne s'était jamais réveillé blessé non plus.

Ses doigts retracèrent doucement les contours de bleu violacé sur son avant bras gauche. C'était un large cercle, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mordu profondément la peau, et Harry savait que c'était l'endroit exact où Voldemort avait mordu Anathema autrefois. Il avait bel et bien marqué son amant après tout.

Il m'aura marqué deux fois, pensa Harry, sa main pressée contre sa cicatrice lancinante.

**XXX**

**Note de l'Auteur : **

**1** - Evidement, ça a été dit bien avant que Peter Pettigrew fut né. Voldemort a changé d'avis depuis.

**2** - Charlus Potter pourrait être le frère du grand père d'Harry selon le Lexicon d'HP. Il s'est marié à Dorea Black (La tante de Walburga).

Comme toujours, ce fut un plaisir. Merci de me lire.

**Note de la Traductrice :**

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à traduire correctement ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, ça me frustre un peu mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux pour l'instant. (Je l'udapterai peut être plus tard quand la honte me submergera quand je le relirai)

Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre en fin d'aprèm' puis finalement… mon réseau a boudé, à ma plus grande frustration.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^ On voit peu à peu Ana refaire surface en Harry.

:D et donc j'ai très envie d'avoir vos avis ~


	4. Chapitre 4 sur 16

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre ! **_J'espère que l'histoire vous plait jusqu'ici. Les parties de dialogue que vous reconnaissez viennent de HP : DH.

**Chapitre 4**

2 Septembre 1997.

Harry trouva qu'il était un peu désorientant d'avoir atteint la taille d'un mètre quatre-vingt aussi soudainement. C'était étrange, d'être plus grand que ses amis pour une fois, et de ne pas avoir à lever constamment la tête pour les regarder. Les seules occasions où Harry pouvait se considérer comme un peu près grand étaient lorsqu'il rêvait qu'il était Anathema_. _L'autre garçon n'était peut-être pas aussi grand que l'avait été Riddle, mais il dépassait nettement Harry.

Alfred Runcorn était plus grand qu'Harry, beaucoup plus grand, alors, lorsque Ron lui parla, Harry leva automatiquement les yeux au lieu de les baisser. Le sorcier dont Ron s'était servis pour le poly nectar était plus petit que Ron, même chose pour le déguisement d'Hermione. Harry sentit un bref sentiment d'allégresse le traverser à la pensée d'être enfin le plus grand du groupe. Mais l'instant fut vite assombris par le soupçon grandissant d'avoir pris l'apparence d'un Mangemort sur toutes les personnes possible.

Il balaya le Ministère du regard tandis qu'Hermione les entrainait vers l'avant. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. De petites choses avaient été rajouté, et c'était là les seuls changements majeurs du Ministère. Les bannières accrochées autrefois au plafond et arborant la tête de Fudge avaient été retiré. Rien d'autre n'était venu les remplacer et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer à ce à quoi l'endroit ressemblerait avec une bannière où flotterait un grand « V » pendant au plafond. Peut être y aurait-il pu y avoir un « A » accroché là haut aussi ? Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il renifla et se demanda si cette pensée pouvait être considérer comme celle d'un partisan de Voldemort ?

La vielle statue et la fontaine avaient été détruite à la fin de sa cinquième année, lorsque Dumbledore et Voldemort s'était battu l'un contre l'autre au Ministère de la Magie. Une nouvelle statue avait pris sa place. Harry n'était jamais été vraiment fan de l'ancienne statue. Elle lui avait toujours semblé si malveillante, comme si le Centaure attendait juste le bon moment pour broyer la tête de l'elfe de maison ou pour attaquer à son ami sorcier. Ou peut être étais ce l'inverse ?

Cette nouvelle statue semblait plus belle. Elle était faites de pierres noires, et elle regardait de haut, impérieusement, les travailleurs du Ministère qui allaient et venaient dans les cheminées de l'Atrium. Au pied de la statue, on avait gravé des lettres de quatre pieds de haut où étaient inscris les mots : « La Magie est Puissante ». Il y avait deux trônes : Un Sorcier et une Sorcière assis sur chacun d'eux. Les deux souriaient largement, presque gentiment, et cela semblait être en tel décalage avec le lieu qu'il était impossible que cela ait été pensé par Voldemort. Harry s'était presque attendu à voir une sorte d'hommage totalitaire envers lui-même, comme une statue de Voldemort, un bras levé et un sourire méprisant accroché à sa bouche sans lèvres.

A vrai dire, Harry aimait cette statue.

A ses côtés, Hermione eut un petit cri horrifié. « Des Moldus. » Dit-elle tout en pointant le bas de la statue, « à leur juste place. Allons y. » Elle essaya de les pousser en avant. Autour d'eux, une poignée de sorciers se tenaient un peu partout, sortant du flot continu des cheminées et se mélangeant brièvement les un aux autres. Quelque uns vinrent à la rencontre de Reg Cattermole (qui était enfaite Ron Weasley) mais lorsqu'ils remarquèrent Harry, pas un n'osa s'approcher d'avantage.

Harry ne laissa pas Hermione l'entrainer autre part. A la place, il marcha plus près de la statue, une main tendu légèrement comme s'il désirait la toucher, mais, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le droit.

Il s'en souvenait. Il en avait rêvé. De voldemort et de lui même - non, de Voldemort et d'Ana, pas de lui - parlant devant la cheminé d'une chambre d'hôtel, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre une quelconque ville Moldue, et qu'il écoutait Voldemort lui promettre qu'un jour, il remettrait les Moldus à leur place. Anathema avait été totalement d'accord avec lui, et lui avait promis de l'aider à atteindre ses buts, à renverser le Ministère et détruire les Moldus. Et Voldemort avait sourit - largement et honnêtement - en réponse.

Les deux statues magiques n'étaient pas réellement assises sur des trônes comme Harry l'avait tout d'abord pensé. En réalité, elles étaient assises sur des amonts et des amonts de cadavres. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, tous entassés les un sur les autres pour soutenir le poids du sorcier et de la sorcière : Leurs visages déformés par une souffrance qu'ils semblaient encore éprouver.

Une image du Jugement Dernier qu'il avait vu dans un livre d'Art traversa rapidement ses pensées. Il pensa à la manière dont ces Hommes en Enfer avaient parut crier et supplier pour l'éternité, alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas réels, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été réel, et n'avaient été que l'immortalisation du cauchemar d'un homme. Cette statue était un peu comme cela. Harry savait que ces Moldus n'étaient pas réel, il savait qu'ils n'étaient que des sculptures dans un bloque de pierre, mais pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'il pouvait entendre leurs cris.

Il serra les dents, pas même surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi dérangé par la scène qu'Hermione semblait l'être. C'était quelque chose d'horrible à exhiber au sein même du ministère. Mais Voldemort avait gagné - A quoi s'attendaient-ils ?

Il permis finalement à Hermione de le trainer au loin, ignorant les halètements choqués qu'il entendait résonner derrière eux, comme le simple rappel du fait que désormais, le Ministère osait travailler main dans la main avec un Mangemort. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Dolores Ombrage leur tomba pratiquement dans les bras. Elle entra dans le même ascenseur qu'eux, accompagné du nouveau Ministère de la Magie, Piyus Thicknesse, et de deux autres hommes qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Eux, cependant, semblaient le connaitre à en croire les regards prudents qu'ils échangèrent tous les deux. Il les ignora complètement, se concentrant uniquement sur le médaillon en or qui pendait sur la gorge flasque d'Ombrage.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à sa destination, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il était bien trop captivé par l'emplacement du médaillon de Voldemort. Ils l'avaient trouvé finalement. Il était là, à porté de main, et il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il quitte cet ascenseur sans lui.

Ombrage sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où se portait son regard. Elle parut tout d'abord flattée qu'un homme si beau et dangereux regarde sa poitrine, puis elle réalisa qu'il regardait son bijou. Elle cacha le Médaillon sous son chemisier et Harry sentit un horrible sentiment de perte serpenter en lui et venir lui serrer le cœur alors que qu'il disparaissait de sa vue.

« Héritage familial » Lui dit-elle d'un ton pompeux. « Le « S » représente les Selwyn. Je suis lié au Selwyn… Enfaite, il n'y a que peu de famille de Sang Pure auxquelles je ne sois pas lié. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en le regardant, comme si elle le défiait de ne _pas _l'aimer. Harry détourna simplement les yeux. Maintenant que le Médaillon n'était plus à porter de vue, il n'y avait rien de pire que de regarder en direction d'Ombrage.

Ron était déjà parti, et Hermione était sur le point de le suivre lorsqu'Ombrage était entré dans l'ascenseur pour demander les services de Mafalda. Hermione ne voulait pas apporter d'ennui à la pauvre Mafalda, alors elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de Dolores et du Ministère.

L'ascenseur descendit, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Harry laissa les autres sortir en premier. Ombrage semblait désormais être à la tête de la commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'audience numéro dix, Harry sentit un froid glacial s'insinuer en lui. Des Détraqueurs, pensa-t-il, soudainement sur ses gardes. Et s'ils avaient été découverts ?

Mais lorsqu'ils tournèrent à un virage, il sut que ses soupçons étaient infondés. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas là pour lui ou pour ses amis. Ils ne faisaient que balayer le long corridor extérieur à la salle d'audience de haut en bas, gardiens d'une poignée de personnes tremblotantes, blottis les unes contre les autres sur les bancs. Elles regardèrent en direction du groupe alors qu'ils passaient devant, leurs yeux mouillés par les larmes, mais pas un n'osa demander de l'aide à des Mangemorts reconnus bien qu'Hermione soit sujette à de nombreux regards suppliants.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-elle en regardant tout autour avec confusion.

« Ah ! J'oubliais ! Vous n'êtes jamais descendu ici auparavant, n'est-ce pas Mafalda ? » Elle ricana simplement tout en jetant un regard de dégout mêlé d'amusement aux Nés-Moldus autour d'elle. « Ces _déchets _ont osé mentir quant au statut de leur sang, et de ce fait, ils méritent d'être punis. »

« Ce sont tous des Nés-Moldus ? » Demanda Harry, ses mots rendus bas et grave par la voix de Runcorn.

« En effet Alfred ! » répondit Ombrage. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, de toute évidence ravis du ton qu'il avait utilisé.

Harry n'avait pas voulu parler avec une telle dérision dans sa voix, mais il l'avait fait, et Hermione l'avait remarqué. Elle lui jetait des regards prudents, espérant à moitié qu'il ne joue qu'un rôle pour empêcher qu'on ne les soupçonne. Et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il rajouta « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait un travail merveilleux pour mener à bien nos plans. » Hermione laissa échapper un halètement horrifié qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour une toux. Dolores l'ignora et préféra se retourner pour offrir un de ses écœurant et familier sourire à Harry. « Oh Alfred ! » Ronronna-t-elle. « je suis ravis que vous approuviez ! Je savais que vous le feriez. C'est pourquoi je vous ai laissé venir ici avec nous. » Elle battit des cils dans sa direction, et Harry eu un petit sourire narquois. Aucun doute que demain au travail, Runcorn serait sujet à un flirt tout sauf subtil de la part d'Ombrage. Et Harry regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir être là pour le voir.

Elle glissa son bras contre le sien, poussa les portes de la salle d'audience pour les ouvrir, et appela le premier sorcier de la queue. Harry ne retenu par son nom, mais l'homme continua à jurer qu'il était un Sang Mêlé et qu'il était lié à un certain concepteur de balais du nom d'Alderton. L'attention d'Harry était bien plus focalisée sur le Médaillon en or qui était de nouveau bien en vue.

« _Stupéfix _» cria-t-il au moment même où les portes de la salle se refermaient en claquant.

« Harry ! » gronda Hermione, mais elle le rejoignit vite pour l'aider à assommer et ligoter les Mangemorts restant dans la pièce.

« Je n'allais pas attendre plus longtemps » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « J'ai besoin de ce Médaillon et maintenant. » Sans attendre, il se jeta en avant et l'arracha presque de la gorge de la sorcière. Il le caressa avec révérence, se rappelant du jour où il avait été fait, comment Voldemort l'avait fait pour le protéger lui. Non. Pas _lui_. Voldemort avait protégé Anathema.

Harry glissa le Médaillon autour de son cou. Hermione avait sa baguette en main, ses jointures blanchies par la force qu'elle mettait à la tenir si fort. Ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle regardait son visage, et sa main, qui continuait de caresser la forme compliqué du « S » sur le devant du bijou.

« Trouvons Ron et allons nous en d'ici » lui dit Harry.

« Nous devons aider ces gens » Répliqua-t-elle, légèrement stupéfaite qu'Harry ne l'ai pas suggéré en premier.

« Ouais. » Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Le Né Moldu d'un peu plus tôt était blotti contre sa chaise, ses mains lever devant son visage, et il jetait des regards remplis de terreur à Runcorn à travers ses doigts. « Ouais.. Nous devrions les aider. » Et se forcer à prononcer ces mots lui couta beaucoup. Il y avait d'autre chose que Harry voulait faire. Être seul avec son médaillon premièrement, et puis, torturer Ombrage aussi. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas par contre, c'était gâcher son temps à secourir des Nés-Moldus et des traîtres à leur sang.

« Harry ! » Siffla Hermione, guidant déjà les autres sorciers à travers les portes. « Allons y ! »

Harry la suivit, ses yeux s'attardant sur la forme inconsciente d'Ombrage alors qu'il passait devant. Et lorsqu'Hermione eut enfin franchit les portes de la salle d'audience, Harry s'arrêta et leva sa baguette. Il voulait juste essayé, se dit-il. Ca ne marcherait probablement pas de toute façon. Mais ça ne faisait pas de mal d'essayer.

« _Doloris !_ » Siffla-t-il, sentant la haine nécessaire au sortilège courir en lui. Alors même qu'elle était assommée et inconsciente, Dolores commença à se tortiller et, pendant un instant, Harry s'imagina qu'il pouvait entendre ses cris.

_XXX_

5 septembre 1997.

Evidemment, mettre K-O une poignée de fonctionnaire du Ministère, voler un Horcrux et tenter de libérer un groupe d'accusés Nés-Moldus ne faisait pas partie de leur plan d'origine. Bon, voler l'Horcrux en _faisait _partis mais pas le reste. Et cela avait, sans grande surprise, attirer beaucoup d'attention sur eux lorsqu'ils avaient fuit la salle d'audience tout en courant derrière un grand Patronus en forme de Cerf et un autre en forme de Loutre.

Le fait est que Yaxley, qui s'était réveillé et qui les avait pourchassé à travers l'Atrium en criant « Celez le réseau de Cheminette ! » n'avait pas été outre mesure. C'est à ce moment là que le Mangemort les avait attrapé alors qu'ils essayait de transplaner pour quitter les toilettes moldus. Désormais, Voldemort saurait sans aucun doute qu'Harry s'était rendu au Ministère, et Ombrage ferait vite le lien et saurait que le Médaillon avait été volé par l'un d'entre eux.

Tout était allé de travers, et ça mettait Harry hors de lui. Si Hermione n'avait pas essayé de lui faire secourir ces Nés Moldus, alors Ron n'aurait pas été désartibulé. Hermione avait trop peur pour revenir à Grimmauld Place, parce que ce serait le premier endroit où les Mangemorts les chercheraient. Lorsqu'ils avaient transplané, Yaxley avait attrapé Ron, ce qui lui avait valut la désartibulation d'un morceau de son bras. Mais ça avait aussi eut la désastreuse conséquence de laisser un Mangemort franchir le charme de Fidelitas qui protégeait le numéro 12.

Alors maintenant, il dormait à même le sol, entouré par de la mousse et des brindilles, dans l'obscurité que créait la voûte des arbres. Hermione avait monté une tente, mais c'était au tour de Ron de porter le Médaillon, et Harry n'aurait jamais eu la paix s'il avait essayé de rester dans la tente avec les autres.

C'était la troisième forêt dans laquelle ils avaient emménagé. Hermione ne voulait pas rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Tout particulièrement depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient transplané pour fuir des mangemorts et qu'ils avaient été trouvé en quelques minutes. Le second endroit où ils avaient planté leur tente s'était avéré être tout près d'une ville pleine de Détraqueurs, et, alors qu'Harry portait le Médaillon, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était incapable de lancer un sort de _Patronus_.

La douleur dans le bras de Ron le faisait délirer, et la difficulté qu'ils avaient à trouver de la nourriture n'arrangeait pas les choses. Quand c'était au tour de Ron de porter l'Horcrux, il devenait désagréable, et il semblait blâmer Harry pour tous les malheurs de son existence.

Les deux questions les plus fréquentes chez Ron se résumaient à « Où est la nourriture ? » et « Où on va après ? ». Il ne faisait jamais de suggestions, se contentait juste de s'assoir et de laisser Harry et Hermione essayer de déterminer où Voldemort avait pu cacher ses Horcruxes. Et à chaque fois qu'Harry prononçait le nom de Voldemort, Ron lui criait : « TU-SAIS-QUI ! ». Et c'était très, très agaçant. C'était devenu une habitude pour Harry d'utiliser le nom que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était donné, et c'était donc très dur de s'en défaire. Mais ce qui avait été le pire, c'est quand Ron avait insisté sur le fait qu'en faisant cela, Harry montrait du respect à vous-savez-qui ! Du respect ? Pour l'homme qui avait tué ses parents ?

« S'il y a bien un endroit qui ait jamais vraiment compté pour vous-savez-qui, c'est Poudlard ! » Cria Harry. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait les autres. Harry savait que Voldemort y avait caché au moins un de ses Horcrux. C'était l'endroit le plus évident, autre que de le confier à Anathema. Et Voldemort avait donné un Horcrux à Ana - La Bague. Anathema l'avait porté après sa cérémonie de remise des diplômes, et Harry avait l'impression que c'était important pour lui, bien plus que s'il avait s'agit d'un simple Horcrux. Il ne savait pas encore comment Anathema Black était mort, mais il supposait que ce n'était pas de cause naturelle. Il était bien mort malgré tout - d'après ce que Walburga avait dit -. Pour quelles autres raisons Voldemort aurait-il pris la Bague et l'aurait-il replacé dans la maison de son Oncle sinon ?

« Oh allez, » Persifla Ron. « Son école ? »

« Oui son école ! Ca a été sa première véritable maison, l'endroit qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de spécial, elle signifiait tout pour lui, et ce même après qu'il l'ait quitté- » Ron commença à rire, et Harry s'arrêta soudainement de parler au son. Il observa son ami roux, son regard s'attardant sur le Médaillon autour du cou de Ron avant de revenir se fixer dans ses yeux.

« C'est de Tu-sais-qui dont on parle, non ? Ou de toi ? » Demanda Ron dans un nouveau rire. Sa main pâle toucha brièvement le médaillon, et Harry ressentit le besoin soudain de faire disparaitre cette distance qui les séparait, d'attraper la chaine du Médaillon et d'étouffer Ron avec.

_XXX_

12 Septembre 1997.

Ils se battaient encore, remarqua Hermione. Ils se battaient énormément ces derniers temps, et, à chaque fois, Ron était celui qui commençait. Il avait même commencé à crier sur _elle _la veille, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle avait cuit le poisson. Il portait encore le Médaillon, c'était le tour de Ron, mais elle regrettait d'avoir suggérer qu'ils le portent chacun leur tour.

Malgré le fait qu'Harry se révélait incapable de lancer un sort de _Patronus_ lorsqu'il le portait, il n'avait jamais été sujet aux terribles sautes d'humeur dont souffrait Ron, même Hermione perdait son sang froid lorsqu'elle portait le médaillon. Harry lui, semblait toujours plus joyeux lorsque celui-ci pendait à son cou, et, elle avait remarqué avec inquiétude qu'il avait pris l'étrange habitude de caresser le « S » gravé sur le devant. Son comportement était troublant, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher penser ainsi. Elle se sentait honteuse et ca la rendait malade, mais elle aurait préféré qu'Harry le porte tout le temps, que ses maudites caresses aillent au diable, que de souffrir plus longtemps des combats entre les deux garçons.

« Taisez-vous ! » Leur cria-t-elle depuis l'intérieur de la tente, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Harry avait fuit la tente quelques instants auparavant pour tenter d'échapper à Ron, mais le rouquin n'avait fait que le suivre dehors en continuant à lui crier dessus.

« -il y a d'autres choses que nous sommes sensé trouver, ajoutes les justes à la liste des choses que tu ne sais pas. »

« Que je ne sais pas ? » hurla Harry. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dehors, regardant Harry serrer les poings et ignorer la pluie qui avaient commencé à tomber drue. « Que **JE **ne sais pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je passais les plus beaux jours de ma vie ici, tu sais, avec mon bras mutilé, sans rien à mangé, à me geler le cul toutes les nuits. Tu sais quoi ? J'espérais juste qu'après avoir fuit pendant des semaines, on aurait au moins accomplis quelque chose ! » Ron serra les dents, et foudroya Harry du regard avec force.

« Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? » La colère grandissait en lui, et Harry du prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de pouvoir essayer de parler à nouveau. « Tu pensais qu'on dormirais dans des hôtels cinq étoiles et qu'on trouverait des Horcruxes tous les jours ? »

« Je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! » Lui cria Ron en retour. « Je pensais que tu avais un pan ! »

Harry serra les dents. Des sorts traversèrent son esprit. Lequel utiliser ? Lequel serait le plus efficace ? Le plus douloureux ? Harry voulait que Ron se la ferme enfin, mais il continuait, encore et encore. Un « _Evanesco _» peut être, mais, pouvait-on faire disparaitre quelqu'un sans Armoire à Disparaitre ? Harry pouvait toujours essayer. Ca arrêterait Ron. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre d'avantage. Ca le rendait malade.

Il entendit vaguement Hermione supplier Ron de retrier le Médaillon, en arrière fond, l'implorer de se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors ? » Murmura Harry. Il ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse; Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça, mais il devait le demander. Peut être que Ron partirait, et qu'Harry n'aurait pas à lui envoyer de malédiction comme ça. Du moment qu'il **arrêtait de se plaindre une minute **! « Rentre chez toi alors ! »

« Peut être que c'est-ce que je vais faire ! » Siffla Ron, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ron fit un mouvement pour trouver sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide. Une seconde plus tard Ron était au sol, se roulant en boule et gémissant. Le « _Protégo _» d'Hermione avait été conjuré trop tard. Harry n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'il avait utilisé, il n'avait même pas prononcé quelque chose - juste un mouvement de baguette - et Ron s'était effondré. Mais au moins, il ne criait pas, et il espérait que c'était une bonne chose. Hermione arrêta son sort, ses mains tremblaient et elle faillit faire tomber sa baguette deux fois en essayant de faire le bon mouvement.

« Rend moi mon Horcrux » Ordonna Harry lorsque Ron eu finalement réussis à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le rouquin ne regarda même pas dans sa direction tandis qu'il retirait le Médaillon et qu'il le jetait au sol. Harry se baissa pour le ramasser, essuya la boue qui le recouvrait et le laissa pendre avec douceur à sa propre gorge. Ses doigts embrassèrent la surface en or, la caressant avec douceur et tendresse, mais, cette fois ci, Hermione ne le remarqua pas car elle courait après Ron, le suppliant de rester. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

« I-Il est partis, » Bégaya-t-elle à travers ses larmes. « Il a transplané. » Dit-elle à Harry, comme s'il s'en souciait.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du médaillon, le cachant à sa vue. « Bien. Bon, je veillerais dessus à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Harry rentra dans la tente, à l'abri de la pluie et abandonna Hermione à ses pleurs.

_XXX_

15 Septembre 1997.

Quand Harry portait le Médaillon, il se sentait plus léger. Comme si le simple fait de placer la chaine autour de son coup rompait toutes les obligations qui l'accablaient. Avec le Médaillon en sa possession, sur sa personne, Harry se sentait plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Une partie en lui n'avait plus peur de la colère de Voldemort. Il devrait, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver assez de peur en lui pour s'inquiéter du fait de tuer ou d'être tuer. Tout ce qui comptait - tout ce qui devait compter - c'était son Médaillon. Les rêves continuaient, et à la longue, Harry pourrait enfin savoir ce qui était exactement arrivé à Anathema, mais, pour l'instant, il avait le Médaillon.

« Hermione, » Murmura Harry, tournant la tête sur le côté de façon à pouvoir voir son amie. Hermione était allongée sur le dos, ses bras pliés reposaient sur sa poitrine et elle avait un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit doucement. « Oui ? »

« Es tu sûr que nous faisons la bonne chose ? » Une expression renfrognée apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'Harry parlait. Sa main était une nouvelle fois posée sur le Médaillon et il arracha ses yeux d'Hermione pour regarder le pendentif en or, presque avec vénération.

« Es tu certaine que nous devons les détruire ? »

« Harry ! » Haleta-t-elle, se redressant instantanément sur ses pieds. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« ce que je veux dire c'est que, Dumbledore a toujours dit que le pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas était l'amour. En quoi détruire des morceaux de son âme pourrait-il être considérer comme un acte d'amour ? Peut être que je devrais juste trouver un moyen pour les rassembler ensemble à nouveau ? »

« Et bien, » Commença lentement Hermione. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui en fronçant toujours les sourcils. « Je pensais que c'était déjà ce qui se passait ? Quand nous détruisons un Horcrux, le morceau d'âme ne tente t-il pas de rejoindre le reste de lui-même pour se joindre à lui ? Quand le Journal a été détruit, Tom Riddle n'est pas vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle Tu-sais-qui est devenu plus fort après treize ans ? Parce qu'une autre partie de son âme lui a été rendu ? **1**

« Je suppose » lâcha Harry dans un soupir. « Mais ça ne semble toujours pas juste de le tuer, encore et encore, de détruire des choses qu'il a crée et aimé. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne les aimait pas vraiment Harry. Ce ne sont que des objets inanimés. » Se moqua-t-elle à cette pensée. Et à la manière dont elle prononça le mot « aimer », Harry sut qu'elle ne pensait pas Voldemort capable d'émotion. Mais lui savait que c'était faux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, il y avait eu une époque où Lord Voldemort avait aimé Anathema au-delà de toute raison. Walburga Black avait laissé sous entendre que cet amour avait perduré, et ce bien après la mort d'Ana, qu'il avait même pu survivre jusqu'à leur époque, jusqu'à ce même jour. Peut être était là la raison pour laquelle Voldemort était si froid et sans cœur ? Car il avait aimé, et _perdu _?

« Ca ne semble toujours pas être juste. » Insista Harry.

Elle soupira et se releva, le dominant de toute sa hauteur avec ses mains sur les hanches. « Honnêtement. Où tu vas chercher toutes ces idées ? Ils doivent être détruits Harry. Dumbledore voulait que tu le fasses ! Détruire les Horcruxes est le but de toute cette mission. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nous pourrions tout aussi bien retourner à Poudlard et les laisser nous poser tout un tas de question et les laisser nous obliger à rester ? C'est ça que tu veux Harry ? Revenir en rampant, la queue entre les jambes, et laisser le Gazette avoir raison à ton sujet ?

Il secoua la tête mais ne lui répondit pas.

« Harry, nous devons le faire. Tu sais que nous devons le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce monstre gagner. »

« Ce n'est pas un monstre ! » Fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Les mots avaient franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle reculait de deux pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir Tom avec Anathema, la manière avec laquelle Tom agissait avec Anathema, et soudainement, il ne fut plus capable de considérer Voldemort comme un monstre. C'est vrai, l'homme avait tué ses parents, avait essayé de le tuer de nombreuses fois, avait tué tant de personnes innocentes. Mais il était toujours Humain. « Je ne sais pas, Mione. C'est juste, je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était épuisé tout d'un coup. Ses épaules tressautèrent et ses mains tremblèrent, et Harry du se mordre la langue pour s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Tout vas bien » dit-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tout ira bien. On passera à travers. » Elle frotta son dos avec douceur, ses mains traçant des cercles apaisant et Harry se laissa sombrer dans son éteinte. Sa tête pressée contre sa nuque, Harry pensa aux Horcruxes, à Voldemort, à la mort.

Et alors que sa cicatrice commençait à l'élancer, Harry se sentit projeter dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_XXX_

15 Septembre 1997.

Les Mangemorts observèrent le Seigneur Noir avec prudence. Le visage de Lucius Malfoy était toujours meurtri, bien qu'un peu moins gonflé. Les plus jeunes d'entre eux n'étaient pas présent, ils avaient été renvoyé à Poudlard. Les anciens visages si familiers du Cercle Intérieur se regroupaient tout autour, et s'entassaient dans le devant de la pièce, laissant les membres les moins importants derrière eux, en dehors de l'allée. Et c'était précisément là qu'était Yaxley. Il était accroupis à même le sol, et s'inclinait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et chaques parcelles découvertes de sa peau laissait voir une peau décolorée, jaune et violacée, décorée d'ecchymoses et de coupures superficielles qui avaient cessés de saigner mais n'avaient pas encore guéris.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemorts mais ne lança aucun sort. L'homme avait déjà été puni pour avoir laissé Harry Potter s'enfuir du Ministère au début du mois.

« Lève-toi. » dit-il, finalement fatigué d'entendre les murmures de l'homme qui implorait son pardon.

Yaxley se releva, levant prudemment les yeux sur le sol homme assis dans la pièce, toujours aux aguets, avant de retourner reprendre sa place dans la foule. « Toutes mes excuses mon Seigneur, cela n'arrivera plus. La prochaine fois que je le verrais, je tuerais Harry Potter ! » Il s'inclina de nouveau, supposant que cela plairait au Sorcier.

Au lieu de cela, il fut frappé par un sort de Doloris, et Yaxley tomba au sol en hurlant et en se contorsionnant alors que la douleur parcourait son corps et semblait mettre le feu à son être tout entier.

« Potter m'appartient ! » cria Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent, la colère brillant en eux, et il se releva de son siège en pointant sa baguette sur la tête de l'homme toujours au sol. « Il _m'_appartient, est-ce que s'est compris ? Aucun d'entre vous ne doit le toucher ! Il est à _moi _! »

Il lança une nouvelle malédiction à Yaxley avant d'ordonner à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous de sa vue. Même Lucius, qui avait grandit en étant presque habitué à se maintenir à porter de main, et de pied, de Voldemort (Comme Quedever en avait l'habitude) dû quitter la pièce. Nagini releva la tête du sol et regarda son maitre. « **Que t'arrive t-il Tom ? **» Siffla-t-elle. Depuis qu'Anathema était mort, Nagini était devenue la seule à utiliser son prénom en face de lui.

Voldemort expira bruyamment, penchant sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle aille taper contre son siège. « **Si je me débarrasse de Potter, alors il n'y aura plus personne pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin, et je pourrais continuer à faire les choses que j'ai entrepris comme il faut, changer les choses comme je l'entends. Je pense que je les fais correctement. Penses-tu qu'Ana l'aurait pensé aussi ? **»

« **Je ne le connaissais pas, Maitre**. » dit-elle doucement en s'enroulant autour de ses jambes jusqu'à pouvoir se reposer sur ses genoux.

**« Non, en effet**. » Il sourit doucement, sa bouche sans lèvres s'étirant largement pendant une seconde alors qu'il caressait les écailles sur la tête du serpent. Elles étaient _presque _de la même couleur que les yeux d'Ana. « **Je pense que ça lui aurait plus. Il aurait pensé que je fais les choses comme il faut. **» Sa main libre serra étroitement l'accoudoir de la chaise. « Je sais qu'il aurait aimé. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, et Nagini ne lui répondit pas.

**XXX**

**1** – Oui, je sais qu'ils ont été « tués » dans le canon. Mais je l'ai arrangé de façon artistique.

**Note de la Traductrice : **

J'espère que ce chapitre Quatre vous aura plus. Je m'excuse de mon retard mais, je sors de ma période de partiel =) (qui se sont affreusement mal passé si vous voulez tout savoir haha, coupé du monde pendant plus de 3 semaines et même pas foutu de réussir correctement, blasant.) Enfin, le chapitre 5 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour me faire pardonner, et le rythme de parution devrait reprendre la normal après ça.

Merci beaucoup à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait comme d'habitude énormément plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer à me dire ce que vous en pensé ~

PS : Je n'arrive plus du tout à remettre la main sur le tome 7 de la saga, alors je n'ai pas pu regarder si ma traduction concordait, mais bon, je ne pense pas trop m'en éloigné.


	5. Chapitre 5 sur 16

**Note de l'Auteur **:

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. Continuez ? Et merci encore à mes betas : _Star_Faerie_ et _Araea Swiftwind_.

**Chapitre 5**

17 Décembre 1946.

L'Allée des Embrumes était pratiquement déserte lorsqu'Anathema y pénétra. Derrière lui, le Chemin de Traverse était toujours aussi bombé de monde. Il ne leur paya aucune attention et continua simplement son chemin, tête baissé pour éviter le regard des deux trois sorcières qui trainaient dans la rue. Barjo & Beurk était vivement éclairé, mais tout aussi vide que la rue où il était situé. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à l'intérieur.

Anathema sourit en apercevant Tom contourner le comptoir du magasin et se diriger vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur et Ana enroula ses bras autour de Tom, maintenant le garçon plus âgé en place.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Souffla doucement Tom alors qu'ils s'écartaient. Une de ses mains serra celle d'Ana, joignant leurs doigts ensemble avant de tirer le garçon en direction du comptoir.

« Oui, et bien, tant mieux. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'abandonner à Poudlard tout seul. » Les yeux d'Anathema se plissèrent sur Tom, toujours irrité par le fait que le garçon ait refusé de refaire sa septième année. Au début, Tom avait refusé sa demande en faveur de la place qui lui était offert au Ministère, place qu'il avait refusé en faveur d'un travail dans une boutique d'objets maléfiques. Il avait accompagné Tom à Little Hangleton, et, après tout s'était passé là bas, Tom lui avait finalement confié ce qu'il avait exactement écrit dans son Journal. Anathema savait que Tom voulait plus d'Horcruxes, et que Barjo & Beurk était l'endroit propice pour y trouver ses objets, mais il se sentait toujours un peu offensé à l'idée que Tom ait préféré l'abandonné pour travailler ici.

Ana regarda autour de lui, son nez froncé par le dégout. Il fut tenté de dire quelque chose à propos des elfes de maisons, ou plutôt le manque évident de ces derniers, mais il retenu sa langue. Tom avait bien assez honte comme ça de son premier travail. Le jeune Lord Voldemort avait terriblement voulu travailler au Ministère, en tant que sous Ministère de la Magie qui plus est. Mais s'il avait accepté, il n'y aurait plus eu aucune chance pour lui de créer des Horcruxes. Il s'en était promis sept, alors sept il en aurait.

« Alors, comment se passe ta recherche ? » demanda Ana, sa main toujours serrée étroitement dans celle de Tom. Le plus âgé tourna son regard coupant vers son amant, les yeux se rétrécirent à la question. « C'est la première fois que tu t'enquières à propos de mon passe temps, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonne de t'avoir abandonné ? »

Ana haussa les épaules, laissant un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres. « Je n'ai qu'à attendre Juin, et, ensuite, nous deviendront inséparable, n'est-ce pas ? » Tom hocha la tête avec lenteur et assurance. « Bien, je peux attendre dans ce cas. Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Tom avait étalé plusieurs objets magiques à travers le comptoir, ainsi que des photos d'autres objets. Deux photos en particulier se démarquaient. L'une d'entre elle représentait une petite coupe en or avec un blaireau gravé sur le devant, et l'autre était un Médaillon, de la taille d'un œuf de poule, pendu à une épaisse chaine en or. Ana tendu la main pour retracer la forme du « S » sur la photo du loquet et sourit.

« Serpentard ? » Tom répondit par un petit sourire suffisant en signe d'acquiescement. « Où est-il ? »

« L'autre, c'est la coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle est en ce moment en possession de Mme Hepzibah Smith. Je suis entrain d'essayer de la convaincre de me la céder pour… étudier l'objet, à des fins académiques tu comprends. » Anathema ricanna doucement, comprenant parfaitement ce que Tom attendait de Smith, et c'était bien plus que de lui laisser l'opportunité de faire des recherches. « Mr. Barjo m'a assuré qu'il a eut le médaillons en sa possession un jour. J'ai été moins heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait arnaqué ma mère d'une belle somme d'argent quand il le lui a acheté. »

« Et encore moins heureux, j'imagine, quand il t'a dit l'avoir déjà vendu ? » Ana pressa doucement la main de Tom, et la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux du plus âgé s'estompa légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas encore à qui ce _Gentleman_, qui a acheté le Médaillon à cet établissement, l'a vendu. Mais je suis certain que je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir chaque objet en ma possession. » Les autres objets sur le comptoir furent ignorés, et comme Tom n'en fit aucune allusion, Anathema supposa qu'ils avaient déjà été rayé de la liste des objets « potentiels ».

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'utiliser des objets dont tu connais déjà l'emplacement ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas quelque chose de Gryffondor ? » Tom eu un petit rire, sa tête penché en arrière sous l'effet du rire, et Ana regarda l'autre garçon faire, stupéfait. Il était si beau, si détendu, il semblait si loin de tout soucis à cet instant qu'Ana fut incapable de s'en empêcher. « Je t'aime. » Les mots lui avaient brusquement échappé, et ce fut tout aussi brusquement que le rire de Tom s'arrêta.

Ana était si habitué à se sentir ainsi, il se sentait si facilement capable d'admettre ses sentiments que, parfois, il oubliait qu'il n'en serait jamais de même pour Tom. Tom se retourna pour lui faire face, et une de ses mains vint attraper le menton d'Ana, gentiment, et son pousse caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure. « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment amener la conversation sur ce sujet ? »

« Je t'aime plus que tout, et je me fiche que tu ne me le dises pas. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Tom, je comprends. » La main sur son menton se resserra, et Anathema se fit silencieux. « L'épée est déjà à Poudlard. L'obtenir ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça ? Je pourrais la prendre pour toi. »

La main retomba. Et les bras de Tom vinrent la remplacer en s'enroulant autour de la taille d'Anathema, amenant le plus jeune tout près de lui. Il embrassa doucement chacune des joues d'Ana. Tom le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit, « Je ne confierai jamais mon âme à un Gryffondor ou à une de ses possessions. » Anathema sourit lentement, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut avant de ne redevenir qu'une simple ligne.

« Pas besoin de te mettre en danger. » Ajouta Tom. Il continua de regarder Anathema dans les yeux, et le garçon sourit de nouveau, mais un sourire plus large et plus lumineux cette fois ci, parce qu'il avait capté le message silencieux. _Je t'aime_. Les yeux de Tom lui disaient ce que sa bouche ne pourrait jamais lui dire. « Ok » acquiesça vivement Ana, son cœur battait furieusement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. « Pas de Gryffondors. » « Jamais » ajouta Tom avec un sourire taquin. Avant qu'Ana ne puisse lui répondre, les lèvres de Tom vinrent clamer les siennes et ses bras s'enrouler étroitement autour de son corps, et ils s'abandonnèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

_XXX_

17 Décembre 1997.

Harry n'avait presque jamais rêvé des expériences passées de Voldemort. Ses rêves étaient uniquement centré sur Anathema Black : De lui-même, dans une vie antérieure. Mais il y avait parfois des moments où Harry revivait un moment dans la vie de Tom Riddle, et ce qu'il le veuille ou non. Ca arrivait, lorsque Voldemort était éveillé, ou assez en colère. Harry se trouvait alors projeté dans son esprit. Et il était a ce moment là capable de sentir, et de voir tout ce que Voldemort était entrain de faire, ce qui voulait dire la plupart du temps, qu'il était obligé de regarder des gens se faire torturer et être exécutés.

Les rêves de Voldemort eux, étaient tout a fait différent. Quand Harry se retrouvait projeté dans les rêves de l'homme, ils avaient toujours quelque chose en lien avec Anathema. Et plus il était témoin de ses rêves, moins il se sentait capable de considérer Voldemort comme un simple monstre. Il savait que c'était stupide de sa part de penser ainsi. L'homme le tuerait si on lui en donnait la chance, et Harry ne lui ferait en aucun cas la faveur d'hésiter à l'attaquer en premier la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face.

Peut être que savoir exactement comment Anathema était mort apaiserait son esprit. Mais tant qu'il ne le saurait pas, il ne se sentait pas capable d'arrêter de ressentir une certaine once de pitié pour l'homme que ce monstre avait un jour été.

_XXX_

12 juillet 1957.

Le Directeur Dumbledore replia ses doigts sous son menton, le regard fixé sur le dernier candidat pour le porte de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. L'année précédente, Albus avait été promus à la place de Directeur. Et depuis, il réévaluait le personnel enseignant déjà existant, et, lorsque cela semblait nécessaire, les remplaçait.

Tom Riddle avait toujours été un étudiant brillant. Il était charmant, intelligent, motivé, organisé, et, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était puissant. En bref, il aurait fait un excellent professeur de magie. Cependant, il y avait toujours eu quelque chose en lui qui rendait Albus incapable de lui faire confiance.

Cela faisait dix ans que le corps de l'amant de Tom avait été découvert, mais le tueur n'avait jamais été capturé. C'était à cette même période que Riddle avait laissé l'Angleterre derrière lui, et n'était réapparut que tout récemment. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela suspect. Ca empestait la mauvaise conscience, enfin, si ce n'est le fait qu'il doutait qu'une personne comme Riddle ait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment.

L'homme était tout aussi beau qu'il l'avait toujours été. De grands yeux bleu marine, un visage pâle mais aux traits bien dessinés, et la même chevelure soyeuse couleur jais, qui bouclait à peine au niveau de ses oreilles et devant ses yeux. Vue de l'extérieure, Albus ne pouvait rien voir qui laissait présager de la vrai nature de Tom, mais Albus avait assez souffert de sa propre part de culpabilité et d'assassinat pour être en mesure de repérer un tel état d'esprit. Tom avait fait des choses terribles durant son enfance et son adolescence. Mais à la différence d'Albus, il ne l'admettrait, et ne s'en repentirait jamais. Albus avait des soupçons, néanmoins, il savait que personne ne le croirait jamais. Avoir battu Grindelwald était une chose, mais combiné le fait qu'il était lui-même le créateur de Gellert, que Tom ait été le plus intelligent des étudiants que Poudlard n'est jamais connu, ainsi que le fait que Tom ait indubitablement aimé le plus jeune Serpentard, toutes ces raisons faisaient qu'Albus avait conscience que personne n'accuserait jamais Tom de la mort d'Anathema Black. Personne, à part lui, et Tom lui-même il semblerait.

« Pourquoi désirez-vous ce poste Mr. Riddle ? » Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux plissés. Tom lui sourit doucement, et c'était un sourire que seul Ana avait jamais eu la chance de voir jusqu'ici. Les yeux bleu marine se fixèrent sur l'épée de Gryffondor qui était accroché au mur derrière la tête de Dumbledore. « Ma maison me manque, Monsieur. » Ses yeux parcoururent l'Epée sur toute sa longueur, mémorisant tous les détails qui lui étaient possible de voir de là où il était. « N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ? »

« Est-ce que tu aimes l'Epée Tom ? Tu sembles être fasciné » En réalité, depuis que Tom était entré dans le bureau et avait salué Dumbledore, ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté l'Epée de Gryffondor.

« A- Anathema l'adorait. » Et ça lui fit mal de prononcer le nom de son amant décédé. Albus ne doutait pas une seconde que Tom ait réellement aimé l'autre garçon, de la même manière qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que Tom soit le responsable de la mort d'Anathema. Mais personne n'avait jamais su comment le garçon était mort, où il était mort et encore moins qui l'avait tué. Tom savait, évidement que Tom savait, mais il ne le dirait jamais. Peut être le Mage Noir avait-il déjà mener à bien sa vengeance, et que c'était là la raison pour laquelle il avait disparu durant cette dernière décennie ? Dumbledore ne croyait pas à cette théorie. La vengeance de Voldemort aurait été bien plus publique, Il aurait voulu que tout le monde sache qu'Anathema avait été vengé.

« Je vois. » dit Dumbledore.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Comment pouvais t-on demander à à quelqu'un s'il était la cause de la mort d'une autre personne ? Il ne pouvait pas en venir directement aux faits et accuser Tom d'avoir tuer l'autre garçon, c'était évident. Pour quelle raison Tom aurait-il tué l'homme qui portait son héritier ? Peut être que ce n'était qu'un accident.. Les accidents, ça arrivaient. Dumbledore ne le savait que trop bien.

« Ai-je le droit à une seconde entrevue Monsieur le directeur, ou suis-je embaucher d'office ? Vous savez que je suis plus que qualifié. » Un sourire paresseux s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il lâcha enfin l'Epée des yeux pour regarder ceux de Dumbledore. L'Epée serait son dernier Horcrux. Il ne lui en restait qu'un à faire, et Ana avait été complètement amoureux de l'Epée durant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il allait l'utiliser, l'Epée de Gryffondor, peu importe la distance qui le séparait de l'objet, parce que ca aurait plus à Anathema.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour la perte dont tu souffres Tom. Il va s'en dire qu'Anathema était l'un de mes élèves favoris malgré certaines de ses fréquentations. » Les yeux de Tom se rétrécirent à l'insulte à peine voilée et Dumbledore s'autorisa un sourire étrange en réponse. « Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu sois qualifié, mais je suis dans le regret de t'informer que tu ne sauras jamais professeur à Poudlard. »

Les yeux de Tom se posèrent à nouveau sur l'Epée au refus de Dumbledore, il pouvait presque voir l'objet filler d'entre ses mains, et se faire de plus en plus lointain. L'Epée serait sienne. Dumbledore ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un pour ce poste, Voldemort pouvait le garantir, et à ce moment là, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de ramper jusqu'à Tom pour quémander son aide. Et Tom demanderait l'Epée en compensation, et enfin, seulement lorsque l'Epée serait sienne, il déferait sa Malédiction.

Il prononça les mots de sa Malédiction, les yeux toujours plissés, braqués sur le visage vide d'expression de Dumbledore et il jura que personne n'arriverait jamais à garder le poste plus d'un an. Dumbledore l'écouta silencieusement, ses doigts croisés sous son menton, et il soupira lorsque Tom se mura dans le silence.

« Je vais prendre congé maintenant, » Murmura Tom un moment plus tard tout en poussant la chaise loin du bureau pour se lever. Dumbledore le regarda partir, bien conscient d'avoir vu les yeux de Tom tourner au rouge alors qu'il avait prononcé sa malédiction. Il savait que Tom apporterait des ennuis, il avait toujours été destiné à avoir de grands pouvoirs, et à faire de grandes choses. Mais la ligne était fort mince entre grand, et terrible.

Tom disparut d'Angleterre une fois encore. Et lorsqu'il réapparut en 1970, Dumbledore apprit que Grand et Terrible étaient deux choses qui pouvaient aller de paire.

_XXX_

24 Décembre 1997.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'Harry était incapable de se rappeler comment il avait atterris là. A un moment il pleurait devant la tombe de ses parents, se répétant mentalement encore et encore l'inscription sur la pierre, se répétant que « le dernier ennemis à détruire n'était **pas **la mort » mais Voldemort, et la minute suivante, lui et Hermione se retrouvaient menés dans une maison, le bras de Bathilda Bagshot tenant fermement le sien. La maison sentait fort et était sale, mais les deux adolescents mirent cela sur le fait que la femme était vielle et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à en prendre soin. Elle leur avait servis du thé tout en se déplaçant maladroitement dans la pièce, et l'odeur avait été ignoble lorsqu'elle s'était penché vers eux pour verser l'eau dans la bouilloire.

« Viens à l'étage avec moi Harry » croissa-t-elle en le montrant du doigt. « J'ai quelque chose à te donner. Je l'ai caché à l'étage, où ils ne le trouveraient pas.

Harry et Hermion échangèrent tous deux un regard. La Né-Moldue fronçait légèrement les sourcils, mais c'est alors que la vielle femme marmonna le mot « épée », et les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. L'idée que son épée puisse être dans cette même maison, si proche de lui, fut suffisante pour qu'Harry oubli son sentiment de soupçon latent. Il avait suivit joyeusement Bathilde à l'étage, et c'était la seule chose dont il pouvait se rappeler avant d'être brutalement la cible d'une attaque.

Nagini s'était lancé droit sur lui. Pris par surprise, Harry était tombé au sol, Nagini enroulé étroitement sur toute la longueur de son corps. Bizarrement, le cobra ne l'avait pas encore attaqué, à la place, elle laissait sa langue sortir et rentrer dans sa gueule, elle le sentait.

« Dégage, Dégage, » gémit Harry. « HERMIONE ! » cria-t-il alors que Nagini resserrait encore sa prise autour de lui. Sa cicatrice commença l'élancer, et la peau tout autour d'elle semblait comme en feu. Ses bras étaient bloqués de part et d'autre de son corps, l'empêchant même de presser sa main sur la peau douloureuse pour l'apaiser.

« **Dégage de là **! » siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

**« Anathema. Tu sens comme le compagnon du maître. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois Harry Potter. » **dit le serpent, sa langue courant le long du visage d'Harry.

**« Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas Harry, je le jure, » **mentit le sorcier à travers ses dents.

**« Nous laisserons le Maitre en décider. »**

Voldemort était en chemin. Harry pouvait le voir, lorsqu'il laissait ses yeux se fermer, glissant dans leur direction avec sa baguette tendu. Ils devaient absolument partir avant que le Lord n'arrive, Harry le savait.

Autour de son cou, le Médaillon sembla trembler. Harry jura pouvoir sentir des vagues d'excitation se dégager de lui, et la pensée d'avoir tant tenu à un objet que la venue de Lord Voldemort rendait heureux le rendit malade. Harry grinça des dents lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la pièce en courant. Le Serpent siffla lourdement avant d'être stupéfixé et Harry du attendre un moment avant de se tortiller pour se libérer des lourds anneaux.

« On doit partir, il arrive ! On doit partir maintenant ! » Il poussa Hermione en direction des escaliers, sa baguette dans une de ses mains, et sa tête tourné sur le côté pour surveiller Nagini du coin de l'œil.

« C'est trop tard ! » Haleta Hermione.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maison de Bathilda se tenait Lord Voldemort. Un sourire narquois vint recourber sa bouche sans lèvres alors qu'il faisait paresseusement tourner sa baguette dans sa main droite, ricanant doucement à la vue des deux adolescents qui tentaient de faire marche arrière dans l'escalier.

« _Reducto ! _» l'espace où l'escalier rejoignait le palier explosa et diffusa une pluie de morceaux de bois et de plâtre.

Hermione cria en tombant en avant, tombant comme une masse aux pieds de Voldemort. Harry s'accrocha à la rambarde, réussissant à garder l'équilibre et se redressa pour faire face à l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

« **Tu ne gagneras pas, Tom, **» lui dit Harry avec un regarde féroce, basculant involontairement dans le Fourchelangue. Il avait laissé tombé sa baguette un moment plus tôt, et il pouvait maintenant la voir, cassé et inoffensive, à côté de son amie.

En haut des escaliers, d'autres sifflements se firent entendre. Le sort utiliser contre Nagini n'agissait plus, elle glissa sur ce qui restait du palier et siffla bruyamment en direction de son maitre. « **Il sent comme le compagnon du Maitre, êtes-vous sûr qu'il soit bien Harry Potter **? »

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, l'iris rouge se dilata sous la surprise et Harry ne pu que constater qu'il avait la même expression que le jour où Ana lui avait murmuré 'je t'aime' pour la première fois. La baguette de l'homme se baissa, le bâton magique pendant mollement entre ses doigts et Hermione fut assez rapide pour brandir sa baguette et crier, « _Imperdimenta !_ » Le sort envoya Voldemort sur le côté et sa tête heurta le sol dans un craquement sonore. Et alors qu'Harry se tenait toujours hébété, Hermione sauta sur ses pied, ramassa les morceaux brisés de la baguette d'Harry et courut hors de la maison. « Allons NOUS EN Harry ! » lui cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda Voldemort un instant, et s'imagina Tom à sa place. A quel point les choses auraient elle pu être différentes si les Horcruxes n'avaient jamais été créé, et si Anathema n'était jamais mort ? Harry se le demandait. Il n'aurait probablement jamais vu le jour si Ana n'était pas mort. Il n'y aurait eu aucune prophétie, et ses parents seraient probablement encore en vie.

« VIENS ! » Hurla Hermione, et Harry sursauta violement. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Voldemort l'observer et commencer à se lever. Alors, il courut. Il couru plus vite, comme jamais il ne l'avait fais dans sa vie. Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione alors qu'il la dépassait, et il la traina derrière lui. Elle trébucha et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprise, mais il ne ralentis pas avant qu'ils ne soient complètement hors de vue de Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort les regarda partir, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Il fit léviter Nagini en bas des escaliers, sans même regarder, et la reposa à ses pieds avec douceur.

**« Tu as dis qu'il sentait comme Ana- lui. En es tu sûr ma belle ? »** Voldemort jeta un rapide coup d'œil au serpent à ses pieds. Ses écailles était presque de la même couleur que celle des yeux de son amant décédé, et à chaque fois que le soleil venait éclairer la tête de Nagini, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux yeux d'Anathema, à quel point ils avaient été beaux. A quel point ils ressemblaient à ceux d'Harry Potter.

**« Exactement comme vous me l'avez décris Maitre, il sent comme s'il était votre autre moitié. »**

**« Est-ce qu'il est possible que tu ais sentis autre chose en lui ? » **La question avait été douce, et posée calmement, mais les pensées de Voldemort s'emballaient. La réincarnation n'était pas un phénomène inconnu. Potter pouvait-il être son Ana ? Après tout ce temps, toutes les actions qu'il avait entreprises, le Destin avait-il choisis de lui renvoyer son amour au visage d'une telle manière ? Sous le nom de l'être qu'il était destiné à tuer ! Mais peut être y avait-il une autre explication ? Il devait y avoir d'autres façons d'expliquer la fascination qu'avait déclenchée Potter chez Nagini, une excuse un peu plus raisonnable : Son habilité à parler le Fouchelangue par example. Nagini souhaitait pouvoir épargner la vie d'un individu qui partageait leur langage. Et elle estimerait avec justesse un Parleur comme un compagnon convenable pour son Maitre. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait pu y réfléchir, mais pas Potter.

Jamais un Gryffondor.

**« Son odeur est un peu comme la mienne, et celle de cette bague que vous aviez l'habitude de porter. Celle qui vous appartenait, Maitre. Mais il sent aussi comme vous, plus comme vous que comme moi. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est bien Harry Potter ? » **Nagini leva les yeux vers lui et Voldemort la regarda avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans l'horizon, comme s'il cherchait à trouver l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Harry. Alors comme ça, Harry sentait comme un de ses Horcruxes ?

« Comme.. c'est intéressant » murmura Voldemort d'une voix trainante, sa bouche se tordant vers le haut dans une parodie de sourire. « Vraiment très intéressant. »

_XXX_

31 Juillet 1930.

Emily Jones avait autrefois été considéré comme une jeune femme extrêmement belle. Elle avait la peau pâle et de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient en cascades et en boucles sur ses épaules, elle était fine, mais grande, et son visage était souriant. Il y avait toujours des hommes pour lui faire la court. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'un groupe de Sorciers Noirs qui 'manifestaient' ne perquisitionnent sa maison. Ils venaient au nom d'un certain homme appelé de Grindelwald. Ils venaient dans le but de purger le monde des Moldus et des Sangs de Bourbes. Mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait Emily. Sa famille ne savait pas ce que de tels mots signifiaient, et ils essayèrent d'ignorer le son des cris qui résonnaient partout dans la rue.

Ca avait été un beau quartier, autrefois, mais quand les protestataires partirent, la plupart des maisons étaient en feu, et des corps jonchaient les rues. Emily était une des cinq jeunes femmes à avoir été forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec ces hommes, à s'allonger, et à supporter, alors qu'elles étaient prises contre leur volonté. Mais elle avait été seule à être suffisamment malchanceuse pour devoir vivre avec la preuve des crimes impunis qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Ses yeux fatigués se plissèrent tandis qu'elle souriait à son fils âgé de trois ans, son visage pâle et fatigué, obscurcit par un maquillage crémeux. Jason était un gentil garçon, mais il ressemblait tant à l'homme qui l'avait violé que ca faisait parfois mal de le regarder. Elle l'aimait, énormément, et elle n'avait jamais même pensé à s'en débarrasser, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que, parfois, il lui arrivait de tressaillir, lorsqu'il venait vers elle sans prévenir.

« Joyeux anniversaire Jason, » cria-t-elle. Emily tendis les bras devant elle, et le petit garçon gloussa fortement tout en se précipitant vers elle. Elle lui avait préparé une fête d'anniversaire. Juste pour tous les deux, parce que ses parents s'étaient absenté pour le week end et qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule à la maison avec un autre adulte. Il y avait un gros gâteau posé en haut du comptoir. Elle l'avait fait elle-même. Jason zieuta le gâteau, ses yeux émeraudes ouvert en grand, et avec un regard affamé alors qu'il laissait son regard voyagé sur les différentes couches de chocolats et de crèmes.

« T'aimes ! » gazouilla le petit garçon, levant les bras pour que sa mère puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire Maman ! » Cria-t-il, tapant dans ses mains tout excité.

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Non bébé, c'est ton anniversaire à toi, L'anniversaire de Maman c'était il y a neuf mois, tu te souviens ? On avait un autre gâteau. » Emily avait aussi des cauchemars, et des crises de panique, et puis cette terreur, de ne pas savoir si l'homme reviendrait cette année, ou bien l'année d'après, ou encore après, pour l'emmener loin, elle et son bébé. Depuis ce jour, elle détestait les fêtes d'anniversaires, mais il aurait été injuste de priver son fils innocent de cette longue tradition. « Est-ce qu'on le coupe maintenant ? »

« Ouais ! » cria-t-il.

« Nous devons en garder un peu pour Papis et Mamie évidement. Tu ne penses pas ? » Emily le porta à travers la cuisine avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le comptoir alors qu'elle allait chercher un couteau pour le pain. « Ca ne serait pas juste. »

Il y avait un léger bruit de cliquetis, et Emily releva brusquement la tête, la peur prenant place sur son visage. Mais elle vit alors Jason, s'amusant avec ses clés de voitures, et elle se calma.

« Et nous, on a droit au gâteau ? » demanda une voix trainante derrière elle. Elle se retourna brutalement, son couteau tenu contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait l'homme de dix huit ans qui venait d'envahir sa cuisine. Elle tournait le dos à son fils et, alors qu'elle ne regardait pas, un homme plus vieux marcha silencieusement vers l'enfant, et il le souleva du comptoir.

« Ce ne serait pas juste non plus, que le père du garçon n'est pas droit à un morceau de gâteau, tu ne penses pas Moldue ? » Le cœur d'Emily fit une horrible embardé en entendant le deuxième homme parler. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, le couteau tendu vers son agresseur, alors qu'elle revivait mentalement toutes les choses dégradantes qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille le jour il s'était imposer à elle.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils, » dit elle, sa voix et son couteau tremblaient sous la peur. « Laissez nous tranquille. »

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » Demanda Acturus Black avec une grimace sur les lèvres. « Jason c'est ça ? Quel nom horrible pour un membre de la Maison des Black, tu n'es pas d'accord Pollux ? » Le jeune cousin hocha la tête en silence, sa baguette pressée à la base de la colonne vertébral d'Emily. « Je pense que je vais le changer. » Acturus eut un sourire moqueur, ses lèvres se soulevant lentement, horriblement et le souffle d'Emily s'accéléra alors qu'une lumière verte l'enveloppait par derrière. « Anathema Mallory Black, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. »

Il s'avéra que, la maison, c'était au numéro 12 Place Grimmauld, à Londres. Anathema regarda autour de lui, ses grands yeux verts mouillés par les larmes. La maison était bien tenu et rangée, mais il n'y avait quasiment aucune lumière. Et l'utilisation de bougies à la place d'électricité donnait à l'endroit une allure terne et obscure, enveloppant ses occupants d'ombres et de lumière grise.

Et alors qu'Anathema était présenté à sa nouvelle famille, (sa nouvelle mère, Melania Mcmillian, qui était la femme d'Acturus, à sa sœur, Lucrecia, de deux ans son ainées, et à son frère, Orion, deux ans plus jeunes que lui et qui n'était qu'un bébé) l'enfant de pu s'empêcher de souhaiter retourner chez lui, avec sa vrai mère.

« Je veux maman, » pleurnicha-t-il, les larmes noyant ses yeux alors qu'il serrait les poings et se préparait pour une bonne crise de colère. Mais, au lieu d'être autoriser à crier et à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veuille, comme Emily avait l'habitude de le laisser faire auparavant (trop effrayée pour argumenter avec une copie miniature de son violeur), Anathema fut stoppé dans son élan.

La baguette d'Acturus se pointa sur la poitrine de l'enfant, et le garçonnet de trois ans hurla et pleura, et se convulsa, mais de douleur cette fois, alors que l'homme murmurait « _Crucio ! _» en pensant à sa haine envers le sang Moldus qui souillait le sang de l'enfant. Le garçon apprendrait, il devait apprendre, qu'il était un Sang Pure désormais. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de mère Moldue, plus de crises de colère moldues, plus de mauvaises manières qu'approuvaient les Moldus de la part d'un enfant qui appartenait à la Maison des Black.

« Ta famille, c'est nous désormais. » Lui siffla Melania, Orion bercé dans ses bras, et elle ignora facilement la façon dont l'enfant se recroquevilla en position fœtale et continua a pleurer et trembler. « Je suis ta mère maintenant. »

Pour Anathema, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière. Que ca lui plaise ou non, il était chez lui.

**XXX**

**Note de la Traductrice : **

Chose promise, chose due. Chapitre avec trois jours d'avance. En espérant que ce chapitre et sa traduction vous aient plus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre… peut être parce qu'on en apprend plus sur le passé d'Ana ? Et sur les pensées de Tom. Enfin, au moins vous l'avez eu, votre première rencontre ;3 donc, comme l'auteur la préciser je sais plus trop où dans une de ses notes, à ce moment là de l'histoire, Voldemort pense qu'Harry est un Horcrux. Il a avancé l'hypothèse de la réincarnation mais n'y croit pas trop pour l'instant. Voilà.

Une pensée pour ce pauvre Anathema qui décidément, ait maudit au sens le plus littéral du terme. Le personnage d'Emily m'a mis particulièrement mal à l'aise, je sais pas pour vous..

Bon, voilà, je suis toujours aussi curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensé (ou entendre de douces flatteries, ça me va aussi °smirk°)

A dans très peu de temps !


	6. Chapitre 6 sur 16

**Note de l'Auteur **:

Juste pour mettre les choses au clair, Voldemort a reconnu l'idée de la réincarnation comme étant possible, mais, pour le moment, il a choisit de croire (à juste titre, gardez le à l'esprit) qu'Harry est un Horcrux ! Harry pour sa part est au courant pour la réincarnation, mais il a choisit de ne le dire à personne tant qu'il ne sait pas comment Anathema est mort. Ce chapitre est donc pour Silence of Sorrow de Ffnet, qui est la seule personne (si je me souviens bien) à avoir mentionné ce fait, et qui n'a pas juste supposé que Voldemort accepterait ça aussi facilement. Il est en plein déni !

**Note de la traductrice **:

Ah bah °zyeute la note de l'auteur° c'était donc là que j'avais lu que Voldemort ne croyait pas à la réincarnation pour l'instant. Enfin, je vous souhaite une

_**Bonne lecture **_!

**Chapitre 6**

26 Décembre 1997.

Severus Snape le regardait dormir.

Caché derrière quelques arbres étroitement regroupés, Severus n'avait pas un très bon angle de vue sur Harry. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer à chaque fois qu'Harry se réveillait en sursaut avant de jeter un regard frénétique sur la forêt de Dean pour finalement retourner dormir, appuyé doucement contre le tissu de la tente.

Et malgré toute la force avec laquelle Severus désirait prendre le garçon avec lui, le protéger de sa propre destiné et fuir au loin, très loin, où plus rien d'autre ne compterait à part le fait qu'il était celui qu'il était et qu'Harry était l'enfant de Lily, il ne pouvait pas. C'était le destin d'Harry. Peu importe à quel point celui-ci était horrible, à quel point le jour qui naissait était terrible. Harry devait le faire. Et si Severus ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin il pouvait néanmoins l'aider; il en avait fait la promesse.

« _Expecto Patronum _» Murmura-t-il. Une lumière vive apparut du bout de sa baguette, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à finir par planer à la lisière de la clairière. Et durant le court moment où Harry se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, la lumière pris la forme d'une biche argentée.

Au moment où les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la biche, il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. Le sommeil l'avait si facilement quitté, comme s'il était habitué à se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Tandis qu'Harry marchait vers la biche, Severus brandit sa baguette devant lui, le Patronus se retourna et trotta entre les arbres.

« Arrête ! Ne t'en vas pas ! » Lui cria Harry alors qu'il commençait déjà à la poursuivre.

Il ne pensa pas à réveiller Hermione. Au lieu de ça, il courut et pénétra dans la forêt, seul et la conscience de Severus ne pu se résoudre à l'abandonner comme ça. Alors silencieusement, le Maître des Potions le suivit en veillant à garder une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le Patronus s'arrêtait régulièrement et tournait sa tête vers Harry, raclant la terre de son sabot comme pour lui demander de se dépêcher et de la suivre plus vite, avant de continuer à avancer à nouveau.

Severus n'était pas sûr qu'Harry ait pensée au fait que c'était peut être un piège. Ou peut être que si, en l'occurrence, et que c'était là la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé Granger derrière lui. Mais peu importe ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il allait arriver, il n'hésita pas à courir après elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'évaporer au loin.

**1** « _Lumos ! _» murmura craintivement Harry. Tant que le Patronus était là, il s'était sentit en sécurité, mais elle était partit maintenant.

Severus le regarda tourner en rond, sa baguette lever droit devant lui comme protection alors qu'il essayait de comprendre où il était. Sa main libre attrapa une chose dorée autour de sa gorge et se serra étroitement autour. Severus tendit le cou pour apercevoir ce qui semblait si précieux à Harry.

Un autre reflet doré, provoqué par la lumière qui émanait de la baguette d'Harry qui se refléta dessus attira complètement l'attention de Snape. Il fit un pas en avant, sa baguette sortit, et prête à l'emploi. Il connaissait ce Médaillon ! Son seigneur l'avait cherché pendant un long moment, et Dolores Ombrage avait signalé le vole d'un bijou similaire… Mais, ces deux objets pouvaient-ils n'être en fait qu'un seul et même bijou, celui là ? Celui qu'Harry portait et caressait avec révérence, rien que ça ?

Était-il possédé ? Comme Ginny Weasley l'avait été par le Journal ? Severus sentit l'air lui manqué à cette pensée. Si c'était le cas, il avait échoué, il n'avait pas su protéger l'enfant de Lily. Mais non, non, il aurait été le donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres si ca avait été le cas. Il ne serait pas resté avec une Né Moldue s'il était possédé.

Mais alors pourquoi ?

Severus ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait se sentir en sécurité avec le Médaillon autour de son cou. Le simple fait de le toucher l'avait visiblement apaisé. Il avait même baissé légèrement sa baguette, distrait par l'éclat que renvoyait la lame de l'Epée de Gryffondor au milieu du bassin d'eau gelée dans laquelle Severus l'avait caché un peu plus tôt.

Pendant un horrible moment, Severus prit peur à la pensée qu'Harry ne détruise pas cet Horcrux en particulier. Cette possibilité le rendait fou. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge mais il combattit sa panique se s'obligea à déglutir et à respirer normalement. Harry ferait ce que son destin demandait de lui. Il avait un chemin à suivre, et il détruirait les Horcruxes avant de mourir. Severus ne voulut pas voir s'il avait tord, et, au lieu de rester et d'observer la mort d'un autre morceau de l'âme de Voldemort (en supposant qu'Albus ne se soit pas tromper et que l'âme ne s'en allait pas simplement rejoindre Voldemort) comme il l'avait prévu à la base - Severus Snape fuit.

Harry entendit un bruissement venir des buissons, mais il l'ignora. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'Epée désormais. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« _Accio Epée _» dit-il, mais rien ne se passa. Hermione aurait probablement su quoi faire, mais elle dormait encore. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de trouver la manière dont il était sensé atteindre l'Epée. Il ne songea même pas à la façon dont l'Epée était arrivée là; Ca, se serait le boulot d'Hermione quand le jour se lèverait. Il voulait, il avait besoin de l'Epée de Gryffondor, et il allait devoir prouver qu'il en était digne s'il voulait l'utiliser à nouveau.

Dumbledore ne le lui avait-il pas dit lorsqu'il avait douze ans ? « Seul un vrai Gryffondor aurait pu la retirer du Choixpeau. » La voix d'Albus résonna dans son crâne, et soudainement, il su ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait être brave, courageux et audacieux. Il allait devoir franchir la paroi glacée du lac et ramener l'Epée de ses profondeurs lui-même. Il allait devoir agir en Gryffondor -

Mais il n'en était pas un, pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Le Choixpeau avait voulu le placer à Serpentard après tout. Et il portait le Médaillon de Serpentard autour de sa propre nuque, comme un prolongement de sa propre âme. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer que l'Epée le voudrait lui ?

« Mais moi, je la veux » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Harry était secoué par la conviction qu'il entendait résonner dans sa propre voix. Il regarda de nouveau l'Epée sous ses pieds, de la même manière avec laquelle Voldemort l'avait regardé autrefois alors qu'elle était accroché au dessus du bureau, au dessus de la tête de Dumbledore, à Poudlard. « Elle m'appartient. » Murmura-t-il. Et faisant fit de l'importance qu'avait eu le Médaillon pou lui, il le retira de son cou et le laissa tomber au sol. A l'instant où le bijou toucha terre, la baguette qu'Harry avait empruntée était pointée vers la surface du lac.

« _Diffindo_. » A ce simple mot, la surface du lac se craquela et de larges fissures apparurent tout le long comme une toile d'araignée. Les clapotis de l'eau finirent par la détruire, laissant les quelques morceaux de glaces coulés dans l'eau et laisser le chemin libre pour Harry.

Il sauta dedans. La froideur de l'eau le frappa comme l'aurait fait un million de briques et il expira brusquement, incapable de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il pataugeait sous la surface de l'eau. Il continua à s'enfoncer, a laisser la graviter faire son travail, essayant de s'empêcher de respirer dans l'eau glaciale.

Sa main se referma autour du pommeau de l'Epée, lui arrachant un sourire rayonnant. Il battit des pieds furieusement pour regagner la surface. Nager vers le haut se révéla être plus dur que se laisser simplement entrainer vers le fond, mais Harry continua à se débattre. Au moment même où il pensa ne pas pouvoir en être capable, ses jambes bien trop fatiguées et ses épaules brulantes sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour trainer l'épée derrière lui, deux bras s'enroulèrent autours de sa taille et le tirèrent vers le haut.

« Tom ? » Murmura Harry, oubliant où il était. L'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche et, lorsqu'il essaya de la recracher, il finit par s'étouffer d'avantage. Sa tête finit par atteindre la surface, et Harry toussa, recracha, détournant la tête de son sauveur pour vomir autant d'eau qu'il pouvait. « Ron ? » demanda-t-il, surpris, lorsqu'il retourna finalement la tête et rencontra deux yeux bleus furieux.

Ron le traina silencieusement au bord du lac où Hermione, qui attendait nerveusement, l'aida à le sortir de l'eau.

Et pendant qu'elle les séchait à coup de sort réchauffant, Ron commença à parler bruyamment « Merde, mais à quoi tu pensais au juste ? En finir avec la vie ! A laisser l'Horcrux là ! Et sauter ! Sauter dans un satané lac gelé ! Tu serais mort si je n'étais pas arrivé ! »

« C'était toi ? » Demanda Harry, quelque part mécontent. Il devait admettre que son ami lui avait manqué, mais l'idée que c'était Ron qui l'avait suivit dans l'ombre, Ron qui avait caché l'Epée au lieu de la lui remettre en main propre, et non un quelconque mystérieux étranger (que son subconscient à moitié noyé avait appelé Tom) se révélait décevante.

« Biensûr que c'était moi » Lui répondit Ron, regardant Harry comme si ce court moment sans oxygène avait en quelque sorte causé des dommages irréparables au cerveau d'Harry.

« C'est toi qui as lancé le Patronus ? »

« Non biensûr que non ! Je pensais que c'était toi ! » Harry se sentit obliger de défendre la masculinité de son Patronus. Mais ils continuèrent à se sourire tout au long. Ron ne les avait pas laissé tomber. Quelqu'un d'autre était derrière tout ça, et Harry voulait désespérément savoir qui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait la réponse, mais il imaginait que se serait une réponse un peu plus satisfaisante que si c'était Ron qui était celui caché derrière tout ça.

Le petit sac qu'Hagrid lui avait donné pendant tranquillement à son cou et Harry se rua en avant pour l'ouvrir. Il ramassa le Médaillon qui trainait encore au sol et était sur le point de le remettre, l'Epée serrée entre ses cuisses pour qu'ainsi personne d'autre ne puisse la lui reprendre pendant que ses mains étaient occupées. Hermione lui arracha brusquement le Médaillon des mains.

« Nous devons le détruire maintenant. » Hermione sortit sa baguette, la pointant un peu partout autour d'eux à la recherche d'un endroit pour accomplir leur tache.

« Tu crois que c'est la bonne manière de s'y prendre ? » Demanda Ron, la suivant sur un rochet plat étendu à l'ombre d'un arbre Sycamore.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir » dit-elle doucement, y déposant le Médaillon. « Harry, donne l'Epée à Ron. Je pense que c'est à lui de le faire, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Moi ? » Haleta Ron. Et tandis qu'Hermione tentait de l'en convaincre, aucun d'eux ne fit vraiment attention à Harry.

Harry regardait le Médaillon, ses yeux verts écarquillés. Paniqués. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, ses doigts serrer étroitement autour du pommeau de l'Epée et il la serra contre sa poitrine comme pour la protéger. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser quiconque la lui reprendre. Pas maintenant, pas après avoir passé cinquante ans à l'attendre. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique, il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle allait parfaitement à l'âme de Tom, et plus tard, à la sienne. Mais ils n'avaient jamais pu l'avoir. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se coupa contre l'Epée mais ne prêta pas attention à la sensation cuisante qui se rependait dans ses doigts. Tout ce qui comptait était l'Epée… et l'Horcrux.

Un peu plus tôt, le Médaillon n'avait plus rien signifié à ses yeux. Ses pensées n'étaient allées qu'envers l'Epée. Mais soudainement, Harry se sentait engloutis par une peur qui n'était pas la sienne, une voix qui le pressait, un sentiment en lui qui le suppliait, lui demandait de protéger l'âme de Tom. L'Horcrux l'appelait, et sa cicatrice le brulait, et Harry se surprit à marcher en direction du rocher, à se préparer lui-même à attaquer ses amis et à voler le Médaillon pour l'emporter au loin une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? » Lui demanda Hermione, continuant à faire référence au fait que c'était le moment de gloire de Ron.

Harry cependant, compris mal la question. « Je pense qu'elle ferait un bon Horcrux, je veux dire, l'Epée. »

Hermione haleta, s'éloignant du Médaillon de quelques pas et leva doucement sa baguette. « Ouvre le Harry, et ne t'approche pas plus près. Il t'affecte énormément désormais, de la même manière qu'il a blessé Ron. Tu sais qu'on doit le faire, nous en avons déjà parlé Harry. » Elle fronça ses sourcils devant son manque de réaction. « Donne l'Epée à Ron, et ouvre le Médaillon. »

« **Ouvre-toi. **» ordonna-t-il à l'Horcrux, et les deux faces du bijou s'ouvrirent brusquement, s'éloignant l'une de l'autre d'un mouvement sec. Une sorte de brume noir s'éleva de l'intérieur de l'objet jusqu'à prendre l'apparence de Tom Riddle.

La silhouette aux contours flous fixa Harry un moment, ignorant complètement les deux autres enfants. « Ne les laisse pas me tuer Ana ! Je t'aime » mentit Riddle.

Alors la silhouette changea et sourit d'un air narquois lorsqu'Harry recula, se transformant jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'Anathema. Le Riddle-Anathema ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer encore. « Je t'aime. Pourquoi voudrais-tu me tuer Harry ? Nous allons avoir un bébé. » Les mains du Riddle-Anathema vinrent se poser sur son abdomen, et, sous leurs yeux, l'estomac commença à grossir jusqu'à ce que le fantôme semble être enceint de quelques mois.

Soudainement, le Riddle-Harry reposa ses yeux sur eux. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ron, pointant du doigt le vrai Harry derrière lui par-dessus son épaule et siffla « Il va te tuer ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est Voldemort ? Je suis le _vrai _Harry Potter ! »

« Je suis Harry Potter, » Murmura Harry. Il pouvait se rappeler avoir mentit à Nagini, lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter, encore et encore, et à quel point elle ne l'avait pas cru. Pendant un horrible instant, lorsque Ron chargea et souleva l'Epée de Gryffondor dans ses satanées mains, Harry pensa que son ami ne l'avait pas cru non plus.

Harry tomba dans la neige, un bras levé devant lui pour se protéger, mais l'attaque de Ron ne vint jamais. A la place, le rouquin changea brusquement la direction de son arme, sourd aux insultes que lui jetait une Riddle-Hermione, et plongea l'Epée au centre du Médaillon.

Tom Riddle se courba en hurlant, et la voix d'Harry fit écho à ses cris. Il pouvait entendre pleurer et gémir dans sa tête, et des yeux verts vifs étincelèrent. Quand Harry s'arrêta finalement de crier, Ron et Hermione étaient accroupis au dessus de lui et le regardaient prudemment. Et Tom était parti.

L'Horcux était parti. Il était probablement allé rejoindre le corps de Voldemort, redonnant naissance à l'âme de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit humain de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible de le tuer.

Harry rampa à travers la neige, trop faible pour se relever. Ses doigts ensanglantés serrées autour de ce qu'il restait du Médaillon. Il le glissa doucement dans le petit sac pendu à son cou. Il n'osa pas porter son regard une seule fois sur l'Epée durant leur retour jusqu'à la tente. Et, tandis qu'Hermione soignait ses mains, ils ne parlèrent pas du tout de ce qui c'était passé. Mais Harry pouvait sentir deux regards braqués sur lui, le silence était gênant et tendu, et il voulait plus que tout s'enfuir avec le Médaillon, l'Epée, et être enfin seul.

XXX

28 Décembre 1997.

Hermione était toujours en colère contre Ron pour les avoir abandonnés, et plus particulièrement elle. Dans la Forêt de Dean, ils avaient surmonté leurs problèmes, préférant les mettre de côtés face au fait qu'Hermione s'était réveillé sans baguette et que Ron avait suivis un Patronus fort suspect qui l'avait mené droit sur un Harry à moitié noyé. Le bien être d'Harry était bien plus important que la fierté blessée d'Hermione. Mais, maintenant qu'Harry était sain et sauf, maintenant qu'il avait enfin arrêté d'aller se cacher dehors, l'Epée avec lui, et qu'il avait recommencé à agir comme une personne normal, Hermione décida qu'il était grand temps qu'on lui permettre de montrer toute l'ampleur de sa colère.

Ron pouvait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne lui ait envoyé qu'une poignée de sorts mineurs. Hermione n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le blesser de façon trop importante alors qu'ils n'avaient aucunes chances de pouvoir se rendre à St Manguouste avant longtemps.

Hermione n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Ron en deux jours. Elle avait choisis, à la place, de lui envoyer un regard écœuré dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, et de s'adresser à Harry pour lui demander de demander certaines choses à Ron en son nom. C'était petit. Et puéril. Mais Harry la laissait faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Ce n'était pas sa petite amie qu'il avait laissé derrière (bien qu'il devrait peut être gardé un œil sur la manière dont Ron comptait se faire pardonner d'Hermione… il aurait peut être besoin d'employer la même technique avec Ginny après la guerre).

Jusqu' à maintenant, la seule réaction qu'avait eu Ron face au traitement silencieux qu'Hermione lui infligeait avait été de garder un comportement maussade. Quand ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les proches d'un défunts son enterrement, à l'exception près que, lui, ne se lamentait pas. D'un autre côté, quand Ron et Harry étaient seuls, Ron se révélait être extraordinairement joyeux et quand ils partirent se promener dehors tous les deux, Harry fut enfin capable de lui expliquer tout ce qui était arrivé depuis que Ron était parti.

« Comment avez-vous deviné pour le Tabou ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité. Harry fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. « Et bien, toi et Hermione avez arrêté de dire le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Oh, » Harry soupira. A la base, l'idée de ne pas utiliser son nom venait de Ron, juste avant que leur dispute ne les sépare. Ron avait voulu montrer à Voldemort un peu de respect ! « C'est juste une mauvaise habitude que nous avons pris. Ca ne me pose aucun problème de l'appeler V- » Ron siffla, posant sa main sur la bouche d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse finir de prononcer le mot.

« NON ! » Cria Ron, assez fort pour amener l'attention d'Hermione sur eux et non sur le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire. « Un Tabou a été posé sur ce nom. L'utiliser brise les protections magiques qui l'entourent, ça cause une sorte de trouble dans la Magie. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont retrouvé nos traces à Tottenhan Court Road. »

« Parce qu'on a prononcé Son nom ? » demanda Harry avec scepticisme.

« Vous allez devoir me croire, » songea Ron, et un lent sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres « Il n'y a que ceux qui lui tienne sérieusement tête qui ose prononcer Son nom. Ils ont presque eu Kingsley tu sais. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais, Bill dit qu'il a réussis à s'échapper, mais il est en fuite maintenant. J'ai pensé que c'était peut être Kingsley qui avait envoyé le Patronus. Mais la forme du sien est un Lynx non ? » Ron haussa légèrement les épaules, se terrant dans le silence.

Harry joua un moment avec la baguette en bois de prunellier que Ron avait pris à un groupe de Rafleurs avant de la lui donner. C'était mieux que rien, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se mesurer à la puissance de son ancienne baguette, ou même à celle d'Hermione. Ils parlèrent de Dumbledore un moment avant de décider qu'il serait peut être temps de rejoindre Hermione. Au début ils n'avaient fait que se promener autour du campement, mais ils avaient finis par s'éloigner un peu plus profondément entre les arbres, et peut importe à quel point Hermione était en colère, elle ne s'en inquièterait pas moins.

Hermione regarda dans leur direction, et, tout aussi soudainement, détourna la tête. « Je veux aller voir Xenophilius Lovegood. » Dit-elle brusquement, posant son exemplaire de 'La vie et les Mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore'. « C'est la marque de Beedle le Barde, » leur dit-elle, pointant le bas de la page que Dumbledore avait signé de son nom, remplaçant le « A » par un petit dessin des Reliques de la Morts. « Elle n'arrête pas d'apparaître un peu partout. Viktor pensait que c'était la marque de Grindelwald, elle était définitivement inscrite sur cette vielle pierre tombale à Godric Hollow et les dates étaient bien plus anciennes, elles dataient de bien avant la venu de Grindelwald. Et maintenant ça ? On ne peut ni questionner Grindelwald, ni Dumbledore, mais Mr. Lovegood portait ce symbole autour du cou le jour du mariage. »

Harry ne voulait pas partir. Mais Ron et Hermione étaient en majorité. Peut être était ce là la clé pour obtenir le pardon d'une petite amie ? Toujours rester de son côté lors d'un débat : Harry se promit de garder ça à l'esprit. Ron et Hermione se parlaient à nouveau lorsqu'ils se rendirent à Ottery St Catchpole sur la colline que Mme Weasley avait toujours mentionné lorsqu'elle parlait des Lovegood.

C'était les vacances de Noël, et Harry s'attendait à pouvoir voir Luna lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Son amie lui avait manqué, elle et ses habitudes un peu bizarres. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir marché pendant plusieurs heures qu'ils finirent enfin par arriver devant une maison qui ressemblait à une tour d'échec géante, et, après que Ron ai remarqué un panneau cassé mentionnant le nom des propriétaires, Harry décida de frapper à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » Questionna une voix. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement. Les yeux de l'homme s'attardèrent sur le visage d'Harry et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Et alors que les yeux glissait un peu plus haut sur le front de Harry jusqu'à se fixer sur sa cicatrice, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et Mr Lovegood apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant le groupe avec effroi mêlé de respect.

« Pourrions-nous entrer un moment, Mr Love good ? » Demanda Harry.

« J-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. » leur dit Xeno, envoyant des regards prudents tout autour du jardin, les yeux plissés sur l'ombre derrière les enfants.

« Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Bon, et bien d'accord » Accepta l'homme en entendant la déception pointé dans la voix d'Harry. « Mais vite, vite ! » il les pressa de rentrer à l'intérieur et claqua la porte pour la fermer, jetant de nombreux sorts de verrouillages dessus.

Il les mena à travers une étrange cuisine encombré qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être décoré par Luna elle-même. Un escalier en spirale prenait place au milieu de la pièce, et ils montèrent, montèrent. Le second étage était un mélange entre un salon et un atelier et était encore plus encombré que l'avait été le rez de chaussé, mais Xenophilius ignora le désordre et vint s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » dit il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Néanmoins, une Corne d'Eruptif accroché au mur derrière Xenophilius captura l'attention d'Hermione. Et tandis que les deux se disputait pour savoir si oui ou non la corne était celle d'un Ronflak Cornu ** ou d'un Eruptif, Harry se dirigea vers une bibliothèque situé sur le mur opposé. La marque pour laquelle il était venu demander des informations était juste là, gravée sur la tranche d'un livre, et Harry le fit glisser de l'étagère pour l'ouvrir.

Le titre des Contes des Trois Frères était lisible sur la couverture. Il lui semblait si familier alors même qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais lu le livre. Il se demanda si il l'avait fais dans sa vie passée ?

« Cette histoire parle de quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, se retournant pour constater que Xenophilius était partis.

« Il est parti appeler Luna » l'informa Ron, « cet espèce de vieux froussard. »

« Il a sans doute peur de ce que les Mangemorts pourraient lui faire s'ils apprennaient qu'il nous a aidé. » répondit Hermione, essayant de calmer Ron en lui tapotant doucement le bras. « Et éloigne toi de cette corne ! » gronda-t-elle en voyant Harry s'en approcher.

« Je ne vais pas la toucher » Promit-il. A vrai dire, c'était la statue de pierre à ses côtés qui l'intéressait. C'était la statue d'une femme, qui portait sur sa tête le plus étrange des diadèmes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, tendant le bras pour passer ses doigts le long du visage de la statut.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez remarqué ma toute dernière invention. » constata Xeno en réapparaissant dans la pièce, des bottes de Wellingtons aux pieds et un plateau à thé entre les mains. « Faites à partir du modèle de la tête de la belle Rowena Serdaigle. Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. *"

Les lèvres d'Harry bougèrent en même temps que celle de Xeno lorsqu'il marmonnait les mots qui composaient la célèbre citation de Rowena. Peut être avait-il entendu Hermione la prononcer auparavant, pendant une de ses leçons sur l'importance capitale des études ? Ou peut être était-ce Tom qui l'avait dit à Ana pendant sa recherche pour un Horcrux digne de lui convenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui faudrait garder un œil sur les possessions de Serdaigle si c'était le cas.

« Alors, » demanda Mr Lovegood après leur avoir versé leurs boissons, « Comment puis je vous aider Mr Potter ? »

« C'est à propos du symbole que vous portiez au mariage de Bill Weasley. » lui dit Hermione, prenant le livre des mains d'Harry et le montrant à Xenophilius. Le conte des Trois Frères était une histoire pour enfant, et Hermione savait qu'il était à l'intérieur du livre de Beedle le Barde, mais elle n'avait juste pas encore eu le temps de le lire. « Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il signifie ? »

« Est-ce que tu parles du symbole des Reliques de la mort ? » Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent confus, mais Harry sentit un bref moment de compréhension naitre en lui. Plus besoin de se demander si Voldemort continuait à se servir des baguettes des autres. Il était à la recherche de cette baguette en particulier. La baguette de Sureau, qui rendait son propriétaire invincible. Harry serra les poings, luttant contre la grimace agacé qui voulait prendre place sur son visage. Il semblerait que les Horcruxes ne suffisent plus à Tom Riddle, désormais, il tentait de prendre ce qui avait été clamé à juste titre par Harry- Ana. Par Ana, se corrigea-t-il mentalement.

« Il était une fois trois frères, » récita Hermione, lisant la copie du 'Conte des Trois Frères'. « Qui voyageaient le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire au crépuscule. Les frères finirent par atteindre une rivière trop dangereuse pour être traverser à la nage. Cependant, ils connaissaient bien l'art de la Magie, et, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaitre un pont au dessus de l'eau traitresse. Mais avant de pouvoir passer, ils se virent interdire le chemin par une silhouette encapuchonnée. »

Harry l'interrompu. « Et la mort leur parla. » **2**

« Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cette histoire Harry ? » demanda Ron, confus.

« C'est le cas. Je n'ai fais que deviner je crois. » Il haussa les épaules et fit signe à Hermione ne continuer.

Elle continua son histoire, et à chaque bon moment, sans être inviter, Harry l'interrompait d'un « Ainsi la Mort s'empara-t-elle du premier frère. » ou « Ainsi la Mort s'empara t-elle du deuxième frère. » Et tandis qu'Hermione finissait son histoire, expliquant que la mort ne fut pas capable de retrouver le troisième jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne retire la cape d'invisibilité, Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami et dit : « Ce sont là les Reliques de la Mort. »

Et il avait deux d'entre elles.

XXX

12 Octobre 1940.

Tom Riddle le regarda. Il avait déjà vu Anathema auparavant, en passant, il avait même parler au garçon une fois bien que cela n'est pas été une rencontre très plaisante, moins que Tom aurait espéré qu'elle soit. Le fait que Lucretia Black avait été présente n'avait pas été, à se mêler de tout et à s'énerver sur Anathema. Cette fois, cependant, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, et Anathema avait déjà remarqué sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demanda Tom, s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise d'Ana. Ses mains étaient entrelacées derrière son dos, et le troisième année baissa les yeux sur le plus jeune avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » lui demanda Anathema d'un ton mesquin. Il devait être un des seuls enfants de l'école (peut importe l'année) à ne pas traiter Tom avec respect, et il était certainement le seul serpentard à oser le faire ! « Tu n'aurais pas quelque part où aller ? » Ana lança un regard vers le sol, ses yeux verts vagabondant le long des chaussures noires brillantes de Tom. « Tes chaussures semblent avoir besoin d'un bon cirage, l'éclat commence à se ternir. »

Son attention revint se poser sur son livre, laissant quelques annotations le long des marges avec sa plume blanche. Tom l'observa, un petit sourire narquois s'étendit sur son visage, et exactement comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés, le comportement d'Anathema ne le rendit pas furieux. Non, à la place, le garçon capta son intérêt, il l'amusait et le rendait curieux tout à la fois. Et, sans tenir compte du fait que l'enfant n'avait que douze ans, Anathema éveilla quelque chose en lui.

Les vêtements d'Anathema étaient plus riches que les siens, mais en beaucoup plus mauvais état. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas faire grand cas du fait que de l'encre gouttaient et venaient tâchées sa chemise, ou que de la boue et des rayures maculaient ses chaussures. Tom fit un mouvement de baguette et tout cela disparu. Il offrit un sourire à Ana, rangea sa baguette et souleva un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tu attends que je te remercies ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu risque d'attendre encore longtemps. »

Tom renifla légèrement, prenant place délicatement sur un des bras de la chaise d'Anathema. « Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vis avec Acturus Black. Pourquoi tu me ferais peur ? » Les yeux d'Anathema étincelèrent avec colère, et l'éclat de leur couleur verte hypnotisa presque Tom.

Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, il se lécha les lèvres, le fixant toujours et marmonna, « Ton père ? »

« Cet homme n'est pas mon père ! » claqua l'enfant, le dégout entachant son joli visage. Tom se sentit jubiler. Donc, il avait non seulement attiré et capté l'attention du garçon, mais ils avaient également quelque chose en commun. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda doucement Ana après s'être calmé. Le livre était maintenant fermé, et posé sur ses genoux, et sur la couverture s'étendait le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

« C'est la marque de Grindelwald, » lui dit Tom doucement. « Tu devrais faire attention à ceux qui te voient avec ça. »

Depuis que la guerre avait commencé l'année auparavant, les étudiants avaient peur de dire tout haut à qui allaient leur loyauté comme ils le faisaient lors de la première année de Tom à Poudlard. Les partisans du Mage Noir étaient souvent exclus de Poudlard et renvoyés chez eux. Dans les temps comme ceux-ci, les temps qui ne faisaient qu'empirer jusqu'à ce que tout prenne fin, personne ne perdaient son temps à plaindre autrui.

« Ce n'est pas la marque de Grindelwald ! » Anathema roula des yeux, ramenant le livre plus près contre son torse. « Et, de toute façon, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui me la donné. » C'était Les Contes de Beedle le Barbe, l'exemplaire d'origine, qui appartiendrait un jour à Hermione Granger. « Je vais le lui rendre, biensur, il a énormément de valeur et je ne veux pas le lui voler, mais c'était très gentil de sa peur de bien vouloir me le prêter. Il sait que la Quête m'intéresse bien qu'il ait essayé de m'en dissuader. Je suppose qu'il sent que c'est dangereux, et çà l'est, probablement. Mais je vais devenir le maître des Relique de la mort un jour tu sais ? »

Anathema parla avec une telle conviction que Tom le cru immédiatement. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de demander, « Les Reliques de la Mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » Tom serra les dents et sa mâchoire se contracta, et Ana fut assez intelligent pour ne pas attendre de répondre lorsqu'il le remarqua. « As-tu entendu parler du conte des Trois Frères ? Ils s'appelaient Antioch, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell lorsqu'un jour, durant un voyage, ils rencontrèrent la Mort. Mais au lieu de mourir, ils utilisèrent leur magie pour franchir la rivière qui était sensée les noyer, alors, ils conclurent un marché avec la Mort pour prolonger leurs vies. Antioch demanda une baguette plus puissante que toute autre baguette existante. Une baguette à la hauteur de celui qui avait vaincu la Mort, alors la Mort créa pour lui la Baguette de Sureau. Le deuxième frère, pour humilier la mort encore plus, souhaita avoir le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie, mais il la sous estima. Il se vit offrir la Pierre de Résurrection bien qu'elle ne marcha pas comme Cadmus l'avait souhaité. »

Tom haussa un sourcil et ricana. « C'est une histoire pour enfant, Anathema. Ce n'est que pure fantaisie. »

Le plus jeune fit comme si Tom n'avait jamais parler et continua. « Le troisième frère, Ignotus, est mon préféré. Il se montra bien plus intelligent que ses frères, et demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans que la Mort ne puisse le suivre. Alors la mort lui tendit à contre cœur sa propre cape d'invisibilité, et, alors qu'elle poursuivit les deux autres frères et leur pris la vie, il ne fut jamais capable de trouver Ignotus, jusqu'à ce qu'Ignotus lui-même ne retire la cape pour l'offrir à son fils. Lorsqu'il le fit, il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie, et partit, joyeux, avec elle, et ils quittèrent cette vie tel des égaux.» Anathema lu la dernière ligne de son livre, et montra la dernière page à Tom, et ses propres dessins de ce à quoi il pensait que les objets devaient ressembler.

« Elles ne sont pas réelles. » Répéta Tom.

La baguette d'Ana vint se placer contre sa propre gorge où il joua un instant avec un collier qu'il ensorcela pour prendre la forme d'un triangle avec un cercle en son centre qu'une ligne traversait. Le sortilège réchauffa le bijou qu'Anathema caressa tendrement, il sourit tristement à Tom Riddle : « Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses Riddle. Et je me fiche que personne ne me croient, moi, je sais qu'elles existent. Tu savais que Charlus Potter détenait la Cape d'Invisibilité ? Je lui ai demandé la permission pour l'étudier avant qu'il ne soit diplômé l'année dernière, et elle est magnifique. Bien plus que celle que tu peux acheter. Et elle passe dans leur famille, de génération en génération. Il m'a même dit avoir un ancêtre nommé Ignotus. »

« Et tu l'as cru ? » se moqua Tom, tendant le bras pour venir attraper le menton d'Anathema et lui faire relever son visage vers lui. « Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas volé pour te cacher de la mort ? »

« Je ne veux pas m'en cacher. Je veux que la Mort me trouve, et que cette guerre arrivent jusqu'en Grande Bretagne. » Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent, pas vraiment sûr des raisons pour laquelle Anathema voudrait une telle chose. Sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire, Ana lui expliqua. **3** « Lord Grindelwald possède la baguette de Sureau. Ou du moins, il l'a eu un jour, et lorsqu'il viendra en Grande Bretagne, je serais celui qui deviendra son Maître. Je veux la baguette avant d'aller chercher les deux autres. Le Bâton de la Mort, la Baguette de la Destiné : C'est une baguette invincible Riddle, et je la veux. »

Tom sourit, changeant sa position pour finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du siège d'Ana. « ça ne fait aucun doute, tu l'auras. » Il murmura ses mots dans l'oreille d'Ana, respirant l'odeur agréable qui entourait le garçon alors qu'il passait une main possessive à travers ses cheveux. « Je te souhaite bonne chance. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sur cette parole, il quitta la Salle Commune. Anathema le regarda partir, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés étroitement contre la tranche de son livre. Les Reliques seraient siennes ! Si Tom Riddle osait ne serait ce qu'essayer et de les clamer comme siennes, alors Anathema se sentait navré pour lui.

Il serra les dents, puis retourna à sa lecture.

XXX

**Note de L'auteur **:

1 - La Baguette d'Harry s'est brisé chez Bathilda Bagshot. Dans le canon, Harry vole la baguette d'un Raffleur (mais ça arrive un peu plus tard), mais là, il utilise la baguette d'Hermione.

2 - Certaines parties viennent des RM, vous les reconnaitrez. _(La traductrice se permet de repréciser qu'elle n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur son exemplaire du septième tome, donc encore une fois, ma traduction n'est sans doute pas fidèle ni d'aussi bonne qualité)._

3 - Disons que, dans le canon (même si ça n'a pas été mentionné) Dumbledore a conscience que certaines personnes sont au courant qu'il est le maitre de la baguette de Sureau. Du coup, il met en place un stratagème où il la rend à Gregorovitch (à qui elle avait été volé à l'origine). C'est pourquoi Voldemort va chercher là en premier, avant de chercher dans la tombe de Dumbledore.

Je vous aime… et vous ? Anathema pense qu'il mérite un câlin. Montrez lui un peu d'amour !

**Note de la Traductrice **:

Hm. Hum Hum. En retard ? Que nenni. Non, vraiment, mille excuses. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et mes week ends passaient assez vite pour que je ne trouve pas le temps de traduire. Mais il est enfin là. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

* Alors, la phrase d'origine était « Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure » qui est la devine de Rowena Serdaigle. Il me semble que la traduction d'origine est la phrase que je vous ai mise, mais encore une fois, pas sûr.

** J'ai galéré pour trouver les noms d'origine des deux créatures è_è.

Vu que j'ai encore quelques jours de congés, je ferais en sorte d'avancé dans la traduction pour ne plus vous laisser dans l'attente. Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews !


	7. Chapitre 7 sur 16

**Chapitre 7**

31 Décembre 1942.

La neige tombait en abondance dehors. Anathema regardait les flocons tombés autour de lui, les paupières à demi-clauses. Il était étendu sur le sol, bras et jambes écartés sur un lit fait du plus pur des blancs, souriant doucement sous la sensation de la neige qui fondait sur son visage. Poudlard avait toujours été un endroit magnifique au moment de Noël, et généralement désertique. Seule une poignée de professeurs et d'étudiants y restaient, et, comme tous les ans, Anathema en faisait partis.

« Tu vas attraper froid, » l'avertit Tom. Il se tenait dos appuyé contre un des arbres qui bordaient la forêt interdite. L'arbre le mettait à l'abri de la plupart des flocons qui tombaient, et quelques charmes finissaient de l'en protéger. Tom lui avait envoyé un sort réchauffant une minute auparavant, mais le garçon n'avait fait que rire et commencé à faire des anges de neige.

« Je prendrais de la pimentine alors » Le garçon aux yeux verts lui sourit largement, frottant ses bras dans la neige. Ana se releva avec précaution, veillant à ne pas anéantir l'existence de son ange de neige, et il tourna de grands yeux vers le renfoncement dans la neige qu'il avait créé avec un sourire. « Regarde ce que j'ai fais ! »

« Ce que tu viens d'accomplir, Ana, n'est rien de plus qu'une perte de temps qui va disparaitre sous une nouvelle couche de neige, ou bien tes pieds, et tu te seras rendu malade pour rien. » le réprimanda Tom, les bras croisés contre son torse. Sa robe bleu sombre le rendait aussi mal que la neige, mais ses yeux bleus marines eux, étaient presque noirs sous le contraste. Ses cheveux noirs pendaient lâchement devant ses yeux et Tom les repoussa dans un froncement de sourcil agacé alors que son amant ne faisait que rire face à son sermon.

« Et toi tu es juste terriblement ennuyant. Viens t'amuser un peu Tom ! » Anathema tapota ses vêtements pour se défaire de la neige qui s'y était accroché, la faisant ainsi fondre et laissée des flaques sombres et mouillée sur sa chemise grise. Sa robe était accrochée sur une branche à côté de la tête de Tom, et son pantalon d'école était complètement trempé. Ana rit doucement en sentant le sort de séchage de Tom chatouillé sa peau. « Merci. »

« Mais de rien Amour. »

« Bon anniversaire Tom, » murmura Ana tout en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de son petit ami. « Tu te rends compte à quel point le cadeau que je t'ai offert ce matin était merveilleux ? »

Tom lui offrit un sourire prédateur, laissant voir ses dents alors qu'il tendait son bras et ramenait Anathema contre lui. « Oh oui » dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. « Ta virginité était un cadeau délicieux, c'est certain. »

Le visage d'Ana rougit horriblement, et ses yeux verts s'élargirent sous l'embarrant. « TOM ! » cria t-il. « Je t'ai acheté un cadeau aussi tu sais. » dit-il les yeux maintenant plissés.

« Oh biensûr, comment ai-je pu oublier ce cadeau extrêmement cher que tu m'as donné ? Peut être ai-je été distrait par le sexe d'anniversaire ? » Les mots étaient dit d'un ton plutôt sérieux, mais Anathema avait appris à remarquer quand Tom ne faisait que le taquiner.

Les yeux toujours plissés, le plus jeune donna une tape sur le bras de Tom et ajouta « Et bien, étant donné que je t'ai offert _deux_ magnifiques cadeaux, je pense qu'il serait juste que tu me récompense pour l'un d'entre eux ! » Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent. Sachant pertinemment les pensées perverses qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit, Ana su immédiatement que Tom tentait d'estimer combien de Gallions pouvait bien valoir la virginité d'Ana. Ana lui tapa à nouveau le bras, agacé. « Pas comme ça ! » siffla t-il. « Je voulais dire que tu devrais m'offrir un cadeau toi aussi, pas me rémunérer. »

« Oh, et quel genre de cadeau te plairait, mon amour ? » une main pâle attrapa le menton d'Ana, pendant que l'autre venait serrer étroitement la taille du garçon. Les lèvres de Tom caressèrent doucement celle de son amant, et il sourit doucement alors qu'Ana se penchait en avant pour voler ses lèvres. « Impatient. » le réprimanda t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« Très. » Approuva Ana. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Tom tout en tirant son amant à lui pour que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau, brusques, pressées et humides.

Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin pour retrouver leurs souffles, Ana laissa une de ses mains caresser doucement le long du visage de Tom, retraçant ses traits de ses doigts alors que Tom le regardait avec avidité. « Je veux que tu m'apprenne à devenir un animagus. Certains Gryffondors plus âgés sont parvenus à en maitriser la technique apparemment. Deux d'entre eux sont même en compétition pour devenir l'apprenti de Dumbledore en Métamorphose l'année prochaine en supposant que le vieil homme ne change pas d'avis ou ne les envois pas à un autre Maitre ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de trouver assez d'information à propos de cet art. Je parie que toi, tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la manière de devenir Animagi !

Tom était devenu de plus en plus tendu à partir du moment où Anathema avait mentionné pour la première fois le mot qui commençait par « A ». La main posé sur la taille d'Ana se serrait et se desserrait, les ongles creusant dans la peau de l'enfant à travers sa chemise. Tom laissa la main sur le visage de son amant tombé, peut être effrayé de couper le garçon.

« Quel est le problème ? » lui demanda une voix basse après quelques minutes où le silence de Tom régna.

Tom resta silencieux encore un moment. Il s'éloigna d'Anathema de quelques pas tandis que ses mains continuaient à se serrer et à se desserrer le long de son corps, ses jointures blanchis sous la pression. « Même s'il me coute de l'avouer, Je ne… connais pas grand-chose des Animagi. Je n'ai pas encore appris ce talent particulier. »

La mâchoire de Tom se contracta, en colère contre lui même de montrer ainsi son échec. En entendant le léger rire d'Ana, le corps tout entier de Tom se relâcha, se relaxa doucement et il perçut la pression du poids d'Ana contre son torse alors qui le garçon souriait, « C'est tout ? »

Tom ne répondit pas.

« Et bien, on peut apprendre ensemble. Ce sera plus drôle que si tu savais _tout_ et me regardait comme une sorte d'épouvantable échec en comparaison, pas vrai ? »

« Je serai honoré de partager cette expérience avec toi » lui dit finalement Tom. Il parla doucement, les yeux fixés sur la bouche souriante d'Ana, et il laissa lentement ses mains venir se glisser de chaque côtés du visage d'Ana jusqu'à avoir ses bras enroulé autour de sa nuque. « Je doute que tu sois épouvantable » dit il en riant, « Même si, il est évident que je serais largement meilleur, aucun doute là dessus. »

Anathema fronça les sourcils et poussa légèrement l'épaule de Tom. Mais il continua à sourire. « Qu'est ce que tu penses que tu seras ? » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Tom de répondre, et roula des yeux à la place, "Un serpent je parie. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que tu seras une sorte de gros chat. »

« Orgueilleux et vicieux ? » Taquina Tom avant de presser ses lèvres contre la gorge d'Ana pour lui donner un baiser.

« Dangereux, beau et complètement mien. » Répondit Anathema. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent encore et Ana fondit sous le baisé, permettant à Tom de le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit piégé entre l'arbre et le corps dur de Tom.

« Non, mien » Corrigea Tom dans un grognement, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux noirs d'Anathema.

« Complètement tient » Haleta Ana entres plusieurs baisers, se soumettant avec plaisir.

_XXX_

Juin 1945.

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes de Poudlard était un moment extraordinaire. Aucunes dépenses n'étaient épargnées pour cette fête d'indépendance, de maturité et de croissance. Les étudiants diplômés se promenaient un peu partout, toujours affublé de leurs robes marron, et leurs petits chapeaux pointus toujours percher en haut de leurs crânes, mis à part les Serpentard (Les seuls à qui il restait un semblant de dignité). Tom n'avait aucune famille avec qui partager ce moment. Il se tenait droit, à regarder les parents des gens de son année se féliciter les uns les autres d'avoir « une progéniture si prometteuse », « des héritiers décents » et « de futur membres productif de la société », ignorant tout du long les dit enfants. Tom appuya son dos contre le mur, une part de lui souhaitant qu'Anathema ait pu être là, tandis que l'autre part souhaitait simplement pouvoir s'enfermer dans son dortoir pendant quelques minutes avant que la réalité ne le frappe.

Il allait quitter Poudlard.

Il allait quitter sa maison.

Il avait refusé la proposition du Ministère qui lui avait été offerte, et ça avait été un terrible sacrifice. Mais il aurait ainsi plus de chance, et serait plus à même de trouver des objets pour créer ses Horcruxes s'il travaillait dans une boutique d'objets de Magie Noire. C'était un fait, qu'il n'aimait ni ne trouvait agréable, mais qui à la longue, lui permettrait de réaliser ses objectifs.

Dans quelques années, lorsque ses Horcruxes seraient en sureté et qu'il aurait plus d'expérience, il reviendrait et postulerait en temps que professeur. Dumbledore ne le lui refuserait pas, il n'oserait pas.

Anathema, bien évidement, viendrait avec lui. Quel que soit le métier qu'Ana déciderait bientôt de faire, ils vivraient ensemble à Poudlard, et Ana pourrait prendre la cheminette pour aller travailler tous les jours, depuis les cheminées privées qui existaient dans les quartiers personnelles des professeurs. Ils seraient ensemble. Ils seraient une famille. Un jour, Tom retournerait à la maison.

« Ah, Mr Riddle » l'appella une voix de derrière.

Tom, qui avait commencé à marcher pour quitter la cérémonie s'arrêta et se retourna. « Professeur Dumbledore » Salua Tom, un sourire froid mais poli sur le visage. « Je m'apprêtais tout juste à aller voir si les sixièmes années avaient fini leurs cours pour aujourd'hui. »

« Ah, bien, bien, » Murmura Dumbledore. « Anathema était quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à votre cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais son éducation passe en premier. Votre discours (*****) était ingénieux mon garçon, très passionné. Il m'a arraché une larme. J'allais en offrir une copie de ma Pensine à Anathema, à moins biensûr que vous ne vouliez cet honneur ? »

Tom serra la mâchoire, grinçant des dents bruyamment alors qu'il combattait avec force son désir de lui envoyé au visage la slave d'insultes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il _détestait_ la manie qu'avait pris Dumbledore d'appeler toujours Ana par son prénom. Tous les autres étudiants, et même la plupart des Gryffondors se voyaient appeler « Mr » ou « Melle » mais pas Ana. Jamais Ana. Tom était à presque sûr que Dumbledore le faisait dans l'unique but de le mettre en colère, mais aussi pour lui rappeler que, avant même que Tom ne soit en bon terme avec son amant, Anathema et Dumbledore avaient été plutôt proche. Si Tom n'en avait pas été certain, il aurait pu jurer que ces deux là étaient parents. Dumbledore traitait Ana comme son fils ou bien un neveu. Mais, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Tom se devait de l'apprécier.

"Oui," dit-il enfin, les mains derrières son dos pour que Dumbledore ne puissant pas le voir les presser étroitement. « **Mr. Black** souhaitera sans conteste voir **mon** souvenir de l'évènement. » C'était faux : Anathema aimait autant Dumbledore que le vieil homme l'aimait, mais Tom eu comme l'impression d'avoir remporté une compétition ou quelque chose de ce gout là lorsque la lueur dans les yeux d'Albus se ternit un peu.

"Ah. Et bien, je vais vous laisser alors Mr. Riddle. » Albus lui offrit un petit sourire que Tom ignora. « Bonne chance pour votre carrière. » Il y avait désormais un petit sourire affecté sur les lèvres de Dumbledore, et, lorsque Tom rencontra ses yeux bleu brillants, l'adolescent fit un pas en arrière.

Score à un, en faveur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tom attendit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore soit hors de vu avant de se diriger vers les donjons. Il rencontra Anathema devant sa chambre de Préfet. Le jeune sorcier arpentait le couloir avec frénésie, et se figea lorsqu'il remarqua que Tom le regardant, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? Ca a été un échec n'est ce pas ? Tu as tellement raté ton discours que le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que tu devais refaire ta septième année pas vrai ? Pas vrai ! » Les mots butaient les uns contre les autres sous le flot rapides des paroles d'Ana. Et ça ressemblait plus à une bruyante expiration d'air qu'autre chose. Il su exactement ce qu'Anathema avait peur d'entendre.

« Au contraire, tu as désormais devant toi un ex étudiant de l'école de sorcier et sorcière de Poudlard. J'ai finalement rejoint les rangs des innombrables anciens de cette école. Ne t'inquiète pas Amour, » rajouta Tom alors qu'Anathema s'affaissait tristement. « Ce ne sera pas long avant que tu ne sois diplômé toi aussi. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me quittes. »

L'une des mains de Tom caressa doucement sa joue, essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées des yeux étroitement fermés du garçon. « Je ne te quitterai _jamais_. Viens maintenant. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte se ses quartiers personnels en guidant le plus jeune à l'intérieur « revenons en à des sujets plus agréables. »

« Les Horcruxes ! » Sourit Ana. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu continues à refuser d'utiliser l'Epée de Gryffondor. Elle est ici même après tout ! Tout ce que tu as à faire est y aller et la prendre. Je pourrais même t'aider, ou le faire pour toi si tu es trop effrayé. » Le sourire taquin sur ses lèvres s'effaça en voyant Tom faire un pas menaçant vers lui.

« Effrayé ? » Siffla Riddle, les yeux plissés. "Je n'ai peur de rien, ni de personne. » Il poussa Anathema en arrière et le garçon glapit en se sentant tomber sur le sofa juste derrière lui. Tom attendit qu'il prenne une position plus confortable avant de venir ramper au dessus d'Ana, le clouant sur le fauteuil. « Tu mériterais d'être puni pour cet affront. »

Anathema inclina le menton vers l'avant, ouvrant à peine les lèvres lorsque Tom se penchant pour les rencontrer. « J'aime tes punitions. » souffla t-il, les joues légèrement rosies.

« Oh je le sais bien, méchant garçon » Tom sourit largement, ses mains occupées à tâter la bosse dans le pantalon d'Anathema. Tom continua à parler tout en déboutonnant le pantalon d'Ana et commença à le caresser sur toute sa longueur.

Il parla de son diplôme, de son futur travail, du travail qu'il voudrait vraiment dans le futur, de ses Horcruxes, des Horcruxes d'Anathema. Et Anathema l'écouta, mais ne répondit pas, trop occupé à haleter et à gémir, son dos arqué et ses bras serrés autour de la nuque de Tom alors qu'il sentait son plaisir monter en lui.

Sur l'annulaire de la main gauche d'Ana se trouvait la bague de Tom. La petite pierre noire était rayée et fendue, mais Ana avait quand même été en mesure de déchiffrer le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Tom savait qu'elle était importante, et maintenant qu'il en avait fait un Horcruxe, elle l'était doublement. Il savait à quel point son amant voulait la bague. Anathema ne savait pas si Tom avait comprit que c'était la pierre de résurrection, et de toute manière, il ne lui avait pas demandé. Les Reliques seraient siennes un jour, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Tom se mettent à les trouver pour lui et les lui « offre » avec un sourire complaisant alors qu'Anathema fulminerait. Aussi utile que Tom pensait pouvoir être, _Ana _trouverait les Reliques lui-même. Il accomplirait sa Quête seul.

« L'épée de Gryffondor pourrait être utilisé pour ton Horcrux ? » Suggéra Tom après qu'il les ait tous deux nettoyé. Ils étaient étendus, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol de la chambre de Préfet que Tom partageait avec une autre Préfète, indifférent au fait que la fille pouvait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Leurs deux pantalons étaient ouverts, et la robe de Tom était posée en boule sous sa tête alors qu'Ana respirait lourdement à ses côtés. Mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. C'était peut être leurs derniers moments seuls tous les deux. L'année prochaine, Anathema resterait à Poudlard, seul, et Tom n'aurait pas beaucoup d'opportunités de voir Ana à Grimmauld Place durant l'été.

« Je ne veux pas d'Horcux Tom » dit-il doucement. Il joua avec la bague autour de son annulaire. Ce n'était pas une bague de fiançailles. Car Tom aurait eu besoin de la permission d'Acturus pour ça. Mais Tom avait voulu un moyen de clamer Anathema comme sien sans avoir à lui apposer la marque des Ténèbres, l'anneau jouerait ce rôle pour l'instant. Anathema sourit doucement, tournant la tête pour pouvoir embrasser le cou de Tom. « Je vais devenir le Maître des Reliques, tu te souviens ? » _Plus que deux, _pensa t-il en souriant.

_XXX_

31 Juillet 1945.

C'était l'anniversaire d'Anathema.

Orion était le seul à avoir remarqué qu'Anathema n'était pas à la maison. Il était le plus jeune membre de cette branche de la famille Black : assez grand pour son âge, les cheveux noirs et hirsutes, des yeux gris-bleus impénétrables ainsi qu'une mâchoire bien dessinée et un nez pointu Il était l'image même de l'aristocratie.**1** Mais l'on avait tendance à ne pas y faire attention tant on ne le voyait jamais sans un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Si Orion avait dû s'enfuir, il n'aurait sans doute eu aucun problème pour s'en sortir grâce à ce sourire si particulier : où qu'il aille il était constamment heureux. Bien que ce fût une chose qu'Arturus n'aurait pas apprécié que son fils fasse.

Orion chercha tout d'abord dans la chambre de son frère puis dans la bibliothèque, mais il n'y trouva pas Ana. Il était le seul membre de la famille à aimer le garçon. Mais les choses étaient très bien ainsi puisqu'il était enfaite le seul membre de la famille qu'Ana aimait en retour. Les autres continuaient à le qualifier de 'Sang de Bourbe' et 'Sang Mêlé' en privé, et de 'disgrâce' et de 'minable' en public.

Personne à part les membres de la famille Black n'était au courant des circonstances de la naissance d'Ana. La plupart pensait que son mauvais traitement venait du fait qu'il était pratiquement cracmol (ce qui était ridicule considérant le fait qu'il était le meilleur de son année), ou parce qu'il était de toute évidente un bâtard qu'Arcturus avait eu avec une autre femme. L'on disait d'elle qu'elle était une sorcière déshonorée et qui se cachait (ou bien même tuée de la main d'Arcturus), mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle puisse être une Moldue. En dépit du fait qu'elle était la victime d'un viol durant l'un des raids de Grindelwald, et que les naissances comme celle d'Anathema étaient arrivées de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que la guerre montait en vigueur, les Moldus restaient des Moldus.

Orion n'avait que faire de la manière dont Anathema avait été conçu. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les Moldus, mais malgré la place que tenait la mère d'Anathema dans leur hiérarchie, elle n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Ana. Il restait à moitié Pur Sang, et il était le frère d'Orion. Orion éternua alors qu'il se frayait un chemin pour descendre les escaliers.

La petite boîte entre les mains du garçon tintait doucement, tandis que le garçon de quinze ans atteignait les quelques autres cachettes préférés d'Anathema. Les donjons étaient froid et poussiéreux, Quelqu'un gémissait, probablement un Moldu malchanceux, ramené à la maison par un des amis de son père pour aider 'leur cause' **2**. Orion tenta de l'ignorer.

« Ana ? » Appela-t-il tout bas, veillant à surveiller l'endroit où il posait les pieds. Personne ne lui répondit. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Tu es là ? » Le gémissement résonna un peu plus fort, mais son frère s'évertua à garder le silence.

Et parce qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer, Orion suivit le gémissement, déterminé à s'assurer que ce n'était pas Anathema dans cette cellule malgré le fait que ce soit peu vraisemblable. Père avait arrêté de battre Anathema à son entré à Poudlard. Malgré tout, Le lien qui existait entre Ana et le vainqueur de Grindelwald, avait pu pousser son père à faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Mais ce n'était pas son frère qui était recroquevillé sur le sol de la cellule, l'homme qui avait été battu n'était pas même un Moldu. Il ressemblait plutôt à un vieil ami de son frère, et Orion eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le sorcier qui s'était révélé être un traitre à leur 'cause' quelques mois plus tôt.

« Aide-moi, » murmura l'homme à travers ses dents cassées.

« Je cherche mon frère, » fut tout ce qu'Orion trouva à dire. « Il n'est pas là. » Les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, Orion fit quelques pas en arrière pour sortir de la cellule. Il courut pour s'enfuir des donjons, laissant tomber le cadeau mais n'ayant aucune envie de s'arrêter et de revenir sur ses pas.

Le sorcier le regarda s'éloigner, se relevant sur ses avant bras pour ramper jusqu'à pouvoir étendre les bras et ramasser le cadeau abandonné.

"Pour Anathema, mon frère préféré, Joyeux anniversaire !" Lu le sorcier sur la carte en fronçant les sourcils. A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une cape d'invisibilité qui semblait de grande valeur. Orion savait qu'Anathema était à la recherche d'une de ces capes bien que, malheureusement, ce n'était pas celle là qu'il voulait. Le sorcier fit glisser la cape sur ses épaules et se couvrit la tête pour disparaitre. Il espérait pouvoir mourir de faim avant qu'Arcturus ne se souviennent de lui et ne vienne jeter un coup d'œil à sa cellule.

Anathema n'était pas à la maison. Quand il rentra, Orion ne mentionna pas le cadeau, non, à la place il lui tendit un sac de Gallions, et admit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé susceptible de plaire à Ana. Il ne demanda pas à Anathema où il était.

_XXX_

Plus tôt ce jour là.

Tom avait réussit à se trouver un petit appartement assez exigu juste à la sortie du Londres magique. Avec la défaite de Grindelwald et la mort d'Hitler, la plupart des civiles Anglais avaient quitté la campagne pour revenir dans les villes et les communes qui étaient restées à moitié vide pendant si longtemps. Tom avait estimé qu'il était grand temps qu'il quitte l'orphelinat. Un jour, il leur rendrait visite et… les _remercierait_ pour leur sens de l'hospitalité et pour avoir prit soin de lui. Mais en attendant ce jour, il était satisfait de l'appartement deux pièces qu'il avait trouvé. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre pour l'instant. Quand il commencerait à travailler, il pourrait mettre de l'argent de côté et veillerait à être responsable dans ses dépenses, mais, la première chose qu'il ferait avant tout, ce serait de rembourser Anathema pour le prix de la caution. Après ça, il économiserait tout ce qu'il gagnerait, il mettrait tout son argent de côté pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins et prendre soin de son amant. Puis il postulerait à Poudlard en tant que professeur, et il n'aurait plus besoin de trouver d'autre endroit où vivre.

Arcturus mourrait bientôt, très bientôt si Tom avait son mot à dire, et Anathema hériterait d'une maison pour qu'ils puissent y vivre. Ensemble.

« Arrêtes de penser aussi fort Tom » gloussa Ana « tu vas avoir des rides. »

« Merlin me pardonne » répondit-il d'une voix trainante. « Tu ne pourrais plus m'aimer si je venait à perdre ce magnifique physique. »

« Qui as bien pu te dire que tu étais beau ? » demanda Ana avec son sourire lumineux. « Certainement pas moi ! »

« Oh ? » murmura Tom en soulevant un sourcil. « Il me semble que tu disais quelque chose de différent ce matin en arrivant. »

« Oui et bien, » marmonna Ana en rougissant. « C'était dit sous la contrainte. Ce que tu fais avec ta langue est illégal tu sais ? »

Tom rit doucement, étendu sur le petit canapé qui envahissait la moitié de la seconde pièce. Le canapé était situé en face d'une petite table basse et l'autre moitié de la pièce était enfaite une petite kitchenette. La première pièce était plus petite, mais elle contenait une salle de bain, une garde robe et une armoire. C'était spartiate, mais pour l'instant, c'était convenable.

Anathema déposa une assiette avec des sandwiches sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur les jambes de Tom. Le plus âgé grogna mais le laissa faire, Ana s'autorisa donc à remer un peu pour se mettre à l'aise et attrapa son repas.

« J'ai fini ma transformation tu sais ? Je parie que tu y arrives depuis des semaines, mais je te remercie d'avoir attendu que je finisse la mienne aussi pour me la montrer. »

Tom leva sa main pour remettre en place la frange d'Anathema. « Je ne me permettrais pas de te tourmenter de façon si évidente Amour. Ce serait cruel et inutile de te renvoyer ta piètre performance au visage. Viens maintenant. » Ajouta t-il avant qu'Ana ne puisse se défendre. « Montre-moi. »

« Toi d'abord ? » murmura l'autre garçon timidement.

Tom hocha la tête. Anathema se releva, laissant Tom glisser du canapé pour s'accroupir sur le sol. La transformation se fit de façon si fluide et avec tant de facilité qu'Ana ne pu que l'observer avec un effroi mêlé de respect. Il s'assit lourdement sur le sofa, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il levait la main avec hésitation pour caresser la tête de la panthère.**3 **Tom donna un coup de langue aux doigts d'Ana, faisant de nouveau rire le sorcier. « Tu es beau. » Tom grogna. « Désolé, désolé, » lui accorda Ana, « Tu es magnifique ! Je pense que je vais t'appeler Than."

Tom se retransforma sans prévenir. Anathema continua à lui caresser le visage un moment avant que son cerveau n'enregistre le changement. Il laissa sa main retomber à ses côtés et Tom l'attrapa en la serrant doucement. « Pourquoi Than ? »

« Ca signifie la Mort. » Tom plissa les yeux et Anathema sourit largement. « Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de la mort Lord Voldemort. Je suis là, avec toi, pour toujours. Est-ce que tu vas me donner un nom ? »

Il se transforma alors, sans attendre de réponse. Il se rabattit sur lui-même, se pliant presque en deux alors que ses mains et ses pieds se modifiaient, mutaient. Il se tenait sur ses pattes alors qu'une fourrure noire apparaissait le long de la peau d'Anathema. Sa tête se déforma et grossis. Un museau vint pousser la main de Tom et le plus vieux sorcier tendit lentement la main pour toucher le Sinistros. La large créature à l'air de chien le regarda curieusement, se demandant ce que Tom pensait de sa forme d'Animagus.

« Je vais t'appeler Apep. C'était le Dieu-Serpent Egyptien, puissant et dangereux. L'ennemi du soleil et de la lumière. » Anathema pencha la tête sur le côté, _pourquoi un serpent ?_ sembla t-il demander et Tom sourit. Des doigts pâles parcoururent le dos d'Ana, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour appuyer sur des plaques qui n'étaient définitivement pas de la fourrure. « Tu as des écailles tout le long de ta colonne vertébrale, presque impossible à voir. Et tes yeux- tu as mes yeux. » Les yeux bleus marines du Sinistros clignèrent dans sa direction et Tom sourit largement. C'était encore une autre façon de pouvoir clamer le garçon comme sien : Les yeux verts d'Anathema avait changé durant la transformation, leur couleur verte avait été remplacé par la couleur de ceux de Riddle.

Ana se retransforma, cligant ses yeux verts vers lui alors qu'il défroissait ses vêtements. « Mes yeux ont changé de couleurs ? »

« Sssûr. » Tom prolongea le mot, le sifflant presque avec plaisir. "Ils l'ont fait."

« Et je parie que tu adores ça. » Rétorqua Anathema en reniflant. Il se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le canapé et ramassa son sandwich à moitié entamé. « Espèce de bâtard suffisant et possessif. »

« Tu ne m'auras pas autrement » Murmura Tom en s'asseyant à côté de son amant, tout près. Anathema lui envoya un doux sourire mais n'argumenta pas. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'eau, Tom avec un bras possessif enroulé autour de son amant alors qu'Anathema mangeait. « Est-ce que tu dois rentrer chez toi ce soir ? »

« Ce n'est pas chez moi Tom. C'est avec toi que je suis chez moi. Et tu le sais. Mais oui, Orion a sans doute déjà remarqué que je ne suis pas là. J'espère qu'il n'a pas demandé à quelqu'un où j'étais d'ailleurs, parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que ma **famille** » il cracha ce mot, « ait remarqué mon absence. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est assez malin pour ne pas t'attirer d'ennui de la sorte. L'année prochaine à ce même moment, je te promets qu'on sera tous les deux, tout le temps. »

« Bien, » murmura Ana, pressant son visage contre le torse de Tom. « Tu vas me manquer jusque là. »

« Tu vas aimer ta dernière année à Poudlard. » lui promis Tom. « Même si je dois te mettre sous _Imperium_ pour ça. » Anathema s'était endormis, et ne réagit donc pas aux paroles de Tom. Le plus âgé le laissa dormir une heure avant de le réveiller. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux lorsqu'Anathema quitta l'appartement pour se préparer à transplaner à Grimmauld Place.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Ana avant de partir. Tom n'eu pas la chance de répondre mais il resta debout sur le pas de la porte un long moment après qu'Anathema soit parti, se demandant s'il était même capable de ressentir la même chose.

_XXX_

**12 Octobre 1939.**

**Il était entrain de parler à quelqu'un, mais une troisième personne persistait à répondre à sa place. Et c'était très, très agaçant. Il se retourna pour les fixer et ils se rappelèrent soudainement par bonheur qu'ils devaient se rendre quelque part. **

**« Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part Tom » Le réprimanda doucement Lucretia Black.**

**Tom savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, et que c'était juste quelques mots lancés comme ça pour continuer la conversation. Elle n'oserait pas s'opposer à lui sérieusement, personne n'oserait. Tom Riddle avait beau n'être qu'un élève de second année et un « Sang de bourbe d'orphelin » pour la plupart des dernières années de Poudlard, les gens avaient appris à ne pas se frotter à lui. Ceux qu'il avait punis l'année autrefois s'étaient empressés de répandre la nouvelle : Tom était quelqu'un qu'on devait respecter et craindre, et potentiellement éviter le plus possible. Les gens comme Tom étaient rares, mais il était là désormais et l'on commençait déjà à le comparer à Grindelwald. Tom doutait sérieusement que l'enfance de Grindelwald soit semblable à la sienne, ni même que leurs personnalités soit un temps soit peu semblable étant donné qu'ils avaient été élevé dans des circonstances totalement différentes. Mais si ça pouvait maintenir les élèves plus vieux conciliants et respectueux, alors Tom pouvait bien les autoriser à continuer à croire à leurs idées ridicules. **

**« Que disais tu ? » Murmura Tom, jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite lorsque Lucretia continua de le regarder en silence. **

**« Je te disais juste que certains élèves plus âgés m'ont demandé de t'inviter à une fête qu'ils organisent dans la salle commune demain soir. Ça pourrait être drôle. Nous pourrions te présenter à quelques Serdaigles qui seront là aussi, et aux Serpentards qui n'ont pas encore eu le plaisir de passer du temps avec toi. »**

**Tom doutait sérieusement que sa compagnie soit d'une manière ou d'une autre un « plaisir », et un sourire féroce pris place sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse relever ce commentaire absurde qui était de toute évidence une tentative de Black pour lui lécher les bottes, quelque chose se cogna contre son torse.**

**Tom tendit le bras par instinct et attrapa l'autre garçon par les épaules. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs fit plusieurs pas en arrières. Un froncement de sourcils coléreux s'étendit sur son visage pâle et ses yeux verts se rétrécirent en toisant Tom Riddle de haut en bas, puis il détourna les yeux. « Regarde où tu marches, » siffla t-il en contournant Tom.**

**Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, Lucretia tendit son bras et l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle secoua l'enfant, assez fort pour qu'il laisse échapper le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains. Tom se pencha pour le récupérer, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rendre à son propriétaire (n'ayant étrangement aucun désir de garder l'objet auquel le garçon semblait tenir pour lui-même, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque ses camarades de chambres l'agaçait), il trouva Lucretia et l'étrange garçon en pleine dispute. Leurs chuchotements, sifflements et autres insultes avaient amené sur eux l'attention des autres habitants du donjon, et quelques « amis » de Tom le fixait en attendant farouchement sa réaction. **

**« Excuse-toi auprès de Tom maintenant. Maintenant Anathema ! » Eclata Lucretia en continuant à secouer l'enfant plus petit. L'écume était à deux doigts de lui sortir de la bouche lorsqu'Anethema resta silencieux. Elle le poussa vers Tom, qui tendit les bras pour rattraper le garçon, laissant tomber le livre dans la manœuvre. Pour quelques raisons Tom ne voulait pas le voir blessé. Lucretia l'avait presque envoyé par terre, mais les mains de Tom sur sa taille le stabilisèrent. « Désolée ! » murmura Lucretia, « je suis désolée ! »**

**« Pas moi » rétorqua Anathema en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Il s'arracha de l'étreinte de Tom et ramassa son livre là où il était à nouveau tombé d'un mouvement sec. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, ignorant leurs murmures excités et effrayés, et il ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière à Tom Riddle qui le regardait avec confusion, frustration et curiosité. **

**« Qui est-il ? » demanda t'il d'une voix douce et claire, mais Lucretia fit un pas en arrière en entendant la tendresse qui transperçait dans ses mots. Il avait sincèrement envie de savoir bien que Tom ne comprenne pas pourquoi. **

**« C'est mon frère, » répondit la troisième année, "Anathema Mallory Black, une pathétique disgrâce, voilà ce qu'il est." Dit-elle en souriant, et attendant apparemment que Tom manifeste son accord. Elle arrêta de sourire quand Tom resta silencieux. **

**Derrière eux, la foule des futurs Mangemorts de Tom s'agita et murmura bruyamment. Un homme fit un pas en avant et saisit Tom par le bras. « On s'occupera du gosse si tu veux Tom ? » lui proposa t-il, suivant du regard la silhouette d'Anathema qui s'éloignait avec un regard concupiscent qui fit se retourner l'estomac de Tom. **

**Son poing s'abattit sur le visage du sorcier plus vieux dans un craquement perçant. Il tomba sur le sol de pierre, grognant sous la force de l'impact et leva des yeux horrifiés vers Tom. **

**« Tu ne fera rien de cela. Anathema est**_** à moi**_**. Est-ce que vous m'avez tous bien compris ? Il m'appartient. » Tout le monde acquiesça instantanément, supposant que Tom voulait être celui qui punirait Ana pour son irrespect. Pendant une seconde, cette idée plu à Tom mais il la repoussa loin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il en avait conscience. Il voulait Anathema… mais pas dans la douleur. Il voulait quelque chose de plus, mais quoi ?**

**Il continua de marcher à travers le couloir, ignorant le groupe d'étudiant qu'il laissait derrière lui, congelés par le choc. L'image de deux yeux verts s'imposant à lui derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il les laissait fermer un instant. Tom continua à marcher, ses yeux clos pour mieux savourer le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Anathema, et il jura que personne (Gryffondors inclus) ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. **

Les yeux de Voldemort s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les draps s'étaient emmêlés autour de ses jambes nues, et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son torse et ses bras. Il inspira profondément, fermant avec force les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement lorsque le visage d'Anathema assaillit son esprit.

Il pensait en avoir fini avec ça il s'était évertué à effacer toutes pensées, tous sentiments, tous souvenirs, il avait purgé son esprit et les avait cachés au loin, à l'intérieur de ses Horcruxes.

Mais, avec la destruction de ses deux premiers Horcruxes, des changements étaient apparus en lui. Ces rêves de son passé étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquent, arrivaient presque toutes les nuits. La plupart du temps il avait l'impression de regarder un film. Le Tom Riddle de ses souvenirs ressentaient tout ce qu'il avait jadis ressentis, mais lui, Lord Voldemort restait vide de toute émotions, c'était surréel. Il passa sa main sur son crâne pour sentir quelques cheveux courir sous ses longs doigts pâles. Voldemort fronça les sourcils. Des changements étaient survenus dans son corps aussi.

Avec la destruction de son journal il y a quelque années, il avait ressentit un pic de puissance dans sa magie, bien assez pour le faire passé d'un état de « moins qu'un fantôme » à un peu plus, comme il s'était autrefois décrit. Il était toujours réduit à l'état d'esprit, mais il pouvait alors posséder plus que des animaux et des faibles d'esprits comme Quirrell. Voldemort savait que la bague d'Anath- _sa_ bague avait été détruite. Ses espions à Poudlard l'en avait informé l'année dernière, et avec sa destruction, des poils avaient commencé à poussé, sur ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête. Très, très lentement, anormalement lentement, mais c'était entrain d'arriver. Il changeait, car deux de ses Horcruxes avaient été détruits à moins de quelques années d'intervalles. Il se demanda brièvement quels genres de changements pourraient arriver si plusieurs de ses Horcruxes étaient détruits, mais il repoussa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Seul Anathema savait où ses Horcruxes étaient cachés. Personne d'autre ne pourrait les trouver, et certainement pas Potter sans l'aide de Dumbledore !

Voldemort avait espérer qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, il aurait pu récupérer sa bague. Mais Dumbledore ne l'avait pas emporté dans sa tombe, et Voldemort avait des choses plus importantes à rechercher que la pierre de Résurrection d' Ana.

Il se releva de son lit et commença à s'habiller. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée, mais Voldemort savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir plus. Ça avait toujours été dur d'avoir un sommeil reposant sans Ana à ses côtés. « J'ai d'autre choses à faire » se dit, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas être capable de maitriser ses pensées envers son décédé et maudit Anathema.

La baguette de sureau attendait son nouveau maître.

**XXX**

**1 – **Selon le canon, Orion est pratiquement identique à Sirius physiquement. Ils sont père et fils, et les gênes des Sang Purs ont tendance à passé de génération en génération de façon assez évidente. Ca explique aussi pourquoi Harry avait tellement envie de partir vivre avec un parfait étranger : Il rappelait à Anathema son petit frère.

**2 – **Selon le Lexicon d'Harry Potter, Tom a déjà 19 ans lorsque Grindelwald est battu. Mais si on regarde la ligne chronologique, Grindelwald est vaincu avant que Tom ne soit diplômé… ? Mais il est aussi dit que ça coïncide avec la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, qui, techniquement, ne prit fin qu'en Aout même si Hitler meurt le 30 Avril. Donc je m'en tiens à l'idée que ses fidèles continuent à mener la guerre même si Grindelwald est enfermé à la prison de Nurmengard.

**3 – **La signification des noms et des animaux se trouvent dans le premier chapitre, avec le résumé, le disclaimer, ect. Et **Than** se prononce Th-an (note de la traductrice : le 'th' à l'anglaise).

**Note de la traductrice** :

Je m'estime pardonnée du retard du dernier chapitre étant donné la rapidité avec laquelle celui là est parut 3. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, comme d'habitude, et que la traduction est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le chapitre 8 vu que je reprends les cours alors profitez bien de cet update. Il recommence à y avoir beaucoup d'action à partir du prochain chapitre, alors, je vous en pris, n'hésitez pas à me motiver pour que je me grouille haha.

Sinon, j'ai a-do-ré Anathema le jour de leur première rencontre… quelle petite peste :D. Donc comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est plutôt centré sur Ana et Tom et est plutôt calme (le calme avant la tempête ?)

(*) En anglais, le discours que fait Tom s'appelle le « valedictorian speech ». Il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction, ci ce n'est « discours d'Adieu », mais c'est une sous traduction plutôt horrible, alors j'ai traduis ça par « discours » tout simplement. C'est en gros le discours que fait fait l'étudiant Major de sa promo lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplôme (comme dans les films quoi).


	8. Chapitre 8 sur 16

**Chapitre 8**

24 Mars 1998.

La voix de Remus résonnait doucement sur la Radio Indépendante. Toute l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione était rivée sur la _Potterveille_, espérant avec désespoir entendre des nouvelles de leurs amis et familles. Jusqu'à présent, deux personnes de leur connaissance étaient mortes, et un ancien camarade d'école était porté disparu. Ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, mais Harry supposait que c'était mieux que de ne pas en avoir.

A l'instant où Fred (ou bien était ce George ?) fit son apparition à l'antenne, le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de rencontrer les yeux brillants et humides d'Hermione ainsi que son sourire. La tension sembla quitter tout son corps. Les plaisanteries entre 'Rivière' et 'Rapière' avaient détendu l'humeur sombre qui plainait quelques instants auparavant, et Harry eu presque l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucun soucis sur terre. C'était un sentiment agréable. Se sentir insouciant, soulagé du poids qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Alors même si ce sentiment ne dura que l'espace d'un instant, il resterait un sentiment qu'Harry chérirait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Soudain, le cerveau d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et son front se plissa tandis que ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent convulsivement le long de son corps. « Vous avez entendu ce que Fred a dit ? » demanda t-il aux autres, essayant de paraitre excité, comme si le fait que Voldemort ait quitté le pays soit enfaite une bonne chose. Ses dents grinçaient et ce fut une épreuve pour lui de devoir s'arrêter assez longtemps pour continuer sur sa lancée « Il cherche encore la baguette ! » _Ma baguette_ ajouta t-il silencieusement. « Je le savais ! »

« Harry, » essaya de protester Hermione, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort en avait après sa baguette (*****), la baguette d'Anathema. Mais ses amis ne l'écouteraient pas. Ça le rendait malade d'être ignorer ainsi. Ron et Hermione persistaient à envoyer balader toutes ses idées et toutes ses inquiétudes, et lorsqu'il s'avérait comme à chaque fois qu'il avait effectivement raison, ils s'entêtaient à considérer ça comme un simple coup de chance. Mais il avait raison cette fois, il avait _raison_ !

« Voldemort cherche la baguette de Sureau ! » Cria Harry.

"Le nom tabou !" s'écria Ron. Harry ignora les hurlements de Ron et les cries perçants d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le Scrutoscope posé sur la petite table qui s'était allumé et tournoyait maintenant furieusement. Harry pu soudainement entendre le bruit de voix excités et de pas lourds sur le sol à l'extérieure de la tente.

« Sortez d'ici les mains sur la tête ! » Les appela une voix rocailleuse depuis les ténèbres de la nuit. Alors Harry ferma les yeux, la douleur pulsant brièvement à travers son front. Il se demanda si c'était la fin. Allait-il faire face à Voldemort de nouveau ? « On sait que vous êtes là ! »

Une brulure cuisante frappa Harry au visage et des baguettes inconnues se pointèrent dans leur direction au moment précis où Hermione baissait la sienne. On les traina hors de la tente. Harry pouvait à peine voir, son visage était douloureux et gonflé, la fente de ses yeux ne lui permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit. Ses lunettes tombèrent un peu plus loin et sa baguette lui fut retirée. Harry tourna la tête de tous les côtés avec affolement, essayant désespérément d'entrevoir le nombre d'ennemis les entourant.

« Quel est ton nom ? » gronda Fenrir Greyback.

L'esprit d'Harry se fit soudain vide. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne pouvait pas donner son vrai nom ! Greyback était définitivement un Mangemort mais il n'était pas sûr en ce qui concernait les autres. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils puissent s'échapper, attachés et sans armes, pas devant autant de monde du moins. « Anathema… Bla-' il s'arrêta, incertain de pouvoir donner le nom de Black. Combien d'Anathema pouvait-il exister ? C'était un nom tellement étrange et mauvais. Mais là encore, on ne pouvait pas dire que les black soit autre chose qu'une famille maivaise. « Dudley. » Finit-il en déglutissant douloureusement.

« Badudley ? » demanda un des hommes en se grattant la tête. Il tenait un parchemin entre ses mains qu'il parcourut en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'est pas sur la liste. »

« Il ment, » affirma Fenrir. Les autres Rafleurs se rapprochèrent d'Hermione et Ron pour les questionner, ponctuant leur interrogatoire de quelques gifles pour Ron. Fenris, lui, se pencha plus près d'Harry en plissant les yeux. Tout ce qu'Harry pu apercevoir fut des dents incroyablement pointues et deux yeux plissés. « Quel est ton nom laideron ? »

« Anathema. » Répondit Harry en se raclant la gorge. Ses mains étaient moites et ses jambes tremblaient, mais il garda la tête haute et essaya d'agir de la même façon qu'il avait vu faire Anathema. Ils étaient la même personne après tout ? Alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'être si nerveux à donner _son propre nom. _« Je m'appelle Anathema Black. Mais Je vis avec les Dudley. Mon père travaille au Ministère. Je n'étais pas sûr de quel nom vous donner."

Le nom semblait familier à Fenrir, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort, il n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, mais on l'avait autorisé à porter leurs robes pour récompenser sa sauvagerie. Peut être avait-il déjà entendu parlé d'Anathema ? Il était probable que ces personnes se soient interrompues en le voyant arriver.

« Vérifie pour Dudley ! » ordonna t-il, gratifiant Harry d'un dernier regard suspicieux avant de le trainer jusqu'aux autres.

« Pas sur la liste. » L'homme avec la liste fronça les sourcils. "Y'a vraiment un Dudley au Ministère ?"

Fenrir l'ignora. Son attention était rivée sur les deux autres adolescents désormais, ainsi que sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un grand sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres, laissant voir ses dents jaunes et pointues. « Hermione Granger. Connu pour être un des compagnon de voyage d'Harry Potter. » cita t-il en lisant la page. Fenris ignora Ron avec un ricanement et se retourna pour faire face une nouvelle fois à Harry. « Anathema hein ? Et bien ça change tout n'est-ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle douleur vrilla la tête d'Harry. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans un gémissement sourd. Il aurait désespérément voulu pouvoir poser ses mains sur son front mais ses mains attachées l'en empêchaient. La peau de son visage le tirait douloureusement, et sa cicatrice était méconnaissable. Néanmoins le sort d'Hermione ne rendait pas la douleur plus facile à endurer. A vrai dire, c'était même pire.

« Je propose qu'on l'emmène à Vous-savez-qui, » suggéra Greyback.

Et pendant qu'ils débattaient entre eux, Harry laissa son esprit s'échapper. Il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir Voldemort voler, glisser jusqu'en haut de la plus haute tour de Nuremengard avant de se frayer un chemin à travers l'unique et étroite fenêtre.

Les Rafleurs les emmenèrent au Manoir Malfoy, mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il pouvait sentir les ongles qui ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'autre chose de Fenrir s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu alors que le loup garou les transplanait tous les deux. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était Voldemort et Grindelwald. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était leur discussion sur la baguette de Sureau. Il ne remarqua même pas Narcissa Malfoy qu'ils rencontrèrent dans l'entrée du hall, ou même Dravo qui rodait avec nervosité près la cheminée, et encore moins Lucius qui lisait sur une chaise.

**Je ne l'ai jamais eu**, c'est ce que Grindelwald avait dit.

Mais alors qui ?

Le cerveau d'Harry allait à cent à l'heure, essayant désespérément de comprendre avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. Il avait besoin de clamer cette baguette comme seinne, _rien qu'à lui_, avant que Voldemort ne la lui vole. Le Mage Noir avait déjà ses Horcruxes après tout, pourquoi avait-il besoin des Reliques d'Harry également ?

**Tu mens** ! Siffla Voldemort dont la colère était palpable.

Non, pensa Harry, il ne mentait pas. Grindelwald avait été désarmé avant la fin, avant Nuremengard. Il n'était plus le Maitre de la baguette de Sureau.

« Et bien Draco, est ce que c'est lui ? est ce que c'est Harry Potter ? » Le visage de Lucius était juste en face du sien lorsqu'Harry revint à lui.

Draco ? Harry articula silencieusement le mot, ignorant la manière dont la main de Lucius survola son front. Draco avait désarmé Dumbledore pendant qu'Harry observait, et Dumbledore avait désarmé Grindelwald. Dumbledore, qui avait été enterré avec sa baguette.

La baguette de Sureau.

Un sourire franchit les lèvres d'Harry, léger et éphémère, mais il ne pouvait nier l'éclat de bonheur inattendu qui fit faire un bond a son cœur.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ris mon garçon ? » s'enquerra Lucius. « Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

« ça ressemble à un sort cuisant, » lui répondit finalement quelqu'un lorsqu'Harry resta muet. « Il dit que son nom est Anathema Black. Tu es une black nan ? » Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à Narcissa dont la bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Son visage pâle avait rougit et ses sourcils avaient disparut sous sa frange.

« Comment as tu dit que tu t'appelais mon garçon ? » souffla t-elle en s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la manière dont Potter était tombé sur ce nom ! C'était un secret de la famille Black, et il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune personne vivante qui en avait connaissance en dehors de la famille. Sirius n'aurait pas bafoué la tradition avec autant d'audace, au point de révéler à Potter l'histoire de son oncle, il n'aurait surement pas osé ? « Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? » demanda Bellatrix Lestrange en entrant avec lenteur dans la pièce et en rodant autour des prisonniers. Ils étaient cinq au total, y compris Harry, et aucun d'eux ne puent retenir une grimace lorsque les yeux lourdement maquillés de la sorcière aux cheveux noirs se posèrent sur eux. « Que se passe t-il Cissy ? »

« Greyback a attrapé cette sang de bourbe de Granger. On pense que c'est Potter mais, » elle marqua une pause, jetant un coup d'œil aux Rafleurs. Ils n'étaient ni de la famille, ni des Mangemorts. Ils ne méritaient pas de savoir à propos d'Anathema. « Mais il dit que son nom est, » elle se pencha pour le murmurer dans l'oreille de sa sœur, et Bellatric haleta, reculant brusquement comme si elle avait été frappé au visage. Leurs yeux se plissèrent en se posant sur le visage gonflé d'Harry, suspicieux et prudents.

« _Finite_, » souffla Bellatric, sa baguette pointé sur le nez d'Harry.

Le gonflement autour de ses yeux disparus en premier, et, sans les lunettes pour les obscurcirent, ses yeux étaient tout aussi vert que l'avaient été ceux d'Anathema. Narcissa haleta, laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée alors qu'elle soufflait. « Il est comme sur la peinture. »

Harry fronça les sourcils : il semblerait que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne les avait pas toutes détruites finalement.

Sa peau était un peu moins pâle que ne l'avait été celle d'Ana, ses joues plus rondes. Mais le nez était le même, ainsi que ses yeux et ses lèvres. La plupart des familles de Sang Pur étaient liées, et certains traits se retrouvaient, même bien après que les noms aient changé. Siruis ressemblait à Orion et Harry ressemblait à son père. Mais, d'une quelconque manière, il avait finit par ressembler à Anathema, malgré le fait que ce dernier ne ressemblait pas du tout à James. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas exactement, mais leurs traits étaient les mêmes, et si l'on savait ce qu'on voulait voir, on pouvait facilement voir Anathema en Harry.

« Ana ? je ne peux pas le croire ! » Narcissa tremblait, une main pressée contre sa poitrine.

« Emmenez les autres, mais laissez celui là ici, » ordonna Bellatrix. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et fixés sur Harry. Depuis le début, sa frange couvrait sa cicatrice, mais au moment où il bougerait, il savait que son identité serait découverte. Il se tint donc tranquille et garda la tête baissée tandis qu'on détachait ses amis et qu'on les emmenait dans une autre pièce. Malheureusement lorsque Bellatrix posa les yeux sur son épée, il sauta en avant en grondant.

« Elle est à MOI ! » siffla t-il, furieux au-delà de toute raison.

Tout d'abord Ron lui avait volé l'Epée, et ensuite Hermione lui avait pris son Médaillon. Il ne laisserait pas son Epée à celle qui avait tué Sirius, il ne la laisserait pas !

« Où as tu eu cette épée ? » demanda Bellatrix, détournant son attention de Greyback pour se fixer sur Harry. « Snape l'a envoyé dans mon coffre à Gringotts ! » elle était inquiète, terrifiée même. Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il autorisa un petit sourire satisfait à prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il avait peut être été kidnappé et envoyé à Voldemort mais aujourd'hui était son jour de chance. Voldemort avait quitté le pays, tout le monde pensait qu'il était Anathema au point d'en oublier sa véritable identité, il avait compris où était la baguette de Sureau, et maintenant, il savait où était caché un autre Horcrux. Bellatrix tremblait bien trop pour n'être inquiète que pour l'épée.

Hermione tremblait à côté de Greyback, on lui avait ordonné de rester derrière. Ron, Dean et tout le reste avait quitté la pièce. Harry lança un regard haineux en direction du visage pâle de Bellatrix.

« Elle est à moi. Elle a toujours été à moi. Il me la donné ! » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout ça, pourquoi il insinuait ainsi qu'il comptait pour Voldemort, mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le flot de parole qui quittait sa bouche. L'Epée aurait du être l'Horcrux d'Anathema, et, plus tard, aurait du être celui voué à contenir l'âme de Tom lui même. Mais elle était à Harry maintenant ! Et que quiconque osant la lui prendre soit maudit. Sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, mais il s'élança sur Bellatrix, et, après une lutte assez courte, il réussit à lui arracher l'épée des mains. « **Elle est à moi**, » siffla t-il, glissant accidentellement dans le Fourchelangue.

Bellatrix le regardait comme s'il était une sorte d'animal enragé. Lucius, qui n'avait pas de baguette, se poussa du chemin avec Draco, leurs dos pressés contre le manteau de la cheminée. Narcissa avait sa baguette tendue devant elle, mais, après avoir grandit bercée par les histoires de l'amour que vouait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Anathema, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la force nécessaire en elle pour envoyer un sort au garçon, même s'il était évident qu'il était Harry Potter.

Sans prévenir, Harry leva brusquement la main pour la pointer vers Draco et il pensa avec force au besoin urgent, à son envie, à son devoir de compléter sa Quête. Alors il cria 'Accio' et il sentit quelque secondes plus tard une baguette frapper la paume de sa main d'un coup sec. Ce ne fut pas le seul coup. Il balança la baguette de Draco plus loin. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant qu'il était le Maître de la baguette de Sureau. La baguette de Bellatrix fut pointé en un instant entre ses deux yeux. Il leva les bras pour l'attraper et elle vibra lourdement dans sa main. Instinctivement il se saisit de la baguette par la poignée et la pointa sur la sorcière qui avait si brusquement sauté vers lui.

Le hurlement d'Hermione résonna derrière lui tandis que les griffes de Fenrir s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de son biceps. Un grognement franchit les lèvres d'Harry, son visage se déforma, se transforma, de la fourrure et des écailles apparurent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes et ses bras se plièrent et se rétrécirent. Dans un cri il tomba à quatre pattes avant de sauter brusquement sur Bellatrix, la plaquant contre le sol. Sa gueule était remplie de crocs et de salive et ses yeux bleus marines brûlaient avec colère.

Elle rampa, essayant de s'éloigner du Sinistros qui continuait à grogner et leva sa baguette vers Hermione. Harry grogna une nouvelle fois, se pressant un peu plus contre le sol, ses muscles tendus alors qu'il se préparait à bondir à nouveau. Soudain, un petit 'pop' attira l'attention de tous. Au moment où les Mangemorts se retournaient pour examiner l'elfe de maison qui était apparut au milieu de la pièce, Harry envoya une nouvelle fois Bellatrix se cogner contre le sol et se positionna de façon protectrice devant son amie.

"DOBBY !" hurla Hermione. L'Elfe apparut immédiatement à leurs côtés, posa une de ses mains sur chacune de leurs têtes et ils disparurent.

Bellatrix baissa lentement son bras. Le couteau qu'elle cachait dans ses robes n'y était plus. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Harry Potter s'était peut être échappé, mais c'était peut être mieux au final ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait s'occuper 'd'Anathema' lui-même après tout. Elle se consola en sachant qu'au moins, ce traître d'elfe n'interviendrait plus jamais dans les plans de son Maître.

_XXX_

25 Mars 1998.

Le lac Noir s'étalait devant lui, laissant le reflet de la tombe en marbre briller dans son eau noire. Elle était brisée et ouverte. Le corps de Dumbledore était étendu au centre et son linceul avait été retiré. Voldemort se pencha en avant, n'hésitant pas une seconde à arraché la baguette de la main encore serrée de Dumbledore. Des étincelles s'en échappèrent, s'échouant sur son ancien propriétaire. La baguette de Sureau avait enfin un nouveau propriétaire.

Voldemort marcha jusqu'au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Sa vieille baguette en bois d'If était rangée dans une des poches de sa robe, et il sourit sereinement alors que les doigts de sa main retraçaient la longueur de sa nouvelle baguette. Anathema l'avait cherché, se souvint-il. Mais c'était la sienne désormais, pas celle d'Ana, parce qu'Anathema n'était plus là.

_Et de qui est ce là faute_, lui murmura perfidement son esprit.

Voldemort se figea, tentant vainement de calmer ses mains tremblante et sa gorge qui se serrait, comme prise de convulsion alors que le Lord se battait contre l'assaut de ses propres souvenirs qui tentaient de noyer ses pensées et envahir son esprit. Ana pleurant, Ana criant, saignant, mourant. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait créé l'Horcrux en Nagini. Ces souvenirs étaient sensés vivre en elle, pas en lui. Mais dernièrement, depuis quelques mois, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se souvenir et **ressentir**. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Il y avait bien des souvenirs plus heureux d'Anathema à revivre, mais ceux là le perturbaient tout autant.

Le Mage Noir regarda la silhouette de Poudlard qui se dessinait par-dessus son épaule et transplana.

Il apparut dans l'atrium du Manoir Malfoy, le Bâton de la Mort serrée dans une de ses mains et l'autre pressée contre son front. Une vive douleur envahit son crâne. Bellatrix était à ses pieds, elle murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre. Quelqu'un d'autre lui parlait, non- Pas à lui. Ils s'adressaient à Harry Potter. Il était entrain d'écouter la conversation de Potter, de façon complètement accidentelle (pas comme toutes ces fois où il forçait leur connexion mentale pour qu'elle marche en sa faveur), et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

**Mais… je ne pense pas qu'il ait dit à Bellatrix que c'était un Horcrux. Il n'a jamais dit la vérité à Lucius Malfoy à propos du journal.**

**Tu as l'air de vraiment le comprendre**. Répliqua le rouquin Weasley.

Les lèvres de Voldemort se retroussèrent en sourire à la réponse d'Harry. Un peu, avait répondu le garçon. Mais était ce vraiment possible de comprendre Lord Voldemort ? Anathema avait essayé, et peut être qu'il avait réussit à comprendre un aspect du Mage Noir mais il y avait tellement de choses dont il était capable que son amant n'avait pas su, n'aurait pas dû savoir, et voyez où ça avait mené Anathema Black. _Peut être que Potter devrait essayer de me comprendre un peu plus_, pensa Voldemort avec amertume, _cela le mènerait peut être à la mort._

« Qu'est ce que tu bafouille Bella ? » siffla t-il ses yeux se déplissant au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'en allait.

« Potter et ses amis se sont échappés mon seigneur » souffla t-elle, son front posée contre le sol.

« Potter était ici ? » l'interrogea Voldemort, " « Quand ? » Il n'avait pas intercepté les émotions inhabituelles venant du garçon ces derniers temps, ce qui était en soit inhabituel. Leur connexion était accidentelle mais profonde, et les émotions de Potter étaient plus facile à saisir lorsqu'il avait peur ou qu'il était en colère. Et Potter était constamment en colère ces derniers temps, songea Voldemort, mais tout sentiment de colère et de haine avait disparut en même temps que la destruction de son Médaillon. Et puis, avec la mort de son Horcrux était apparu des souvenirs, des sentiments et des désirs qu'il pensait avoir dominé depuis longtemps. Le journal, le médaillon, la bague : combien devrait-il encore à recréer pour enfin être débarrassé de son passé ?

« Hier mon seigneur. Un Elfe de Maison les a aide après que Potter ait effectué une transformation d'animagus complète. » Bellatrix marqua une pause, lançant un regard vers visage pâle de sa sœur.

Narcissa s'avança, lente. Hésitante. Ses yeux élargis sous la peur. « Ce n'était peut être pas Harry Potter. Il a dit que son nom était Anathema Black. » Voldemort tourna brusquement sa tête vers elle, ses yeux fixés sur son visage avec une telle intensité qu'elle en fut terrifié.

"Explique toi !" Exigea t-il. Et sa voix sembla bien plus désespérée qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le son même du nom de son amant maudit était comme une épée en plein cœur, alors entendre ses fidèles parler de quelque chose qu'il souhait oublier (mais sans quoi il ne pouvait honnêtement pas vivre) l'irritait, et que sur toutes les personnes imaginables, ce soit Potter qui utilise ce nom faisait sonner quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'étrange qui résonnait à travers tout son être. Pendant un instant il pensa que c'était de la colère, du dégout ou même du désespoir. Mais c'était de la curiosité. Pourquoi Potter utiliserait t-il ce nom, et où avait-il bien pu l'entendre ? Et pourquoi ce nom avait t-il suffit à calmer la baguette de Bellatrix ? A moins qu'ils n'aient été ressemblant au point de surprendre un membre de la famille Black ? Merlin, se pourrait-il qu'il soit de la même famille ?

Narcissa bégaya et Bellatrix continua à trembler, toujours accroupie sur le sol.

"Legilimens !" siffla t-il, la baguette de Sureau pointée entre les deux yeux de Narcissa.

Le Sinistros bondit loin de lui, passant au dessus de Bellatrix pour atterrir sur le sol devant la Sang de Bourbe. Il ne fit pas attention au reste du souvenir, flou. Insignifiant. Mais cette scène, cette scène se répétait encore en encore en lui. Le Sinistros le regarda, grogna en montrant les crocs en direction de Bellatrix et sauta. Le Sinistros se plaça devant Granger, la protégeant à coup de griffes et de dents, ses écailles s'étendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Peut importe la position qu'il prennait, ses yeux bleus marines le foudroyaient, ses écailles bleues marines brillant sous la lumière et sa fourrure douce et noir se dressaient sur son corps.

Voldemort était sûr que la fourrure était douce. Tout comme celle d'Anathema l'avait été.

Des yeux bleus marines.

Potter avait des yeux bleus marines sous sa forme Animagus. Il était lui aussi un Sinistros. Tout comme Anathema l'avait été. Et avant que Potter ne se transforme, ses yeux avaient été si verts sans ses lunettes, et ses lèvres, sa bouche, avaient la même forme, la même taille, suppliant qu'on les prenne, qu'on les lui vole.

C'était possible. Biensûr que ça l'était. La réincarnation n'était pas un phénomène inconnu dans le monde sorcier, bien que ce soit plutôt rare. Mais là encore, quand Harry Potter avait-il fait quelque chose de normal ? La chose la plus étrange dans cette histoire était que Voldemort ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu ? Pendant tout ce temps, tous ces souvenirs et ces moments où Voldemort avait tenté de réaliser les souhaits d'un garçon décédé, Anathema était enfaite en vie et en bonne santé ? Et lui. Lui n'avait rien vu.

Il se retira du souvenir, l'image de grands yeux bleus marines et vert s'alternant derrière ses paupières clauses et il s'accorda un petit rire.

Son Anathema. Mort. Maudit. Etait revenue le hanter.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Narcissa se mit à genoux, tremblant avec sa sœur, mais il les ignora. L'attention de Voldemort se posa sur Draco Malfoy, qui s'était agenouillé aussi, mais pour une raison différente. Le jeune homme et son père avait été relativement ignoré jusqu'ici, mais Voldemort avança soudainement à grand pas vers lui. Il s'arrêta face à Draco, juste au moment où le blond ramassait sa baguette au milieu de la cheminée.

« Mon S-seigneur ? » Murmura t-il en regardant les pieds de Voldemort.

« Potter t'a désarmé, » il s'adressa à l'adolescent. Draco hocha la tête et le seigneur des Ténèbres laissa échapper un rire rauque en baissant les yeux sur la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main.

Harry Potter devait mourir.

L'espoir qui avait explosé en lui éclata en morceau. Des désirs qu'il ne pouvait ignorer s'emparèrent de lui, mais il les combattit. Il ignora son désir de kidnapper l'enfant et de le forcer à être Ana. Il résista au besoin qui courrait en lui à la pensée des lèvres de Potter, et plus il regarda le Bâton de la Mort, plus il trouva facile de se rappeler que Potter devait mourir.

Il n'était pas son Maitre.

Mais il allait le devenir.

Anathema n'était revenue que pour le torturer, et Voldemort allait maitriser ce problème aussi.

_XXX_

Juillet 1944. **1**

Le Manoir Riddle s'élevait devant eux. Sombre et peu engageant, mais plus propre que le souvenir qu'Harry en avait de sa quatrième année. Le chemin était plein de gravats et l'herbe y était parfois haute. Harry s'y fraya un chemin avec prudence, suivant Tom et Anathema qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée principale.

Les deux autres adolescents étaient bien réels et ils étaient bien _là_, mais aucun d'eux ne lança un seul regard en direction d'Harry. Toutes ses sensations lui rappelaient de manière troublante le jour où il avait été aspiré par le Journal intime de Jedusor. Harry se demanda brièvement s'il n'était pas tombé par hasard sur un autre Horcrux. Il chassa néanmoins vite cette idée, parce que, les sensations étaient tout de même différentes.. Gripsec refusait toujours de les amener au prochain Horcrux et Harry doutait fort que, quoi qui puisse être caché dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix à Gringotts, cette chose ressemble en une quelconque manière au Journal. Voldemort n'aurait pas fait la même chose deux fois : il aurait voulu que ses Horcruxes soit aussi unique et extraordinaire qu'il pensait l'être lui-même.

Tom s'avança, un peu devant Anathema. Mais le garçon lui tenait toujours la main et restait collé tout contre lui. Dans la main de Tom se trouvait un petit livre noir familier, qui se balançait doucement au bout d'une sangle noir que Tom agrippait avec ses doigts mais qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu attaché à l'Horcrux à son époque. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte, Anathema retira sa main, et alors que la main de Tom se découvrait soudain à sa vue, les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, se fixant sur la bague joliment taillée qui recouvrait toute une phalange d'un des doigts du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Anathema regardait la Pierre de Résurrection lui aussi. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts retraçait inconsciemment l'endroit de sa main où la bague aurait du se trouver, où elle se trouverait _un_ _jour_.

"L'un fut donné au Seigneur Noir et à ses chevaliers." **2 **souffla Anathema. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Tom plissa les yeux à la référence Moldue.

« Tu pourras l'avoir Ana » répondit le jeune Voldemort. « Quand j'en aurais fini avec ce que je dois faire ce soir. Alors ne te sens pas obligé de souiller cet objet avec les idioties de Tolkien.

« Et pourtant, » plaisanta le garçon aux yeux vert, « tu reconnais son œuvre. »

Tom frappa à la porte et attendit. « Comment comptes-tu devenir le Maître de la baguette de sureau ? » demanda t-il pour changer de sujet. Anathema ne fit aucune remarque, il connaissait assez Tom pour savoir que le garçon n'avouerait jamais avoir jeté un œil aux livres Moldus d'Anathema.

« Je chercherai celui qui possède la baguette. » son sourire s'étira, laissant voir ses dents alors qu'il parlait, presque hargneux « et je le désarmerai. Je le détruirai. » Promis t-il. La mort n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais il choisit de ne pas en informer Tom, remarqua Harry.

Harry supposait que si ça avait été lui (ce qui était le cas dans un sens), il aurait voulu garder une longueur d'avance sur ce qu'il savait des reliques et aurait laissé ses concurrents dans l'ignorance. Voldemort lui avait déjà pris sa baguette, puis la Pierre bien que la Cape soit pour l'instant à l'abri du mage noir car elle était un héritage. Peut être que l'idée de devoir tuer son amant pour posséder la baguette avait dissuadé Tom d'intervenir dans la Quête d'Anathema. Cela avait au moins permis au garçon de vivre assez longtemps pour malheureusement mourir d'autre chose.

Anathema n'avait jamais eu la Baguette en sa possession. Pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pensa Harry en se rappelant du moment où il avait désarmé Draco Malfoy. Voldemort n'aurait plus aucune raison de tuer Malfoy désormais.

Mais alors qui ? Harry considéra la question un instant alors que la porte du Manoir Riddle s'ouvrait et que Frank, le majordome laissait les deux adolescents entrer.

Harry regarda autour de lui et, maintenant qu'il était seul, s'approcha de l'entrée et attendit. Trois flashs de lumière verte éclairèrent l'intérieur de la maison. Harry aperçu à travers ses paupières entrouvertes Frank courir à travers l'herbe en direction de l'arrière de la maison.

La famille Riddle avait été assassinée en trois flashs de lumière verte. Et deux Horcruxes étaient nés.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il fixa le plafond de la chambre du Shell Cottage et s'imagina pouvoir sentir le poids de sa bague à son doigt. Le sac en moleskin qu'Hagrid lui avait donné pendait à son cou, même lorsqu'il dormait. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et en retira le vif d'or doré que Dumbledore lui avait légué dans son testament.

« Je m'ouvre au terme, » murmura Harry. Il pressa la petite balle dorée contre ses lèvres. « Mais le terme de quoi ? »

**XXX**

**1 – **Dans le Lexicon Harry Potter, il est dit que cet évènement arrive en 1943, mais c'est en Septembre 1943 que Tom demande au Professeur Slughorn ce que sont les Horcruxes pour la première fois. Il n'a pas pu en faire AVANT de demander comment en faire, si ? Du coup j'ai changé la date pour 1944. Et puis aussi, c'est bizarre que le Journal ait été fait à partir de la mort accidentelle de Myrtle.

**2** – Citation direct du Seigneur des Anneaux, la communauté de l'anneau, qui, oui je sais, n'a pas été publié avant le début des années 1950 mais… qui va me le reprocher ?

(*****) ça a une connotation assez… étrange en français mais vraiment, je préférais garder la phrase d'origine.

PS pour la citation de Tolkien, je suis désoléee, mais je n'ai pas du tout vérifié, il me semble que c'est un peu différent mais bon, ca garde son sens non ?

**Note de la traductrice** : Oui oui, je sais, ca tient du miracle, je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour l'attente que je vous ai fait subir, je ne me chercherais pas d'excuse ni rien, je souhaite juste m'excuser auprès des lecteurs et leur assurer que cela n'arrivera plus (ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, je vous assure), je ne promets rien du rythme de parution, mais les délais ne seront plus aussi anarchique. Je vous remercie aussi tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont poussé a continuer quand la motivation n'y était plus. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus pour ceux qui continueront à suivre l'histoire ~ Merci encore et pardonnez moi ! Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews cette fois pour pouvoir vous mettre directement ce chapitre. Mais je le ferais la prochaine fois


	9. Chapitre 9 sur 16

**Words : **3,827

**Chapitre 9**

27 Mars 1998.

Après s'être marié, Bill et Fleur avaient emménagé dans une petite maison surplombant la mer. Shell Cottage était un endroit magnifique, très calme et isolé. Les murs y étaient assez épais pour étouffer le bruit des autres habitants sans pourtant arrêter le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises. C'était un son qu'Harry aimait entendre. Les jours qui avaient suivis leur fuite du Manoir Malfoy, Harry avait trouvé un nombre incalculable d'excuses pour éviter ses amis et le reste des habitants. Il préférait aller s'asseoir dehors, au bord de la falaise, à balancer ses jambes dans le vide en pensant en silence avec pour seule et unique compagnie le bruit des vagues -qui n'étaient au final pas si différents des ronflements de Ron-

Parfois il lui arrivait de penser à la baguette de Sureau et de se demander si Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'il l'ait. Hermione, une fois persuadée que la baguette existait belle et bien, avait affirmé qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu piller la Tombe de Dumbledore dans l'unique but de mettre la main dessus. Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr lui : mais, était-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? Etait-ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu ? Ou l'homme l'avait il emporté sciemment dans sa tombe ? En sachant qu'Harry ne serait alors jamais devenu son Maitre ?

D'autres fois encore, ses pensées dérivaient vers Anathema.

Ce fut durant l'un de ces moments, où il réfléchissait à sa vie, à la vie de ce garçon décédé, qu'Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« A quoi tu penses quand tu es seul ici, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, ses mains nouées sur ses genoux. « Tu es bizarre depuis… et bien, tu sais. »

« Depuis que j'ai appris à faire une métamorphose humaine complète en moins d'une minute ? » Soupira-t-il. « Je veux bien croire que tu trouves ça étrange. » Hermione laissa échapper un soupire agacé, irrité de voir que son ami allait garder ce secret pour lui, mais, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle pu voir qu'il lui souriait d'un air taquin : ses lèvres étirées par un sourire et le coin de ses yeux plissé sous l'amusement. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Biensur Harry. » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Enfaite…. J'aimerais plutôt parler, et que toi, tu m'écoutes. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à demander, mais est ce que tu veux bien m'écouter ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, pressant doucement son bras de sa main pour l'encourager. « Je t'écoute » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca a commencé un peu avant la sixième année. J'ai commencé à faire ces rêves. Au début, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, parce que je pensais que ce n'était que les rêves de Voldemort dans lesquels je me retrouvais plongé par accident. Mais quand Voldemort rêve, c'est complètement différent. J'en ai eu tellement que je peux les différencier maintenant. Voldemort n'a pas commencé à rêver avant le milieu de notre sixième année, à peu près au moment où Dumbledore a commencé ces leçons avec moi. Et… ces rêves ont commencé à être de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure que les Horcruxes étaient détruits. » Il s'arrêta un instant, frottant ses mains moites contre son pantalon. Il déglutit nerveusement et se racla la gorge. « Il y a ce garçon dans mes rêves. Il est mort. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Je ne suis pas allé assez loin dans mes rêves. Tom Riddle est complètement captivé par lui. »

Hermione eut un rire étranglé. « Pauvre garçon, il n'était pas chanceux. » murmura t-elle, baissant les yeux avec pitié.

« Il se transformait en Sinistros lui aussi. Et il me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je peux lancer les mêmes sorts que lui. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, mais c'est arrivé si souvent ! Même pendant les cours de sortilèges l'année dernière, je ne pense pas que j'aurais aussi bien réussis si je n'avais pas rêvé de ce garçon. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Harry l'observa en silence. Toutes les choses qu'il pouvait encore lui dire tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Mais qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Pas avant de savoir comment l'histoire d'Anathema s'était terminée : Pas avant de savoir ce qui l'avait tué.

« Il semble que tu sois, et bien, en quelque sorte la réincarnation de ce garçon qui intéressait tant Riddle. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'attendre. « Est-ce que tu sais qui il était Harry ? Je veux dire, ce qu'il était pour Riddle. Qui il a été, et comment cela se fait-il qu'Harry Potter se tienne aujourd'hui ici à sa place ? »

« Il est mort Hermione. Et je ne connais pas la réponse aux autres questions. » Mentit Harry sans en ressentir la moindre honte. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait aimé Voldemort plus qu'il n'était sain de le faire, pas plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de savoir que Voldemort l'avait aimé en retour, autant qu'il en avait été capable. Tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'Harry le sache. Harry, Anathema et Voldemort. Eux seuls. C'était leur secret à eux. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir. « Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'aider à comprendre qui j'étais. Ca pourrait nous aider à arrêter Vo- Tom. » Il s'interrompit brusquement, remplaçant au dernier moment le titre autoproclamé de l'homme par son vrai prénom. « Est-ce que tu penses que Dumbledore aurait voulu que j'ai la Baguette ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, probablement pour lui reprocher d'avoir même pensé à profaner la tombe d'un homme mort, mais fut interrompu quand quelqu'un cria le nom d'Harry.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et sourit à Ron qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main depuis l'entrée. Ses cheveux roux flottaient autour de lui dans la brise marine et ses joues étaient rougies par l'air frais printanier. Il souriait largement, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une éternité. Depuis que le Médaillon était devenu leur fardeau enfaite. Harry se rendit soudainement compte que ce Ronald lui avait manqué. Le Ronald affectueux. Le Ronald qui était sa famille.

« Fleur dit que le diner est près ! Et si vous ne vous ramenez pas tout de suite pour manger, le Goblin s'en chargera pour vous. » Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds. La veille, Gripsec avait effectivement mangé assez de nourriture pour les nourrir tous les trois, et Harry avait été le seul à ne pas venir à table à temps. Il n'avait pas l'intention de manqué un autre repas de Fleur ce soir ! Ils étaient presque aussi bons que ceux de Madame Weasley !

« Harry ! » l'interpella Hermione en se levant à son tour. Elle le suivit et ils marchèrent tous les deux en direction de Ron et du cottage. Ron n'était pas au courant du fait qu'Harry savait maintenant faire une transformation animagus complète, et il ne connaissait pas non plus tout de la manière dont Harry et Hermione avait été secouru. Dobby l'avait fait s'échapper du Donjon avec Luna, Dean et Gripsec, et ce n'était qu'après que l'elfe était revenu pour sauver le garçon qui a survécu. « Je ne dirais rien à Ron. » fut tout ce qu'Hermione ajouta lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

« Merci. » articula-t-il en pressant son bras une seconde. Lui et Ron pénétrèrent dans la pièce et se servir un peu de nourriture. Hermione les regarda faire depuis l'entrée, aussi affamée de nourriture qu'elle l'était d'informations. Elle observa Harry en se fit la remarque que, peu importe qui il était, il fascinait toujours autant Tom Riddle.

« Mange 'Ermione, » gloussa Fleur, « avant qu'il ne reste plus rien. »

Hermione attrapa le plat tendu vers elle avec un sourire, allant s'asseoire elle aussi à table, mais ses yeux eux, restèrent fixé sur Harry. 'Anathema'. C'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné au Manoir Malfoy. Et c'était le nom que s'était donné Harry face aux Raffleurs. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé que cela signifiait quelque chose que seuls les Sang Pur pouvaient comprendre, une sorte de slogan, de mot de passe ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais désormais… désormais il était tout à fait évident qu'Anathema n'était pas qu'un simple et horrible mot. C'était un nom. Le nom d'Harry…

_Anathema Black_ songea t-elle en s'asseyant. _Qui étais-tu ?_

_XXX_

30 Mars 1998.

« 'Arry » l'appela Fleur avec son fort accent français.

Harry se retourna, ramenant ses jambes qui pendant jusqu'ici dans le vide de la falaise en contre bas contre lui. Il offrit un large sourire à la Demi Velane.

'Gripsec voudrait te parler. Il est dans la plus petite chambre. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas être entendu. Tes amis t'y attendent."

Il hocha la tête en la remerciant et se leva, dépoussiérant son jeans au passage. Harry fit quelques pas hésitants puis se dirigea vers le cottage. Il avait la baguette de Bellatrix, et Hermione avait d'une quelconque manière réussis à arracher une touffe de cheveux à la sorcière pendant leur lutte au manoir Malfoy. Bill, quand à lui, avait trouvé assez de polynectar pour les trois adolescents. Mais ils n'avaient toujours trouvé aucun moyen pour se rendre à l'intérieur de Gringotts. La banque était bien protégée, et même en prétendant être les propriétaires d'un coffre à Gringotts, il n'y avait aucune garantie pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper, piéger, puis tuer. Mais Gripsec y avait travaillé lui. Il connaissait les petits secrets de la banque : où étaient les pièges, et pour quels coffres une identification par le sang était nécéssaire. Si Gripsec acceptait de les aider, s'introduire dans le coffre de Bellatrix deviendrait presque une promenade de santé.

Mais… au prix de son épée ? Serait-il capable de l'abandonner ?

Elle était à lui. Voldemort avait essayé de la voler pour lui. De la lui offrir pour qu'il l'utilise. Puis, lorsqu'il n'avait plus été là, l'homme avait finalement tenté de la prendre pour lui-même. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était faux. Tout ça avait été fait pour Anathema. Harry n'était pas ce garçon. Il était mort, et Merlin seul en connaissait la cause. Harry voulait-il vraiment chérir ainsi un objet qui avait été si important pour l'homme qui avait tué ses parents ? Allait-il vraiment continuer à convoiter quelque chose qu'un meurtrier avait lui-même un jour convoité ?

Harry se leva pour faire face à Gripsec, baissant les yeux sur le Goblin encore blessé et fronça les sourcils.

Ron et Hermione parlaient, élaboraient un plan et complotaient très probablement mais Harry, lui, continuait à réfléchir. « On lui donnera la fausse, » suggéra Ron, sa main couvrant sa bouche pour que Gripsec ne puisse pas deviner ce qu'il disait.

Hermione sembla scandaliser par l'idée tandis qu'elle arracha un sourire à Harry. Il pouvait garder son épée et peut être même la cacher dans son propre coffre lorsqu'ils seraient là bas ? Il ne pourrait plus la garder sur lui, mais au moins, personne d'autre ne ses sales pattes dessus. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas avoir appartenu à Godric Griffondor pour ce ça importait à Harry, mais elle avait appartenu à Anathema. Et Harry ferait en sorte que cela reste ainsi.

« On peut lui dire qu'il aura l'épée après nous avoir aidé. » murmura Harry. « Mais on ne lui dira pas exactement _quand _ il pourra l'avoir. » Ron sourit, totalement d'accord avec son idée, mais Hermione plissa les yeux. « Nous en avons besoin pour détruire les Horcruxes. Il pourra l'avoir après. »

« Mais ça pourrait prendre des années ! » siffla t-elle.

« Ca, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. » rétorquèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est pour le plus grand bien, lui murmura son esprit, et Harry tenta d'ignorer la culpabilité qui étreignit son coeur. « On ne ment pas… pas vraiment. »

Harry serra la main du Goblin, lui promettant la véritable épée, mais son esprit s'imaginait lui tendre la fausse et s'échapper avec son épée, la gardant pour lui-même. Son estomac se contracta. « Et bien, commençons ! » s'exclama Gripsec en tapant dans ses mains avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre la tête de lit.

Harry ignora la culpabilité et le dégoût qui grandissaient en lui, et se concentra sur sa tâche : Préparer leur effraction. L'épée d'Anathema était bien plus importante qu'une quelconque promesse faite à un Goblin. Bien plus importante que n'importe quelle promesse enfaite. Alors il se concentra sur cette pensée tandis qu'il écoutait Gripsec leur décrire sa seule et unique visite dans le coffre des Lestrange.

Il faudrait du temps pour mettre ce plan sur pied, ça, Harry en avait conscience. Il y aurait des problèmes, des complications et aussi l'attitude perfectionniste d'Hermione à surmonter. Mais ils le feraient. Ils détruiraient un nouvel Horcrux et Harry trahirait leur nouvel, bon, pas vraiment ami mais associé. C'était pour le plus Grand Bien, et ce, peut importe à quel point l'idée lui déplaisait.

Le souvenir de ces mots écrit sur les Portes de Rumengard s'imposèrent à son esprit et il frissonna.

Mais quel choix avait-il ?

_XXX_

_Mars 1934. _

_Il faisait froid et humide dehors et le vent soufflait lourdement. Anathema se retrouvait de nouveau à la merci de sa famille. Lui et Orion avaient joué dehors, et, tandis que son jeune frère avait réussis à ne pas se tacher malgré leur besoin pressant de sauter dans chaque flac de boue existantes, Anathema lui, était couvert de boue et trempé de la tête aux pieds. Lucretia ne s'était pas embêté à lui lancer un sort pour le garder propre comme elle l'avait fait pour son autre frère –son __**vrai**__ frère- et maintenant, elle se tenait d'un air suffisant derrière son père et sa mère qui hurlaient au visage pale du petit garçon de 7 ans. _

_Anathema écoutait en silence, le dos droit et les yeux baissés. Il semblait presque indifférents aux insultes virulentes qui lui était crachées au visage. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait suffisamment entendu ces quatre dernières années pour y être maintenant habitué. Il hochait simplement la tête avec respect et ne levait jamais les yeux sur Arcturus jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait finalement fini de parler. _

_« Pardonnez-moi Père._ _» murmura t-il, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de l'homme plutôt que sur ses yeux. _

_Une baguette était pressée contre sa joue et le bout brillait de la même teinte verte que les yeux d'Anathema. Le garçon eu un mouvement de recul malgré le fait qu'il reçoive cette menace au moins une fois par semaine. « Tu es un véritable déshonneur. » siffla furieusement son père. « J'aurais du te tuer le jour où j'ai appris ton existence. »_

Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait_ ? le questionna le regard d'Anathema. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une gifle en plein visage. Arcturus baissa sa baguette mais ce ne fut qu'une fois que sa femme l'eu tiré en arrière pour l'éloigner du sang mêlé qu'il consentit à quitter la pièce. _

_Lucretia et Melania ricannèrent. Orion lui, renifla avec compassion, trop jeune pour aider son frère et pourtant assez vieux pour comprendre qu'Anathema avait besoin d'une aide qu'il n'était pas encore en mesure de lui fournir. _

_« Pourquoi ne laisse-t-on pas Père le tuer ? » demanda Lucretia à sa mère en observant ses plus jeunes frères avec dégoût. Ils étaient tous deux agaçants. L'un ne valait pas mieux qu'un Sang de Bourbe et l'autre grandirait dans l'optique de prendre le titre d'Héritier des Black, tout ça parce qu'il avait un pénis. _

_Melania regarda sa fille, la réprimandant doucement, mais ne croyant pas elle-même à ce qu'elle disait : La famille serait souillée par la honte, et cela apporterait tout un tas d'ennuis avec le ministère, sans parler des problèmes que les Aurors créeraient à leur famille. Et puis la seule pensée de tous ces innombrables papiers à remplir… Mais pas une fois insinua t-elle que le garçon qui se sentait si seul manquerait à quelqu'un. _

_Le garçon quitta la pièce avec précipitation, la joue encore douloureusement brûlante. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes qui ne couleraient pas avant qu'il ne soit vraiment seul. Bien qu'il ne le soit jamais vraiment. Les portraits le suivaient de leurs yeux peints, maudissant son nom et sa présence tandis que son petit frère se trainait derrière lui tel un chien loyal, ses cheveux noirs rebondissant sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu-gris grand ouvert et effrayés. _

_« Tu veux un calin Ana ? » lui demanda Orion alors qu'Anathema fermait la porte de sa chambre à clé._

_« Oui, s'il te plait. » murmura-t-il en retour en ouvrant ses bras et en les serrant autour de la seule personne au monde qui se souciait de le savoir mort ou vivant. _

_Anathema pleura jusqu'à que l'épuisement prenne le dessus cette nuit là. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il s'était habitué depuis le meurtre de sa mère et son propre kidnapping. Orion resta avec lui toute la nuit, le serrant tout contre lui, ses petites mains rondelettes allant essuyer les larmes sur le visage de son frère. Anathema sourit doucement dans son sommeil tandis qu'Orion lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait. _

_XXX_

7 janvier 1995.

_Harry claque la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il se jeta en travers de son lit et enfonça son visage dans la douceur d'un des oreillers pour y cacher ses larmes. _

_Les membres de l'Ordre étaient supposés être de son côté. Et pourtant, ils étaient en ce moment même assis autour de la table de son parrain à débattre du fait qu'Harry soit fou ou pas ! Voldemort était de retour, il l'était ! Harry l'avait vu, l'avait combattu, avait secouru le corps du jeune homme qu'on avait tué à cause de lui, et pourtant, on doutait encore lui, on le calomniait. Ce n'était pas assez de se faire mépriser par la majorité de la population sorcière ? Il fallait aussi que les gens qui croyaient en Dumbledore et qui auraient du être les amis d'Harry, doutent de lui aussi ? Ce n'était pas juste. C'était sa maison, son sanctuaire et ces personnes gâchaient cela !_

_L'on toqua légèrement à sa porte. Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour marmonner un « Quoi ? » avant de cacher ses larmes à nouveau. _

_« Oh Kidoo ! » souffla Sirius en entrant dans la pièce, s'arrêtant pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés et reposaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux bleu-gris se posèrent sur son filleul avec compassion et amour. « N'écoute pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disent Prongslet. » Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, sur le lit et ouvrit les bras. « Tu veux un calin ? » _

_« Oui, s'il te plait, » bredouilla doucement Harry. Il se releva, essuya son visage à l'aide de ses manches et se pencha dans l'étreinte de son Parrain. C'était sa seule famille au monde. La seule famille vivante qui lui restait et qui se souciait de le savoir mort ou vivant et, même s'il aimait beaucoup Ron et Hermione, il avait tellement plus besoin de Sirius Black. Harry serra ses bras autour de son parrain et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'homme. _

_Être dans les bras de son parrain lui semblait familier. Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place. Harry fut frappé en prenant soudainement conscience qu'il aurait dû être le sorcier le plus vieux dans cette situation. Mais, ce ne pouvait pas être correct. Comment aurait-il pu être plus âgé que son parrain ? c'était impossible. Et personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais serré ainsi d'ailleurs, alors comment pouvait-il même comparer ce moment à un autre ? ça ne pouvait pas non plus être une sensation de déjà vu. Harry chassa vigoureusement la pensée de son esprit._

_Ca n'avait pas importance. Ca n'en aurait jamais aucune. _

_Sirius était là, avec lui. Sirius l'aimait et le réconfortait. Alors ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'Harry ait rêvé de cette étreinte avec quelqu'un d'autre (James Potter peut être ?) parce que, à ce moment précis, c'était Sirius qui était là pour lui. Il ne partirait pas. Et Sirius non plus. _

_XXX_

8 Avril 1998.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de la cuisine de Shell Cottage à écouter Bill parler de son travail et des nouvelles qu'il avait entendu de leurs amis. Le feu dans la cheminé ronronnait. Il faisait encore très frais au cours de la nuit, et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en Avril et que le temps s'était considérablement réchauffé depuis Mars. Fleur préférait que le Cottage soit confortable à tout niveau et que ses invités soit détendu et au chaud.

Et, ils devaient admettre qu'ils l'étaient. Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un commence à frapper lourdement à la porte. A ce moment précis, ils étaient _tout_, sauf détendus. Bill et Fleur se tournèrent vers la porte tandis que Gripsec se glissa sous la table. Hermione, Ron et Harry pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes vers la porte, prêt à défendre Luna qui les regardait tous avec un petit sourire.

« C'est moi, Remus John Lupin, » les appela une voix familière à travers la porte. La personne cessa de toquer à la porte mais ils purent parfaitement saisirent ce qui suivis malgré le vent qui soufflait « Je suis un loup garou, marié à Nymphandora Tonks et… » Bill ouvrit brusquement la porte et Remus lui sourit tranquillement.

« Entre Lupin. »

« C'est un garçon, » annonça-il en retirant sa cape de voyage. Ses cheveux gris étaient en bataille et son visage était pâle mais un si large sourire ornait ses lèvres qu'ils auraient été impossible de croire que les nouvelles qu'il apportait aurait pu être autre chose que bonnes. « Nous l'avons appelé Ted, comme le père de Dora. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla Hermione, « Tonks a eu un bébé ? »

Lorsque Remus eu confirmé la nouvelle, tout le monde se mis a parler en même temps. Ils le félicitèrent, bénirent l'enfant, demandèrent s'il allait bien et comment se portait sa mère. Gripsec sortit de sous la table au moment où Ron murmurait, « un bébé, » comme s'il n'en avait encore jamais entendu parler.

Harry sourit largement à la seule personne vivante qui le liait à sa propre famille. Il n'était pas aussi proche de l'homme qu'il l'avait été de Sirius, mais c'était parce qu'il y avait eu en Sirius quelque chose de foncièrement familier, qui l'avait appeler de toute son âme, le suppliant de nouer une relation avec l'homme. Remus était un homme bon cependant, le genre d'homme qui méritait d'être heureux, et Harry était vraiment heureux pour lui. Une de ses mains caressa son estomac et une vague de nostalgie le traversa pendant une seconde, l'accablant de peine avec de soudainement disparaitre. Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une photo du bébé que lui tendait Remus avant que le loup garou ne le serre contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être son parrain ? » demanda t-il après avoir libéré Harry.

« Moi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ce titre. Comme si la dernière syllabe du mot aurait du être un « **pa** » et non autre chose. Mais c'était une pensée ridicule. C'était le bébé de Remus. Pas le sien.

Harry prit la photo des doigts de Remus, parcourant de son doigt le visage fripé du bébé Teddy Lupin. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il acceptait. Biensur qu'il acceptait, mais tandis qu'il le disait à voix haute, ses yeux restèrent rivé sur la photo animée. Remus accepta un vers de vin que lui tendait Fleur et Bill lui tendit de la nourriture tout en l'envoyant s'asseoir dans un des sièges vides près de la cheminé. Ils parlèrent, portèrent un toast, et Remus admis à contre coeur qu'il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps, bien qu'il accepta un second verre de vin.

« A qui est ce qu'il ressemble ? » demanda quelqu'un en essayant de jeter un œil à la photo qu'Harry ne semblait pas vouloir partager.

« A Teddy Lupin » acclamèrent t-ils, après que Ron ait finalement réussis à soustraire la photo des griffes d'Harry.

« Je pense qu'il ressemble à Dora » répondit quelqu'un d'autre en regardant la photo.

Harry ferma les yeux et l'image d'Anathema s'imposa à lui. Souriant. Ses yeux verts brillants et ses mains posés sur son estomac. Et puis ce fut l'image de l'Horcrux du Médaillon ensuite, qui lui hurlait « je t'aime. Pourquoi voudrais-tu me tuer Tom ? Nous allons avoir un bébé. » Et pendant qu'il lui criait ces phrases, il prit l'apparence d'Anathema, l'estomac rebondit par la présence d'un enfant qui n'était pas encore né. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, chassant le souvenir comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve. L'Horcrux avait menti, se souvint-il. Il avait menti sur beaucoup de chose.

« Félicitations, » murmura t-il à Remus lorsque celui se leva finalement pour partir. Il vacillait légèrement, probablement à cause des deux autres verres de vins qu'il avait bu pendant qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Remus le serra étroitement contre lui et lui promis de lui envoyer plus de photos dans les jours à venir.

« A bientôt Parrain Harry !" gloussa Remus avant de transplaner dans un crac k sonore.

« Parrain, » murmura Harry. Ses mains de nouveau contre son estomac. Il pensa de nouveau à Anathema. Anathema Black, ce garçon mort. Maudit. (enceint ?). Avait-il eu des enfants ? se demanda Harry. Il rentra silencieusement à l'intérieur, attrapant sèchement la photo de Teddy Lupin abandonnée sur une des chaises. Il regarda la photo avec envie. Aurait-il un jour des enfants ?

Avait-il _eu_ des enfants ?

**XXX**

Voilà donc le Chapitre 9 traduit en un temps recors ;) – deux jour, mais il fallait que je prenne un peu d'avance sur l'autre- (Pour vous, public). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Il y a peu d'actions mais j'ai trouvé ce chapitre touchant, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de parallèles entre Harry et Ana. On peut enfin voir qu'ils sont vraiment la même personne. Et c'est assez troublant de voir que ses deux vies comportent des éléments si similaires.

Je remercie tous les reviewers et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Je ne savais plus a qui j'avais répondu ou non. Un énorme merci !

**BON**

Passons aux choses sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre avec la mort tant attendu d'Anathema Black ! Et parce que je brule d'envie de vous mettre un tout petit extrait (sadique ? un peu).

Extrait du chapitre 10 (qui aura peut être subis des changements de traductions d'ici là) :

"_Il pleura pour lui-même. Il avait voulu connaitre les raisons qui avaient entrainé sa mort, et, maintenant qu'il savait, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour oublier. Il pouvait toujours se jeter un sort d'oubliette, mais les sensations, elles, resteraient. __Le désespoir. La peur. L'agonie."_


	10. Chapitre 10 sur 16

**Note de la Traductrice :  
**je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'ignoble attente ! (la vie, les soucis, toussa toussa) + Et bien, le chapitre est près depuis un bout de temps, mais, et bien, mon adresse email a été je ne sais comment supprimée, ça fait quelques semaines que je me bas pour me reconnecter, j'ai du retourner chez mes parents sur l'ancien pc dont je me servais pour installer un logiciel pour récupérer l'accès a mon compte. J'ai fais un changement d'email, je sais pas du tout du tout si ça a marché et si j'arriverai à me reconnecté ultérieurement. Si c'est le cas je devrais recréer un nouveau compte ffnet où je republierai l'histoire :D (oh joie). donc gardez les yeux ouverts. Bonne lecture !

(Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer de quelconques erreurs ou des tournures maladroites)

**AVERTISSEMENTS **concernant l'avant dernière scène.

**Chapitre 10**

1er Mai 1998.

Le Chemin de Traverse était pratiquement désert. Une poignée de personnes s'était regroupé devant les portes et entre les quelques magasins, leurs capuches abaissées camouflant leurs visages tandis qu'ils suppliaient pitoyablement pour qu'on leur donne un peu d'or. « Je suis vraiment une sorcière, je vous le jure, » les appela l'une d'entre elles alors qu'ils passaient à côté.

Harry et Gripsec étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, et tous les deux froncèrent les sourcils à la vue de la crasseuse et suppliante sang de bourbe. Ron, dont on avait transformé le visage jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable, semblait atterré par toute l'horreur de la situation. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer et la rouvrir sans jamais sembler pouvoir être capable de trouver les mots. A la place, il envoya à Hermione un regard désorienté.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées. A sa vue, les mendiants semblèrent se fondre dans l'ombre, se recroquevillant dans l'espoir de se cacher de l'ignoble Mangemort. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul quand un homme fondit sur elle.

« Mes enfants ! » cria-t-il, « Qu'a-t-il fait de mes enfants ? Vous le savez ! Vous le savez ! » L'apparence de l'homme –sauvage, terrifiée- était affreuse, nota Harry. Ses mains se serrèrent comme des griffes dans le but de venir s'enrouler autour de la gorge d'Hermione. Ron brandit sa baguette et un jet de lumière rouge frappa aussitôt le sorcier qui tomba au sol, inconscient.

« Qui voilà donc ! Madame Lestrange ! » Appela un autre sorcier. Le groupe se retourna immédiatement pour faire face au nouveau venu.

Il était vêtu de vêtements riches et transpirait l'orgueil. Un mangemort, lui souffla l'esprit d'Harry en reconnaissant la voix d'un des attaquants que Xenophiluis avait appelé. « Travers, » murmura Gripsec à son oreille, « C'est un autre mangemort lui aussi. »

« Je suis surpris de vous voir si vite dehors, Bellatrix. J'avais entendu dire que les habitants du manoir Malfoy étaient tous confinés au manoir après, et bien, après l'évasion. »

Hermione tenta de se recomposer, levant le nez pour regarder l'homme de haut. Harry pria pour que son amie reste calme. Si Bellatrix était belle et bien retenue au manoir Malfoy et qu'Hermione dérapait maintenant, le plan tout entier serait ruiné. Mais c'était d'Hermione dont il parlait. Elle paniquait très rarement ces jours ci. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pardonne à ceux qui l'ont servis avec la plus grande dévotion dans le passé. Peut être que ta réputation ne vaut pas la mienne Travers ? » Répondit-elle d'une voix trainante, ricanant presque devant l'homme.

Malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, Harry y cru presque. Ses yeux lourdement maquillés, son visage pâle, sa bouche qui faisait perpétuellement la moue, la manière dont elle se tenait. Tout ça était dû au Polynectar, mais, le ton qu'Hermione venait juste de prendre, c'était Hermione ça ! Et elle ressemblait de manière choquante à Bellatrix. Harry eu un mouvement de recul en s'imaginant la gentille, la logique Hermione être la meurtrière de Sirius Black. Son visage, sa baguette, les mots de Bellatrix… et c'était une pensée horrible. Hermione pourrait-elle un jour devenir comme lui, se demanda Harry ? Se réveillerait-elle un matin en lançant des sorts de magie noire sur les Mangemorts et en partageant la vision qu'avait Voldemort des Moldus ? Se réveillerait-elle un matin avec le désir d'en apprendre plus sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non. Ca n'arriverait pas. Parce qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien.

Alors qu'est ce que ça faisait de lui dans ce cas ? Est-ce que c'était Anathema ? Est-ce que les souvenirs du garçon décédé affectaient ses propres pensées et sentiments ? Il n'aimait pas Voldemort, mais il ne le détestait plus non plus. Il n'y avait que de la pitié. Et de la curiosité. Ou alors, c'était bien ses propres sentiments. Peut-être était-il voué à aimer Voldemort avant la fin ? Après tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit que sa capacité à aimer était le pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaissait pas ? Harry fronça les sourcils en se grattant le menton. Peut être était il voué à aider Voldemort à guérir, et non pas à le tuer. 'Vaincre' pouvait être interprété de différentes manières après tout ca ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il devait le tuer. Mais Voldemort l'écouterait-il ? Peu importe qu'il ait été un jour Anathema Black, il était Harry Potter aujourd'hui, et Voldemort venait de passé la dernière décennie à essayer de le tuer. Pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant ?

« Ils s'en vont, » siffla Gripsec en serrant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

Harry leva la tête, chassant ses pensées indésirables et se renfrogna en remarquant que Ron et Hermione marchaient déjà en direction de Gringotts avec Travers. Ils semblaient avoir trouvé un compagnon, mais, ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Harry espérait. Ils le sèmeraient une fois dans la banque.

Harry leva la baguette de Draco et lança deux sorts de confusion à la suite. Les gardes à l'entrée, qui avaient remplacé les Gobelins autrefois là, semblèrent perdu un instant avant de lever une nouvelle fois leur sonde de sincérité pour la seconde fois.

« Vous l'avez déjà fait ! » Reprocha Travers à l'un d'entre eux tandis qu'Hermione s'assurait d'avoir l'air profondément outré.

Harry se faufila entre eux, trainant Ron derrière lui. Les Tiges en or que tenaient les deux gardes révélèrent des charmes de dissimulations et les deux sorciers et le Gobelin pénétrèrent à l'intérieur tandis que les gardes étaient occupés à s'excuser auprès des deux mangemorts. Harry regarda autour de lui les yeux grands ouverts. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait mis les pieds ici. Il se rappelait s'être tenu aux côtés d'Hargid tout en regardant tout autour de lui avec une crainte mêlé de respect alors que le Demi Géant lui disait : « N'essaie jamais de tromper ou de voler un Gobelin Harry, ça les rend furieux ! ». Et aujourd'hui Harry se tenait là, entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis et du Gobelin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à trahir.

Ils étaient sur le point de braquer Gringotts.

Le Gobelin qui les accueillit derrière le large comptoir en marbre trembla lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Bellatrix du haut de son estrade. Hermione le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Une identification ? » cria-t-elle après que le Gobelin lui ait demandé de prouver son identité. « On-On ne m'a jamais demandé une telle chose jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! »

« Ils savent, » murmura Gripsec d'un ton terrifié.

Le Gobelin derrière le guichet lui tendit une main tremblante. « Votre baguette, s'il vous plait, Madame. »

Hermione glissa sa main dans sa poche, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du bois de noyer de la baguette mais Harry brandit une nouvelle fois la baguette de Draco avant qu'elle ne puisse l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Les Gobelins avaient été avertis du vol de la baguette de Bellatrix ! La présence de Travers à leurs côtés compliquaient un peu plus les choses, il était beaucoup trop risqué (non pas qu'ils ne prenaient pas déjà un énorme risque) de se battre contre les Gobelins ou même de se démasquer. De toute façon Harry avait un gros avantage, il était sous sa cape : Les Gobelins ne savaient rien de sa présence et ne s'attendaient donc pas à se qu'il les attaque.

« Imperio, » murmura t-il, la baguette pointée droit sur le visage du Gobelin. Une sensation étrange traversa alors son corps : Elle commença tout d'abord par des picotements dans sa poitrine pour ensuite se transformer peu à peu en une légère brulure prenant possession de tout son bras jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts : le jet lumineux qui s'échappa de sa baguette fit s'hérisser les poils de son avant bras.

Le Gobelin haleta tandis qu'Hermione lui tendait sa baguette. « Oh, je vois que vous avez une nouvelle baguette. »

Hermione nia en balbutiant mais Travers arriva tout d'un coup à ses côtés, attrapant la baguette dans sa main. « Une nouvelle baguette ? » demanda t-il, « Comment avez-vous fait ? A quel fabriquant de baguette avez-vous fait appel ! »

« _Imperio_, » lança Harry une nouvelle fois. La sensation se répandit une nouvelle fois en lui, mais moins intense cette fois ci. Travers sourit en acquiesçant, complimentant la beauté de la nouvelle baguette, et même si Hermione semblait complètement abasourdie, elle prit la conversation en route. Elle se retourna quand même pour regarder vers là où devait se tenir Harry.

A sa gauche, Ron lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Hermione hocha la tête, se reconcentrant sur le Gobelin en se raclant la gorge.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Madame Lestrange, » annonça le Gobelin en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Un Gobelin plus proche s'approcha d'eux, lui remis un sac en cuir qui tinta, avant de s'en aller. « Je vais vous amener à votre coffre. »

Un autre Gobelin tenta de les arrêter, appelant Bogrod qui était toujours sous imperium et qui, de ce fait, avait toujours pour seul et unique but de les emmener au coffre Lestrange. « Bogrod ! » l'appela encore le Gobelin, « nous avons des instructions ! »

« Je connais très bien les instructions, » lui répondit Bogrod d'un ton dédaigneux. « Madame Lestrange, de ce côté s'il vous plait. »

Travers resta là où il se trouvait, fixant le comptoir en marbre la bouche grande ouverte. Harry lui lança un dernier regard, ainsi qu'au plus jeune goblein, avant de suivre Hermione et Ron dans les profondeurs de la banque. Harry avait déjà quitté la salle principale et pénétré dans le hall éclairé par des torches accrochés aux murs lorsqu'il se décida enfin. Travers avait vraiment l'air trop compromettant… D'un mouvement de baguette de la part d'Harry, Travers commença à marcher dans leur direction.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermé derrière eux, Harry retira la cape et permit à Gripsec de regagner la terre ferme. « Ils sont sous imperium. » expliqua-t-il à ses amis lorsque ni Bogrod, ni Travers ne réagir devant l'apparition inopinée d'Harry Potter. « Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir lancé assez fort pour que ca dur très longtemps. » Il fixa le chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre. « Les Gobelins nous suspectent ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Ron, ignorant tout ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'Harry ait utilisé un Impardonable.

Hermione, au contraire, le fixait sans ciller, se demandant s'il avait aussi appris ce sort auprès d'Anathema, ou s'il s'y était entrainé de lui-même, dans l'intention de l'utiliser un jour. Après tout, il avait déjà utilisé le Dolori auparavant. Alors ce n'était pas si surprenant de voir Harry en essayer un autre, n'est ce pas ?

« Est-ce qu'on s'en va maintenant ? » questionna Ron.

« Si on le peut, » répondit Hermione en plissant les yeux. Elle savait qu'Harry ne serait pas d'accord, et elle avait raison. Alors, tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de faire monter les deux Gobelins dans le wagon, Harry lança encore l'Impardonnable à Travers et lui ordonna de se cacher. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés dans le chariot, Bogrod se pencha en avant et toucha l'avant du véhicule en métal. Une brusque secousse plus tard, ils commencèrent à avancer.

Ils s'enfoncèrent loin dans les profondeurs de la Banque, plus loin qu'Harry n'avait jamais été. Beaucoup plus loin. Il y faisait froid et il y régnait un calme presque religieux, comme si rien de vivant ne se trouvaient ici, pas même l'air. Les murs étaient taillés dans la roche et l'humidité ambiante avait fait poussé de la mousse à quelque endroit bien qu'il semblait inconcevable que la lumière du jour ait un jour pu pénétrer des lieux si souterrain. Des bruits et des jets lumineux les firent sursauter alors qu'il prenait un virage à une vitesse terrifiante. Harry se souvint brièvement des rumeurs selon lesquelles des Dragons seraient enfermés dans les entrailles de Gringotts. Une chute d'eau apparut devant eux, se déversant et séparant la voix ferrée en deux, Gripsec poussa un cri alors qu'ils étaient jeté à travers la barrière d'eau, s'échouant sain et sauf sur l'autre bord.

« Sortilège de coussinage » Les informa Hermione, haletante. Elle était trempée et portait maintenant des vêtements bien trop grands pour elle, et surtout, elle avait repris son apparence normale. Ron aussi était de nouveau lui-même, et il grattait son menton maintenant dépourvus de barbe d'un air horrifié.

« Ils savent, » souffla Gripsec. « Ils ont activé les défenses contre nous. » Gripsec pointa l'autre Gobelin du doit, qui secouait la tête d'un air complètement déboussolé. Apparemment, la cascade des voleurs avait fait disparaitre le sortilège d'Imperium en même temps que leurs déguisements. « Nous avons besoin d'un Gobelin de Gringotts et des Tintamars, » Ajouta frénétiquement Gripsec.

« _Imperio_ » lança une nouvelle fois Harry, mais cette fois, lancer ce sort particulier n'eut aucun effet sur lui. C'était comme lancer n'importe quel sort. Il semblait qu'il s'habituait.

Bogrod se soumit facilement à sa volonté, la confusion présente sur son visage disparaissant pour faire place à une indifférence polit. Harry fit un nouveau mouvement avec sa baguette et le Gobelin commença à marcher, suivis par le petit groupe.

« _Protego_ ! » lança Hermione en pointant la baguette de Bellatric au dessus d'eux. Le sort atteint l'eau de la cascade et le son de pas s'évanouit plus loin.

« Comment est ce qu'on va sortir d'ici ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils continuaient à s'éloigner de plus en plus de la sortie de la banque.

« On s'inquiètera de ça plus tard, » répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait plus calme qu'il ne l'était réellement. La nervosité avait pris entièrement possession de lui. L'idée qu'ils se fassent prendre le terrifiait. Si on les ramenait au Manoir Malfoy, il n'y aurait pas de seconde fuite possible. Dobby était mort désormais, et il ne faisait aucun doute que les Mangemorts prendraient beaucoup plus de précautions. Ces défenses Gobelines l'inquiétaient. Est-ce qu'il serait blessé ? Est ce que ses amis seraient blessés ? Est ce que ça les tuerait ? Non, pensa-t-il, Voldemort voudrait les tuer lui même. Les Gobelins les tortureraient peut être un peu avant de les remettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, songea Harry, après tout, les Gobelins n'aimaient pas beaucoup qu'on les vole. Il était aussi inquiet à l'idée de ne pas trouver l'Horcrux. Plus ils en détruisaient, plus l'âme de Voldemort lui revenait, plus les rêves se produisaient. Il en voyait plus sur Anathema cette année qu'il n'en avait vu l'année passée il y avait plus de détail, ils étaient plus intimes. Mais désormais, il voulait savoir comment Anathema était mort.

Il ne restait plus que trois Horcruxes selon leurs estimations. Nagini, l'objet dans le coffre, et un autre. Lorsqu'ils auraient enfin tous été détruit, alors Harry apprendrait surement comment il était mort ? Et alors, il pourrait faire en sorte d'éviter ce destin une seconde fois.

Un grondement interrompu ses pensées et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'un dragon blanc blafard. Il reposait en face du coffre des Lestrange. Ses yeux étaient semblait-il aveugle, mais ses narines, elles, s'élargirent en sentant leur présence et il leva la tête dans un rugissement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Harry devait aussi s'inquiéter d'un dragon par-dessus le marché.

_XXX_

« Il est là haut ! Juste là ! » Cria quelqu'un.

Harry leva la tête en suivant des yeux la direction que lui indiquait le doit pointé en avant. « Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'atteindre ? Si on essaie de grimper, tout ce qu'on touchera se multipliera ! » Ron sautait toujours à cloche pied, le devant de sa chaussure brûlé par un des sorts. Gripsec marmonna dans sa barbe et Harry grogna « Si vous voulez l'Epée, vous devez nous aider ! Comment peut-on l'atteindre ! »

« L'Epée peut la toucher sans activer les malédictions. » lui répondit le Gobelin en jetant des regards nerveux autour de la pièce. Plusieurs objets s'étaient déjà démultipliés et le groupe essayait vainement de les éviter pour ne pas être touché par l'un d'eux. Bogrod se tenait debout, calmement, toujours sous imperium et attendant les ordres.

« Si tu réussis à l'atteindre, tu pourras passer le bout de l'épée à travers la hanse, » lui dit Hermione en brandissant sa baguette. L'étagère était si haute que même Ron n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre, et alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche et s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il saute, elle lui lança un sort. « _Levicorpus_ ! » Il fut soudainement léviter dans les airs par la cheville, et, alors qu'il flottait, tout empira brusquement. Ses bras bousculèrent des objets qui tombèrent sur d'autres bijoux et autres objets en or. Chaque objet se multiplia par trente et Ron et Hermione poussèrent un cri alors qu'ils étaient pris dans l'avalanche avec Bogrod. Gripsec poussa un hurlement, c'était un son horrible. Désespéré. Et lorsqu'Harry baissa les yeux tout ce qu'il put voir fut les doigts de la créature qui dépassaient de la mer d'or ensorcelé. Hermione et Ron flottait aussi, tenant le plus vieux Gobelin entre eux.

Harry s'étira de tout son long pour que ses doigts attrapent ceux du Gobelins qu'il tira à lui. La créature brûlée s'échappa enfin du piège mortel crée par tout l'or et cria en grimpant sur le dos d'Harry.

« Où est l'épée ? » hurla Harry. Il avait attrapé la coupe avec avant que Gripsec ne crie. L'avalanche avait déconcentré Hermione et son sort avait violemment secoué Harry, lui faisant lâché l'épée. Il avait besoin de la retrouver. Il en avait besoin. C'était son Horcrux… non… ce n'était pas le sien. Harry secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et répéta « Où est la coupe ? Elle était accrochée à l'épée ! »

« LA ! » Gripsec l'avait repéré. Et ce fut lui qui plongea pour l'attraper. Il savait qu'ils allaient le trahir ! La main du Gobelin se referma sur le pommeau de l'épée et la vision de Harry se troubla. Il n'y avait plus de coffre. Plus de montagne d'or brulant. Plus de Gripsec. Il n'y avait plus que l'épée et la main de quelqu'un d'autre la touchant, la lui prenant. Gripsec brandit l'épée en l'air, faisant s'envoler la coupe de Poufsouffle. Ron réussit à l'attraper et la serra fermement entre ses mains, malgré la douleur de la brulure qui le fit gémir.

« Harry ! Ordonne à Bogrod d'ouvrir la porte ! » cria Hermione en les faisant flotter tous les trois vers celle-ci.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Il attrapa le Gobelin accroché à son dos et le tira pour se débarrasser de la créature sur son dos.

« cccc'est à moi ! » siffla t-il, insistant sur le « s ». Ce n'était pas du Fourchelangue, mais ça s'en approchait assez pour que Gripsec ait un mouvement de recul. Harry le secoua violement, envahit par le besoin obsédant de récupérer l'épée et de faire payer à l'être qui avait voulu la lui voler. Elle aurait dû être l'Horcrux d'Anathema et aurait pu être celui de Voldemort sans l'intervention de Dumbledore : Elle était à lui ! Gripsec se débattit à coup de poings et de pieds, un de ses coups finit par atteindre Harry dans l'aine. Le garçon laissa échapper un cri étranglé, lâchant le Gobelin pour saisir ses douloureuses parties privées. Malheureusement pour Gripsec, il tomba par conséquence dans la mer d'objets ensorcelés qui brulèrent la créature et la recouvrirent de cloque tandis qu'elle disparaissait entre eux. Harry l'ignora et ne chercha pas à l'aider à nouveau. A la place il s'étira de tout son long pour récupérer l'épée, haletant sous la douleur ressentis dans ses bourses. Au moment où ses doigts frôlaient la lame, la porte du coffre s'ouvrit brusquement, déversant ainsi un tsunami d'objets dans la chambre extérieure qui s'écrasèrent bruyamment contre les murs. Les trois amis furent entrainés par le courant.

Bogrod était étendu, sonné, sur le sol, tandis que la forme inerte de Gripsec reposait près de lui. Les trois Sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes et trois « Expelliarmus » fusèrent en même temps vers le groupe de Gobelin qui les regardaient d'en haut, armés et très en colère. « _Stupéfix_ ! »

Des gardes arrivèrent en courant, baguettes levées. Dans un rugissement, le dragon cracha des jets de flammes au-dessus de la tête des Gobelins, renvoyant les dit sorciers se cacher derrière le coin de mur d'où ils venaient. Harry ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit à cet instant : peut-être était-ce le stresse causé par toutes ces aventures, le désespoir lié à la perte de l'épée, ou bien la culpabilité de ne ressentir aucun remord après avoir tué Gripsec ? ou peut être était-ce tout simplement une folie passagère ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait un plan.

« _Relashio !_ »

Les chaînes retenant le dragon tombèrent. La créature ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était libre, et continua à se tenir où elle était, grondant de façon menaçante. « ALLEZ ! » hurla Harry en courant vers le dragon.

« Harry ! Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui cria Hermione tout en courant derrière lui, tirant Ron au passage. Harry escalada le flan du dragon, ses écailles étaient dures et froides mais elles lui permettaient de s'y accrocher comme à une falaise, lui laissant assez de place pour y placer ses pieds et ses mains pour l'aider à grimper jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir derrière la nuque du dragon, où il s'accrocha avec force. La créature ne sembla pas les remarquer. Hermione fut la suivante à grimper, suivis de Ron. Au moment où le rouquin remuait pour trouver une position confortable, le dragon réalisa qu'il était libre.

Il étendit ses ailes, secoua la tête et plongea en avant. Les Gobelins se dispersèrent, certains se jetèrent au sol. Les Sorciers crièrent, en jetant des sorts sans le moindre impact. Harry observa les Gobelins se relever pour attraper les tintamarres avant de les secouer. Le dragon rugit à nouveau, se cognant la tête contre le plafond, grattant, griffant.

« Ca passera pas ! » hurla Ron. Ils étaient à plat contre son dos, leurs propres dos raclant contre le plafond. Ils serrèrent les dents lorsque le dragon se releva, manquant de les écraser de peu tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin vers la liberté.

« _Defodio !_ » hurla Hermione, sa baguette tendu vers le plafond. Des morceaux de roches tombèrent sur eux, les murs tremblèrent. Le dragon rugit encore, encouragé, et ensemble, ils travaillèrent pour sortir de la prison sous terraine. Harry et Ron se joignirent à eux, répétant les même sorts, encore et encore, les mêmes malédictions explosives et autres sortilèges bombardiers, tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le trou soit assez large pour qu'ils puissent passer. La force brute du dragon, et la réfléxion rapide d'Hermione leur avaient permis de s'échapper. La bête mis un pas, puis un autre dans l'entrée de marbre de Gringotts.

Les gens crièrent. Les Gobelins et Sorciers coururent se mettre à couvert.

Le dragon étendit ses ailes, balançant sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour savourer cette nouvelle sensation de liberté. Puis, le dragon chargea dans la pièce avec les trois sorciers cachés sur son dos et se jeta sur les portes en métal. Elles éclatèrent sous son poids. Ils surgirent tous les quatre en plein chemin de Traverse avant de s'enfuir dans les airs.

_XXX_

Lorsque la douleur cuisante, lancinante de sa cicatrice diminua enfin, Harry leva des yeux écarquillés vers ses amis. « Il sait. » murmura-t-il. Ses amis se rapprochèrent de lui, lançant des regards suspicieux autour d'eux, mais leur seul témoin était le dragon à moitié aveugle, toujours assis sur la berge opposé du lac où ils avaient atterris. « Il sait, et il va aller vérifier là où les autres se trouvent. J'avais raison, » jubila-t-il à moitié. Il était un peu fière de sa déduction. « Le dernier est à Pouldard ! Je le _savais_. »

Ron le regarda bouche bée, « Quoi ? »

« J'étais dans sa tête. Il sait qu'on cherche ses Horcruxes, il est en colère et effrayé. Il ne comprend pas comment on a pu deviner. Il pense que celui à Poudlard est le plus en sécurité, parce que Snape est là bas, parce qu'on ne peut pas s'y rendre. » Harry se releva, suivis de Ron. Ils retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité de sous le tee shirt trempé d'Harry et la secouèrent.

« Attendez ! » cria Hermione. « On ne peut pas y aller comme ça ! On a même pas de plan, on a besoin de- »

« On a besoin d'y aller, » la coupa Harry d'un ton décidé. « Imagine ce qu'il fera lorsqu'il apprendra que la bague et le médaillon ont été détruit. Il changerait de place l'Horcruxe qui est à Poudlard, et on n'aurait plus aucune chance de le trouver. Venez sous la cape, » ordonna t-il en posant déjà le tissu sur ses épaules.

« Comment allons-nous nous rendre à l'intérieur ? »

« On va d'abord aller a Pré-au-lard, et on avisera quand on saura de quoi les protections on l'air. » Ils se blottirent les un contre les autres, soulagé que la nuit soit tombé parce qu'ils étaient plutôt reconnaissable et que les gens auraient été capable de voir leur traces de pas dans la neige s'il en avait été autrement. Ensemble ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard.

Une alarme perçante résonna dans l'air. Des Mangemorts apparurent et les encerclèrent aussitôt. Les Détraqueurs firent leurs apparitions à leur tour, sortant des ténèbres, flottants tels des ombres dans leur directions, aspirant sur leur passage tous les sentiments heureux des personnes présentes. Harry leva sa baguette et murmura « Expecto Patronum » et les Détraqueurs s'éparpillèrent.

« Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu son Patronus ! " hurla quelqu'un. « Il est par ici ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre près d'eux. Hermione, Ron et Harry reculèrent, toujours cachés sous la cape. Ils lancèrent des regards paniqués autour d'eux, dans l'étroite ruelle où ils étaient piégés. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplanter et leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent se battre.

« Vite Potter ! Ici ! » siffla quelqu'un derrière eux. Une porte apparut dans un mur et des mains noueuses en sortirent pour les tirer tous les trois. « A l'étage. » L'homme leur ordonna t-il. « Et gardez la cape ! »

Ils obéirent silencieusement, serrés les un contre les autres alors qu'ils se ruèrent dans l'escalier bancal. La silhouette fit un geste vers la porte avec sa baguette à l'approche des Mangemorts. « Envoyez des Détraqueurs dans ma rue ! » leur cria t'il. « Et je lancerai un Patronus ! Alors quoi ? Je vous l'avais dit ! Je ne veux pas de ces choses près de chez moi !"

« Ce n'était pas ton Patronus," insista un des Mangemorts. « C'était un cerf. »

« Un cerf ? » Le barman de Pré-au-lard éclata de rire. « c'était un bouc, imbécile ! » Il lança un nouveau patronus et une forme large et cornue s'échappé du bout de sa baguette. La bête galopa un moment dans la ruelle avant de disparaitre.

« Tu as désactivé le charme de Cridurut ? » Demanda un autre Mangemort.

« Si j'ai envie de sortir mon chat, je le fais ! Alors quoi ? Vous allez m'arrêter parce que j'ai sortis le bout de mon nez devant la porte de ma propre maison ? » L'homme plissa les yeux, sa baguette tenu lâchement dans sa main.

« Bon. Mais je continue à dire que j'ai vu un cerf. » marmonna le premier Mangemort.

Le troisième secoua la tête. « Vous vous en sortez pour cette fois, mais respectez le couvre feu la prochaine fois ! »

Les Mangemorts s'en allèrent. Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre d'où il espionnait. Il pouvait entendre le Barman bouger en bas, verrouiller la porte et trainer un meuble pour en bloquer l'entrée. Il y avait un petit miroir sur le manteau de la cheminée, à côté du portrait d'une jeune fille blonde qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce et tandis que ses amis le remerciait pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention. Quelque chose chez l'homme lui semblait familier. Etait-il déjà à Pré-au-lard à l'époque où Anathema était encore vivant ? Peut être s'étaient-ils connus ? Il avait connu Albus après tout, et cet homme semblait avoir le même âge que le directeur. Il avait aussi les mêmes yeux bleus.

« C'est vous que j'ai vu dans le mirroir. C'était vos yeux. C'est vous qui nous avez envoyé Dobby ! » s'exclama Harry. « Vous êtes Alberforth » murmura-t-il. L'homme ne nia pas, mais ne confirma pas non plus.

« La biche argentée ! » haleta Ron, « c'était vous aussi ? »

« Continue à réfléchir comme ça mon garçon, et tu pourras facilement être mangemort. » répondit l'homme en ricanant. « Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de prouver que mon patronus était un bouc ? »

Ron rougit, se plaignant qu'il avait faim -comme si c'était une excuse à sa stupidité-. Harry observa la pièce pendant qu'Aberforth allait préparer quelque chose à manger. La seule image de la pièce était celle de la fille blonde, il n'y avait aucune photo d'Albus ou de leurs parents. « Est-ce que c'est Ariana ? » questionna Hermione.

Mais avant qu'Aberforth ne puisse répondre, Harry s'approcha de la peinture, sa main pressée dessus. « Elle a été tué. » murmura t-il, son autre main posé sur son estomac. « Comment peut-on tuer un enfant ? »

La nourriture fut posé sur la petite table au centre de la pièce. Aberforth fit léviter une choppe remplit de thé jusqu'à eux. « Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il calmement. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Harry. Le garçon était pâle et déglutit difficilement à ses mots. Aberforth fut envahi par un sentiment de déjà vu. N'avait-il pas eu la même conversation avec Albus, durant l'une de ces rares fois où ils avaient parlé civilement depuis le meurtre d'Ariana ? Albus s'était excusé pour le rôle qu'il avait eu dans sa mort, pour l'accident. Aberforth avait écouté silencieusement en lisant un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il avait ensuite tendu à Albus lorsqu'il eut finit de dire.

La photo d'Anathema faisait la première page.

Albus lui avait ensuite demandé, « Est-ce que tu penses que, si Ariana avait été mon enfant, j'aurais toujours été capable de la tuer ? »

« Comment peut-on tué un enfant ? » Aberforth avait-il répondu. Albus lui avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais qu'il pouvait juré que Tom Riddle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta une seconde fois Aberforth. « Maintenant, mangez. » il fit un geste vers la table et les enfants mangèrent en silence tandis qu'Aberforth se tenait devant le portrait de sa sœur, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Anathema ? » appela t-il dans un murmure, une demi heure plus tard lorsqu'Hermione et Ron eurent quitté la pièce pour planifier la suite des évènements. Mais Harry s'était endormi sur la table. Personne ne lui répondit. La mort d'Ariana et celle d'Anathema étaient deux mystères du Monde Sorcier. Elles avaient chacune fait la première page des journaux, et personne n'avait jamais été condamné pour ces deux meurtres. Oh, il y avait bien des spéculations. Les gens _savaient_, mais personne ne pouvait le prouver. Albus et Gellert avaient tué sa sœur, et Voldemort avait tué son amant. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'avait pensé Dumbledore. Aberforth se souvenait des temps qui avaient suivis la découverte du corps d'Anathema. Comme beaucoup de Mangemorts, lui et beaucoup d'innocents avaient subis la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa réaction était celle d'un homme accablé par le chagrin. Les hommes qui assassinaient brutalement leur unique amour et leur enfant ne ressentaient pas de chagrin.

« Il devait être fou, » murmura Aberforth. Il repensa à ce qu'Harry avait dit, et ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de lui expliqué lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de veiller sur le garçon. Dumbledore avait un plan. Un plan qu'Harry devait mener à bien. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de Poudlard qui devait être détruit. Etait-il possible que Voldemort ait réellement trouvé un moyen d'atteindre l'immortalité là où Grindelwald avait échoué ? Et aux dépends d'Anathema ?

_XXX_

Juillet 1947.

Tom grinça des dents.

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque vide cet après midi là, mais ceux qui étaient bien présents faisaient en sorte de rester hors du chemin du Mage Noir en puissance. Anathema s'était faufilé hors de leur appartement juste quelques moments avant que Tom ne se réveille. Il avait bien entendu la porte claqué et le son de quelqu'un qui transplanait, mais il était alors dans un état encore trop comateux pour penser à rappeler son amant. C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux mois qu'Anathema gardait un secret, et Tom n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas être ignoré et oublié. Et il aimait encore moins la voix perfide dans son esprit qui lui murmurait constamment qu'Ana l'avait remplacé, avait trouvé un nouvel amant secret. Qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui _pouvait_ l'aimer.

« Non, » s'admonesta-t-il, Anathema l'aimait, même si lui ne pouvait pas admettre la même chose. Oh, les émotions étaient bien là, la tendresse, l'excitation quand il posait ses yeux sur le garçon, le plaisir de se réveiller face au sourire d'Ana, le plaisir de tenir le garçon dans ses bras, le calme qui l'entourait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, la joie de faire naitre un sourire chez Anathema. Mais, est ce que c'était de l'amour ? Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? et même si ça l'était, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Tom ne pouvait pas forcer les mots à quitter sa bouche. Et puis, Anathema savait que Tom tenait à lui, qu'il se souciait de lui, qu'il l'aimait. Mais si tout cela n'était pas suffisant ?

« Non, » se répéta-t-il, ignorant les regards qu'on lui lança. Les gens normaux ne se parlaient pas à eux même en plein milieu d'une rue après tout.

« Tom ! Tom, mon garçon ! » L'interpela quelqu'un derrière lui. Tom s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Sa main glissa dans sa poche pour caresser sa baguette avec prudence et vigilance, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut son assaillant.

« Professeur Slughorn, » le salua t-il de son habituelle attitude charmante.

« Oh mon garçon ! c'est Horace pour vous maintenant, je ne suis plus votre professeur ! » ils se serrèrent la main en se souriant. Horace semblait particulièrement excité à propos de quelque chose ce qui attisa la curiosité de Tom. « Je voulais juste vous féliciter Tom. C'est une nouvelle fabuleuse ! »

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur un côté.

« Et bien du bébé ! évidement ! » Le vieil homme frappa légèrement Tom à l'épaule, comme pour le punir de jouer l'idiot. « Vous devez être tellement excité. J'espère que vous avez prévu de faire votre demande, Hmm ? A moins que l'enfant ne soit pas de vous. Ce ne serait pas votre problème si c'était l'enfant d'un autre huh ? Ca serait le problème de son amant, n'est ce pas mon garçon ? » Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais les yeux de Tom se teintèrent de rouge à ses mots.

« Anathema attend un enfant ? » grogna-t-il, les coins de la bouche retroussés par la colère. Son front se fronça et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Comment le savez vous ? »

Slughorn fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. « Albus et moi l'avons croisé sur notre chemin quand nous nous promenions dans le Londre Moldu. Il quittait tout juste Saint Mangouste avec, et bien, un homme plutôt beau garçon. Apparemment, c'était son deuxième rendez vous médical. Il se sentait malade ces temps ci, alors il est venu il y a quelques mois pour passer des tests. Ils lui ont annoncé qu'il était enceint et qu'il devait revenir aujourd'hui pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il a rendez vous dans trois mois il semblerait. Vous l'y accompagnerez cette fois je présume ? Pour le premier radio du bébé ? Vous devez vous sentir plutôt fier, Hmm ? Vous êtes tous les deux très jeunes mais les enfants sont une telle bénédiction. Et penser que vous allez marier un membre de la famille Black alors que vous ne venez vous-même de rien ! C'est absolument brillant Tom ! »

Tom n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Anathema se promenait dans Londres au bras d'un homme plutôt bel homme n'est ce pas ? Et plus Horace parlait, plus la colère s'emparait de lui. Il se mordit presque la lèvre à un moment, sa magie grondant sauvagement.

Rage.

Rage.

C'était tout qu'il pouvait ressentir. Non, c'était un mensonge. Il y avait aussi de la jalousie. Et de la terreur. De la peur. Il était dominé par la peur. Si Ana ne le quittait pas pour cet homme, Tom le perdrait quand même. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Il était impossible de créer un Horcrux pour un enfant. Et si Anathema attendait plus, il pourrait mourir, et Tom le perdrait pour de bon. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire créer d'Horcrux alors qu'il était enceint. Peur. Il fut pris d'un vertige à la pensée de perdre Anathema. Ca n'arriverait pas. Il ne lui permettrait pas. Ana lui avait promis de rester avec lui pour toujours. Alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. Bébé ou pas, Tom resterait pour toujours avec son amant.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » murmura-t-il. Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de repartir de là où il était venu en parcourant furieusement le chemin de Traverse.

« Mon garçon ? » essaya de le retenir Horace. « Vous n'étiez pas au courant pour le bébé ? je suis sur qu'il attendait juste d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour vous le dire ! » Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant deux hommes cachés devant l'entrée d'un magasin. « J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? ». Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Tom était de retour dans leur appartement avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il ne se souvenait de rien après avoir planté Horace au beau milieu de la rue, il ne se souvenait pas être entré dans l'appartement et il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir rassemblé ses précieux objets. Il les avait volé, avait tué pour eux, séduit, manipulé et mentis pour rassembler ses précieuses possessions. Il les garderait en sécurité, pour toujours. Tout comme il comptait le faire avec Anathema.

Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne le quitterait. Jamais.

Tom avait plus ou moins conscience des voix qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, souriant en entendant le rire d'Anathema. Mais il fronça vite les sourcils en entendant le rire d'un homme le suivre. « Aurevoir Emmanuel ! » salua Ana. C'était l'un des Mangemort de Tom. Le Mangemort qui était chargé de protéger son amant. « Merci d'être venu avec moi. »

« Vous devriez le dire au Lord. Il doit déjà s'être aperçu que quelque chose ne va pas. » Ronronna une vois basse. Tom grogna bruyamment. Il pouvait presque imaginer le Mangemort se penchant en avant, pressant Ana contre le mur tout en parlant, leurs souffles se mêlant, leurs lèvres se touchants.

Anathema laissa échapper un nouveau rire. « Ton s'inquiète toujours trop. Je voulais m'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je pense que je vais lui dire aujourd'hui. » Il y eu un moment de silence. « Tu penses qu'il sera content ? » murmura Anathema. Tom du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais, pendant une fraction de seconde, la folie sembla quitter son esprit. L'enfant était le sien. Il allait fonder une famille avec Anathema. Anathema ne l'avait pas trahis, ne l'avait pas abandonné et avait encore moins cessé de l'aimer. Il s'inquiétait juste de sa réaction. Mais non ! Non, se rappela-t-il. Cet enfant allait lui arracher Anathema. Anathema ne pourrait pas vivre pour l'éternité s'il avait cet enfant. Il n'abandonnerait jamais l'enfant, n'accepterait jamais de faire un Horcrux alors que cela voulait dire qu'il devrait regarder son propre enfant vieillir et mourir tandis que Tom et Ana vivraient sans que le temps n'ait aucune emprise sur eux.

Il allait perdre Anathema. Et Tom serait forcé de faire face à l'éternité seul. Il ne voulait plus être seul, pas après avoir finalement trouvé Ana. Il s'était trop attaché au garçon, s'était laisser l'aimer (il pouvait l'admettre maintenant, admettre qu'il aimait réellement le garçon, mais c'était ce genre de situation terrifiante qu'il avait voulu éviter et qu'il l'avait empêché jusqu'alors de prononcer les mots). Il ne pouvait pas être de nouveau la personne qu'il était avant.

C'était trop tard.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

« Aurevoir Anathema, » le salua Emmanuel. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant et Anathema rentra chez lui.

« Tom ! » L'appela-t-il en souriant, les bras grands ouverts. Il attendit que Tom vienne vers lui et le prenne dans ses bras en l'embrassant, comme d'habitude, mais Tom resta assis sur le fauteuil, le visage fermé. « J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, enfin, je pense que c'en est une ! »

Tom se leva, les mains serrés derrière son dos. Il ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était cependant, alors Anatema sautilla presque jusqu'à lui, un grand sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. »

« Oh ? » demanda Ana, s'arrêtant juste devant son amant. « Toi d'abord dans ce cas. »

« J'ai décidé de créer un autre Horcux. » Murmura t-il, les lèvres serrées et les yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge. Anathema baissa les yeux sur la table basse sur laquelle reposait le Diadème de Serdaigle et le coupe de Poufssoufle. « Deux Horcruxes » corrigea Tom.

« Qu- ? » commença à demander Anathema, levant de nouveau les yeux vers son amant avec confusion.

Il était magnifique, pensa Tom, tellement magnifique. Presque trop beau, beaucoup trop beau pour mourir. Mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Alors il élança son bras jusqu'alors caché derrière son dos. Son autre main attrapa Anathema par la gorge et l'autre le frappa en plein estomac.

Ana cria en recevant le coup de Tom. Ce ne fut que plusieurs secondes plus tard, alors que l'agonie coulait dans ses veines qu'il réalisa qu'il avait été poignardé. Tom l'avait poignardé en plein ventre, avait poignardé leur enfant. Riddle le lâcha, la main couverte de sang alors qu'il la levait pour venir chasser sa frange de devant ses yeux. La poignée du couteau dépassait des vêtements d'Anathema, luisante et scintillante du liquide rouge. Ana tomba à genoux, un horrible gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il regardait son sang se répandre.

« Mon bébé ? » murmura-t-il, s'affalant sur le sol. Il se glissa sur le côté, les mains pressées contre le couteau, essayant d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler hors de corps.

Tom commença calmement à scander sa formule, les yeux fermement fixés sur le mur derrière Ana. Il tenait dans sa main le diadème qu'il tenait au dessus de sa tête. Les mots prenaient de l'ampleur, mais tout semblait plus calme et plus sourd pour Ana. Les sons étaient étouffés, comme s'il était piégé sous l'eau et qu'il essayait d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passait à la surface. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la fatigue et sa vision se troubla. Il pouvait entendre Tom se rapprocher, mais il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il était trop faible, trop concentré sur sa tâche d'empêcher la vie de son bébé de s'écouler, comme son sang.

L'enfant était déjà mort. Tom avait déjà commis le meurtre qui permettait à son âme de se déchirer encore un peu plus.

Son âme était déjà mutilée, se rappela Ana. Ce n'était pas le premier Horcrux. Son enfant n'était pas le premier à mourir pour l'immortalité de Tom. Est-ce qu'il serait le prochain, se demanda t-il vaguement en se souvenant du deuxième objet sur la table. Est-ce que le sacrifice de son âme permettrait d'enfermer celle de Tom dans la coupe ?

Anathema sanglota doucement tandis que Tom reposait le diadème sur la table avec douceur. « J'en prendrai soin. » promis t-il à son amant qui mourrait doucement sous ses yeux. Anathema laissa échapper un autre cri, pitoyable, déchirant, et Tom sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. « Tu ne m'abandonneras plus maintenant, » murmura-t-il en se penchant au dessus de son amant. « Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir faire un Horcrux toi aussi, et nous pourrons vivre ensemble pour toujours. Cet enfant ne peut pas t'arracher à moi mon amour. »

Anathema leva faiblement son bras. Il pointa la coupe de son doigt tremblant un instant avant de venir caresser la joue de Tom, y laissant une trace rouge sang au passage. Il laissa sa main retombé contre son estomac et ses doigts engourdis s'agrippèrent autour du couteau, saisissant la poignée du couteau et tirant faiblement dessus. Tom regarda Ana retirer le couteau de son estomac et le lui tendre.

« J.. je vais mourir. » murmura le garçon brun.

Tom fronça les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu marine habituelle. Il ne comprenait pas, pensa Tom faiblement. Le brouillard qui avait pris possession de son esprit s'était levé, son esprit était toujours confus et incertain, mais il était capable de penser plus clairement maintenant. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Anathema devait créer un Horcrux lui aussi, en utilisant la coupe de Poussoufle. Tom avait bien voulu céder sa précieuse possession pour l'offrir à son amant. Il trouverait facilement quelque chose pour le remplacer, mais c'était impossible de remplacer son Ana.

Il attrapa la coupe et la tendit à Ana. « c'est ton tour maintenant. »

Ana laissa échapper un rire étranglé. « Et de qui… s-suis-je… sensé… v-voler… l'âme, Tom ? » lui demanda-t-il, haletant et respirant difficilement entre chaque mot prononcé. « I-Il n'y a… personne… ici… à part n-nous. » Les yeux verts se fermèrent. Pour ne plus s'ouvrir.

Tom l'observa en retenant son soufflé. Attendant de voir si Anathema allait bouger, parler, respirer. Quand le garçon ne fit rien pendant cinq longues minutes, l'horrible vérité s'insinua en lui. Anathema était mort.

Il avait pensé tuer le bébé. Forcer Anathema à créer un Horcrux.

Mais Anathema était mort désormais.

Il avait tué la seule personne ayant jamais compté pour lui. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Tout n'était qu'un large brouillard d'émotions, de colère, de haine, de peur, d'irrationalité et de folie. C'était inexplicable. Tout avait semblé être la meilleure des idées lorsqu'il avait attendu qu'Anathema rentre chez eux. Ca avait semblé être un plan si logique. Mais non, s'il avait pensé de façon clair, il aurait fait en sorte qu'Emmanuel reste. Ca n'aurait pas été un sacrifice si terrible, pensa Tom. Il aurait passé outre la mort d'Emmanuel. Et Ana aurait pu créer son Horcrux. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de mourir aussi inutilement.

« Pas inutilement, » souffla Tom. Il attrapa la coupe. Il garderait Anathema avec lui, comme il se l'était promis. Comme Ana lui avait promis. Il pensa à chaque souvenir qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, en rassemblant autant que possible, autant qu'il était capable de se dépouiller. Il avait besoin de garçon un peu du garçon en lui. Juste un moment. Assez pour le laisser sain d'esprit, mais pas assez pour l'accabler de chagrin.

« Pardonne-moi, » murmura-t-il au garçon.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il pour la première fois de sa vie.

Tom pensa à Anathema. A son amant, destiné à être maudit.

Et il commença à scander.

_XXX_

1er Mai 1998.

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, les mains serrées contre son estomac, les ongles griffant le tissu de sa robe, essayant désespérant de creuser pour atteindre la peau. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, pensa t-il frénétiquement en continuant d'hurler. Il avait besoin de sentir le gonflement. Il y en avait un ! Il était enceint de plus de 3 mois ; il devait y avoir une bosse.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien ne grandissait en lui. Et son ventre n'était pas non plus couvert de sang.

Lorsqu'Hermione, Ron et Aberforth se précipitèrent à l'étage, les cris avaient cessé. Hermione éloigna immédiatement Harry de la petite table à café et le serra dans ses bras. Il sanglota désespérément contre son cou.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent, horrifiés, effrayés, alors qu'Harry continuait de pleurer et d'hurler hystériquement. Il pleura pour son bébé. Il pleura pour Anathema, qui avait été tué, et dont le bébé lui avait été cruellement arraché.

Il pleura pour lui même. Il avait voulu savoir ce qui avait causé sa mort, et maintenant il savait. Et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour oublier. Il pouvait toujours se jeter un sort d'oubliette, mais les sensations, elles, resteraient. Le désespoir. La peur. L'agonie de se sentir trahis par la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde. Il se souvint de Voldemort, de la façon dont il avait laissé la coupe de Poufsouffle s'échouer au sol avant d'attirer le corps froid et ensanglanté d'Anathema tout contre lui, serré contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime. » C'est ce que Tom lui avait soufflé à l'oreille. Encore et encore, espérant à moitié qu'Ana se réveillerait pour lui retourner ses mots.

Harry sanglota plus fort alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Une partie de son âme voulait les murmurer en retour, la partie de lui qui avait revécu l'agonie d'Anathema voulait pardonner son amant, l'aimer à nouveau, et être entier, et complet, et plus jamais seul. Et l'autre partie de lui voulait retrouver son enfant. Il voulait être enceint à nouveau, vivant, et en sécurité. Aimer. Et ne pas avoir été tué par le père de son enfant.

Il pleura pour la douleur de Voldemort. Pour sa jalousie, sa paranoïa et sa folie. Harry pleura à cause des Horcruxes. Ils avaient causé sa mort, avaient rendu Tom fou, et il était mort pour faire deux d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, il mourrait volontier pour les détruire tous. Le diadème et la coupe. Les deux plus importants. En serait-il capable ?

« Il a tué mon bébé, » murmura enfin Harry. Tout le monde l'entendit, mais seul Hermione compris ce que cela signifiait.

« Anathema, » murmura t-elle. « Il était enceint ? »

Alors Aberforth compris que son frère avait eu raison. Ton Riddle avait vraiment brutalement assassiné sa famille. Nagini avait été créé dans l'unique but de purger Tom de ses derniers sentiments, de ses deniers souvenirs et pensées. Pour qu'il puisse enfin oublier sa culpabilité. Qu'il puisse oublier qu'il avait un jour aimé. Pour qu'il puisse devenir Lord Voldemort. Anathema était mort pour rien. Comme Ariana, pensa tristement Aberforth. Un simple et malheureux évènement pour la stupide monté en puissance d'un homme vers l'infamie.

« Il a tué mon bébé, » continua a sangloté Harry. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais sa poitrine était gonflée par le chagrin alors qu'il continuait à serrer son ventre à travers sa chemise. « Il y avait tellement de sang. Je ne pouvais pas sauver mon bébé. »

«Tout va bien, » murmura Hermione même si ce n'était pas le cas. « Tout ira bien. »

Quand il ferma les yeux, ce ne fut plus la vue d'Anathema, baignant dans son sang, qui s'imposa à lui. C'était l'Horcrux du Médaillon. Tom Riddle lui sourit, une de ses mains tendues vers lui alors qu'il lui murmurait « viens à moi mon amour, » et puis, Anathema prit sa place, là, enceint, pleurant « Pourquoi voudrais tu me tuer ? Je t'aime ! »

Harry renifla. Il s'éloigna un peu du cou d'Hermione pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui avec tellement de pitié que son cœur lui fit mal, alors il détourna les yeux, regardant un instant Ron et Aberforth avant de poser les yeux sur son ventre, plat et intact.

« Il a tué mon bébé, » répéta-t-il encore une fois, essayant de noyer la voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Voldemort, qui lui sifflait ces mots «**Je t'aime Harry, Je t'aime Anathema** » encore et encore. « Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le détester ? » murmura Harry.

Personne ne lui répondit.

**XXX**

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'ai essayé de rendre la scène aussi réaliste que possible. Des choses comme ça arrivent pratiquement tous les jours partout dans le monde. Les gens blessent ceux qu'ils s'étaient juré de protéger. Les gens tuent. Les gens se montrent violents. Ils trahissent. Ils sont jaloux, en colère, malheureux, et ils dérapent pour un rien. C'est une facette du monde terrible, mais cela n'en reste pas moins l'une d'elles. Anathema n'est en réalité d'une statistique de plus.

Tom est réellement fou. Mais, maintenant que les Horcruxes sont détruits, il éprouve vraiment des remords et de la culpabilité. Des sentiments qu'il a essayé de fuir en créent les Horcruxes de Nagini et de la coupe. Ce qu'il y a de tragique, je pense, c'est qu'Anathema continue de l'aimer, et qu'Harry ne peut toujours pas le détester.

Je l'ai relu deux fois et je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortis. Mais ça reste la scène pour laquelle je me suis le plus inquiété, alors j'espère que la scène de la mort d'Anathema à plus à tous le monde (enfin, qu'elle n'a pas plus, mais que les gens l'ont apprécié) Merci !


End file.
